Une vie si paisible
by Nomade13
Summary: Après Révolution et Anniversary, je vous propose de retrouver Katniss et Peeta chez eux, au 12 pour de nouvelles aventures. Ils pensaient que les intrigues du Capitole était loin, que les épreuves des jeux étaient enfin du passé et qu'ils allaient pouvoir vivre une vie paisible, si paisible... mais rien n'est jamais acquis à Panem.
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! Me voilà de retour pour le troisième volet de ma saga librement adaptée des Hunger Games de Suzanne Collins. Les personnes principaux appartiennent à Suzanne Collins, les autres sont de ma création.

Je vous conseille de lire Révolution et Anniversary avant de vous attaquer à cette histoire, les liens entre les personnages et surtout les vivants et les morts étant sensiblement différents de l'histoire originale.

Pour tous ceux que je retrouve ici pour une nouvelle aventure, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires, ça me fera plaisir !

A bientôt

Chapitre 1

J'ouvre doucement les paupières, gênée par le rayon de soleil qui baigne mon oreiller. En émergeant d'un rêve agité, je perçois le chant d'un oiseau, perché sur la gouttière de notre toit. Je reconnais son cri vif et joyeux il doit nicher non loin car c'est notre maison qu'il choisit tous les matins pour saluer le lever du soleil.

Je soupire doucement. Je sens le souffle de Peeta, chaud et régulier, contre mon épaule. Il est très tôt. Je m'efforce de ne pas bouger, retenant mon souffle, ne remuant pas un cil, pour préserver la douceur éphémère de l'instant. Mes pensées dérivent un instant sur la journée qui m'attend. Et je réalise que c'est enfin le jour J. Celui que nous préparons tous depuis des semaines.

Aujourd'hui, ma petite sœur se marie.

Une vague de bonheur et de stress m'envahit comme à chaque fois que j'y pense. Presque comme si c'était moi qui me mariait à nouveau.

Un baiser se pose sur mon épaule, suivit d'un autre, au creux de mon cou. J'étouffe un rire et me love un peu plus contre le corps de Peeta, allongé près de moi.

— Bonjour, mon amour… murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

— Bonjour, toi…

Je me retourne lentement dans ses bras pour lui faire face et pouvoir l'embrasser. Je croise ses yeux, si bleus qu'ils me font vaciller. Il y a toujours cette même lumière d'autrefois dans son regard lorsqu'il le pose sur moi. Je crois que je ne m'en lasserai jamais. Sa main effleure ma joue, écarte une mèche de mes cheveux d'ombre, caresse le renflement de ma pommette. Peeta me sourit, comme si j'étais la plus belle créature au monde. Ce que je suis si j'en crois les toiles qu'il cache dans son atelier et qui me représentent, parfois à demi-nue, comme une déesse chasseresse, ou quelque chose qui s'en rapproche. Il croit que je ne le sais pas. Je ne suis pas sensée avoir vu ces tableaux… Mais, j'ai fouillé par mégarde dans son atelier il y a un mois, à la recherche d'un cadeau à envoyer à Annie pour son anniversaire. Les toiles étaient soigneusement dissimulées derrière un tas d'autres tableaux, empaquetées dans un drap propre. Je n'en suis pas revenue. Je suis restée longtemps à les contempler, ne parvenant pas vraiment à me reconnaître dans ces femmes si belles, si puissantes, si radieuses. Mais, mon cœur savait que Peeta les avait peintes en pensant à moi, cela ne faisait aucun doute.

J'ai opté pour un paysage de bord de mer, tout remis soigneusement dans l'ordre et suis partie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais, la beauté de ses toiles n'a pas quitté mon esprit. Un jour, il faudra que je lui en parle, que je lui avoue que j'ai fouillé dans ses affaires. C'est un peu comme si j'avais par mégarde lu son journal intime…

Peeta m'embrasse et chuchote :

— Tu m'as l'air préoccupée, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je me ressaisis.

— Oui, c'est juste… enfin, tu sais…

Je bredouille et il éclate de rire.

— Oui, je sais. Ta sœur se marie aujourd'hui. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûr que tout sera parfait ! D'ailleurs, il faut que j'y aille si vous voulez avoir un gâteau ce soir !

Il dépose un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres et avant que j'aie eu le temps de le retenir, il est déjà en train de foncer à la salle de bain. Il laisse toujours la porte ouverte, même quand je suis là. Je crois que plus encore que moi, il déteste les endroits clos et confinés. Je l'entends siffloter doucement tandis qu'il se rase. La place à mes côtés est encore chaude de sa présence. Je roule doucement de son côté du lit et m'installe à plat ventre. J'enfonce mon visage dans son oreiller, pour respirer l'odeur de sa peau, restée sur le tissu. L'eau de la douche coule un moment encore et je me laisse dériver dans un demi-sommeil.

Lorsque Peeta émerge de la salle d'eau, une serviette autour des reins, je l'entends soupirer.

Je tourne la tête, intriguée. Ses cheveux s'égouttent encore sur son torse musculeux et bronzé. Il a travaillé toute la journée dans notre jardin dimanche dernier et sa peau en a gardé une belle teinte hâlée. Il est sexy en diable et brusquement, je n'ai plus du tout envie qu'il parte. Tant pis pour le gâteau de Prim… Je tends la main en direction de Peeta et ce dernier soupire à nouveau. Il me dévore littéralement des yeux.

— Tu ne m'aides pas, là, tu sais, bébé ?

Un sourire taquin gagne mes lèvres.

Il s'avance vers moi et s'assoit au bord du lit. Ses doigts frais courent dans mon dos, jouent avec les bretelles de ma chemise de nuit, écartent les boucles brunes qui s'étoilent autour de mon visage. Ma peau frémit à son contact. Il se penche, dépose une pluie de petits baisers sur mes omoplates puis me susurre :

— Je dois y aller mais tu ne pers rien pour attendre…

Cette fois, c'est moi qui soupire :

— Des promesses, toujours des promesses…

Mon rire est étouffé par l'oreiller qui vient d'atterrir sur mon visage. Je le repousse en riant de plus belle et le lui lance dessus tandis que mon mari récupère ses vêtements dans l'armoire.

Annie et Finnick sont arrivés hier au soir, avec leurs deux enfants. Ils dorment dans la chambre d'amis, au bout du couloir. Annie m'a proposé de me garder Tehani et Manu le temps que j'aide Prim à se préparer. Lorsque je descends à la cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner, Peeta est déjà parti travailler mais il m'a laissé un mot plié, accroché sur le réfrigérateur. J'attrape le morceau de papier, le cœur battant comme une écolière. Je le déplie d'une main fébrile et lis ces mots tout simples mais qui résonnent en moi avec force : « je t'aime mon ange ».

Même si je sais qu'il est loin et qu'il ne m'entendra pas, je réponds dans un souffle :

— Moi aussi, je t'aime, mon amour.

Je ne m'autorise à dire ces mots que lorsque je suis sûre qu'il ne les entend pas. J'ai toujours autant de mal à exprimer ce que je ressens en face des gens que j'aime. Et les Hunger Games n'ont rien arrangé. Je me débrouille toujours pour éluder, pour trouver un moyen de lui transmettre ce que je ressens sans avoir à le dire vraiment. Peeta ne semble pas m'en tenir rigueur il sait à quel point je suis tordue et compliquée…

Heureusement que je l'ai. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai survécu sans lui.

Parfois, il m'arrive de me demander ce qu'il serait advenu de moi si j'avais été envoyée dans l'arène avec un autre que lui. Un autre qui n'aurait pas survécu. M'en serai-je sortie ? Bien sûr, il est possible que ma volonté de revoir Prim et ma mère m'ait gardée en vie, mais après ? Une fois sortie de l'arène, livrée en pâture à la folie du Capitole, qui serais-je devenue ? Probablement une droguée psychotique, effrayée par son ombre… comme l'était cette fille dans l'arène Horloge, celle qui a donné sa vie pour sauver Peeta.

Je soupire, essaie de chasser de mon esprit les spectres du passé et glisse le papier dans ma poche. Je mets tranquillement la cafetière en route et dispose les tasses sur la table.

Aux premiers gargouillis de l'eau passant au travers du filtre, Annie apparaît, fraîche et rayonnante. Elle porte une robe d'été à fleurs rouges et un fichus assorti retient ses cheveux en arrière pour dégager sa nuque. C'est vrai qu'il fait déjà chaud. Nous sommes pourtant à la frontière de l'automne mais pas une goutte de pluie n'est tombée depuis des mois. La terre est sèche, craquelée par le soleil ce qui n'est pas arrivé depuis au moins quinze ans dans notre district. L'herbe de la prairie est rousse, comme après un trop long hiver.

Nous avons dû dresser un immense chapiteau dans le Pré, pour protéger les invités de la chaleur mais je commence à me demander si nous aurons assez de glace pour rafraîchir les boissons…

— Bonjour Annie ! As-tu bien dormi ?

— Oui, merveilleusement. Finnick est en train de s'habiller, il arrive. Peeta est déjà parti ?

Je hoche la tête tout en m'affairant à disposer sur la table beurre et confiture maison.

Annie m'aide et nous papotons tranquillement en servant le café au moment où Finnick passe la porte. Il enlace sa femme en passant près d'elle avant de me serrer à mon tour dans ses bras puissants, me soulevant presque de terre, comme à l'accoutumé.

Je ris et il me repose, comme si de rien n'était. Je dois bien avouer que cela me fait du bien de les avoir quelques jours chez nous. Nous sommes restés très proches tous les quatre mais les occasions de nous voir demeurent trop peu nombreuses.

Le temps que nous avalions notre petit déjeuner, je regarde la pendule : bientôt neuf heures. Je devrais déjà être chez Prim…

Annie lit dans mes pensées car elle pose sa main sur mon bras et me dit sereinement :

— Tu devrais y aller. Je vais réveiller les petits et les faire manger. On te retrouve pour le déjeuner ?

— Oui, merci. Tu es sûre que tu vas t'en sortir ? Sinon, je peux demander à ma mère de passer t'aider…

Mais Annie me rétorque de son calme légendaire :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. Et s'il y a le moindre problème, tu n'es pas loin. Allez, file !

Je l'embrasse pour la remercier une nouvelle fois et m'en vais sans attendre.

Depuis leurs fiançailles, Cinna et Prim ont acquis une petite maison récente à l'entrée de la ville, en dehors de ce qu'il reste des vestiges du village des Vainqueurs où nous habitons toujours. Cinna y a pris ses quartiers depuis un mois, pour terminer les menus travaux d'aménagement à l'intérieur et surtout, pour éviter de s'attirer les foudres de ma mère, en vivant sous le même toit que Prim.

Ma petite sœur a donc passé sa dernière nuit dans la maison de notre mère.

En quittant ma demeure et en traversant la rue, je laisse mon regard errer sur le village des Vainqueurs, immobile et silencieux en ce petit matin.

Une brume de chaleur flotte au-dessus de la rivière qui serpente en lisière de la forêt. Ses doigts de coton blanc se prennent aux branches des frênes et des chênes centenaires comme si des fantômes s'y balançaient. Tehani adore terrifier son petit frère en lui racontant ce genre d'histoires.

Au-dessus de moi, le soleil règne en maître dans un ciel d'un bleu aveuglant, annonçant une belle journée. Mes yeux se posent sur les bâtiments familiers qui m'entourent et tout à coup, je m'immobilise. La bâtisse où habitait Haymitch se dresse, toujours au même endroit, au bout du chemin de terre, immuable malgré les années. Peeta l'entretient régulièrement sans que personne ne le lui ai demandé. Il a transformé la bicoque insalubre en une sorte de musée à la gloire de notre ancien Mentor. Quelques touristes, attirés par la légende qui nous entoure, viennent parfois se promener dans le Village et photographie cette maison et son parterre de fleurs. Peeta a accroché une plaque devant la porte mais je n'ai jamais osé m'approcher suffisamment pour lire l'inscription. Trop de souvenirs douloureux sont encore rattachés à cet endroit pour que j'aie la force d'y pénétrer.

En fermant les paupières, je me revois encore, tant d'années après, pénétrer dans le salon empuanti par l'odeur de l'alcool et réveiller notre Mentor en lui jetant un verre d'eau au visage. Je me souviens de ses colères, de sa rage, de ce que j'avais pris pour de la haine envers nous. J'ai compris bien plus tard que tous ces sentiments négatifs n'étaient pas tournés vers nous, mais vers lui-même. Il s'en voulait de ne pas pouvoir plus nous aider d'être obligé chaque année de voir de nouveaux jeunes courir à la mort sans rien pouvoir faire pour empêcher ce drame.

Peeta et moi avons tout changé en gagnant les jeux. Par deux fois nous avons défié la Mort et nous avons triomphé. Et derrière la rancœur et les vapeurs d'alcool, j'ai découvert la tendresse et l'amour de celui qui aurait pu être mon père.

Mon cœur se serre douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Les années ont beau passer, le chagrin de sa perte demeure en moi. Intense, violent, presque insoutenable. Il broie mon cœur à l'intérieur de ma poitrine, me coupe le souffle, me fait monter les larmes aux yeux.

Je me force à inspirer profondément, pour chasser ce brusque accès de tristesse qui étreint mon être. Il ne voudrait pas me voir ainsi, larmoyante et faible. Il a fait de moi le Geai Moqueur je lui dois au moins ça.

Je me remets à marcher et, le temps, de grimper les marches du perron de ma mère, mon chagrin s'éloigne et s'effiloche, comme si je refermais la boîte qui le contient dans mon cœur.

Je toque doucement et la porte s'ouvre sur le visage rayonnant de ma mère. La chatte de Prim se glisse entre ses jambes en se frottant au passage contre ses mollets et m'accueille avec une série de miaulements enjoués.

— Bonjour Maman !

— Bonjour ma chérie, tu vas bien ?

Je hoche la tête.

— Elle est réveillée ?

— Non, ta sœur dort encore.

— Tu plaisantes ?

Ma mère rit en dodelinant de ma tête.

— Bon, je monte, dis-je en riant à mon tour.

Comment peut-elle dormir un jour pareil ? Moi, je n'ai presque pas fermé l'œil de la nuit la veille de mon mariage tellement j'étais excitée et stressée ! Prim ne fait décidément jamais rien comme tout le monde. En même temps, son métier de médecin doit lui procurer suffisamment de raison d'avoir des nuits blanches sans s'en rajouter d'autres…

En arrivant à l'étage, j'entrebâille la porte de la chambre de ma sœur et glisse un œil discret à l'intérieur de la pièce plongée dans une douce pénombre.

Prim repose, roulée en boule comme un chat, le dos en direction de la lumière pour fuir la clarté du matin le plus longtemps possible. Je souris, envahie par un flot de tendresse.

Je m'assois tranquillement au bord du lit et passe mes doigts dans ses longs cheveux d'ombre, si semblables aux miens. Elle sent ma présence et se réveille. Elle m'offre son plus beau sourire en m'apercevant et je me peux m'empêcher de murmurer :

— Allez, mon petit canard, il faut se lever. C'est un grand jour aujourd'hui.

Mes paroles la font se redresser brusquement dans son lit, comme aiguillonnée. Une lueur danse dans ses yeux et les derniers doutes que j'aurais pu avoir quant à ce mariage relativement précipité s'envolent. Elle est pleinement heureuse, cela crève les yeux.

Brusquement, elle regarde la pendule posée sur sa table de nuit et pousse un petit cri étranglé.

— Déjà ! Mais, je ne serai jamais prête !

Je lui pose une main apaisante sur le bras et me lève en déclarant :

— Mais si… Ne t'inquiète pas, tout sera parfait.

Je souris intérieurement en songeant que ce sont les mots de Peeta…

Alors commence la plus joyeuse frénésie que j'ai connue depuis des années. Pendant que ma mère s'occupe des fleurs, je prends en charge la coiffure de ma sœur. Et tandis que je me bats avec le fer à friser et les épingles à chignon, je repense avec tendresse à mes amis du Capitole, Octavia, Flavius et Effie. Sous leurs doigts magiciens, cette coiffure serait déjà terminée depuis au moins une heure. Mais, je persévère, calmement, attachant et bouclant mèche à mèche, pour que ma petite sœur soit la plus belle des mariées.

Un peu avant midi, Prim est enfin coiffée et maquillée.

Des fleurs et des perles ceignent ses cheveux un des colliers de ma « collection privée » orne son cou. C'est un cadeau de Plutarch Heavensbee pour se faire pardonner de nous avoir envoyés dans cet enfer lors des jeux de l'anniversaire. Le bijou est délicat et scintillant, parfait pour le cou gracile de Prim. Le centre est serti d'un diamant ovale étincelant de mille feux.

Tandis que notre mère monte nous prévenir que le repas est prêt, je surprends ma sœur à la fenêtre qui jette un coup d'œil dehors, vers la ville. Maman suit mon regard et soupire. Elle sait parfaitement ce que cherche ma sœur au-dehors : Cinna. Mais, il ne se montrera pas avant la cérémonie. Il est prévu qu'il déjeune avec Peeta et Finnick.

— Tu viens, Prim ? Nous n'avons pas le temps de traîner ! la houspille notre mère.

Je descends la première, attirée par les voix et les rires des enfants, déjà attablés. Je pénètre dans le salon où Maman a dressé sur la grande table un pique-nique de fortune. Les fenêtres de la maison sont grandes ouvertes tellement il fait chaud mais l'air qui y pénètre est tiède, parfumé de l'odeur des rosiers en fleurs postés en massifs devant la maison. Mon fils a déjà la bouche pleine et il tient dans sa main droite un muffin aux fruits plus gros que sa paume. Ses lèvres sont barbouillées de chocolat et son regard prend, en me voyant, une teinte d'indicible culpabilité.

Je ris et m'approche pour embrasser mes petits anges. Ma fille est la plus sage, trop peut-être. Elle attend posément que ma mère lui tende une assiette garnie de mets colorés et appétissants : petites quiches au jambon de pays, brochette de légumes, tartelettes aux fruits, gâteau au chocolat, chips…

Nous trouvons chacun un endroit où nous asseoir, certaines chaises étant trop encombrées par les cadeaux et les préparatifs pour nous permettre de nous y installer. J'opte finalement pour le rebord de la fenêtre. Je m'y installe, mon assiette à la main, ni vraiment dedans, ni complètement dehors et je grignote, tout en laissant mes yeux vagabonder sur le jardin. Tehani vient s'asseoir près de moi, appuie sa tête contre ma poitrine et pique discrètement des chips dans mon assiette. Je fais mine de ne rien voir et la câline tendrement, imprimant à mon corps un doux mouvement de balancier.

Je termine ma part de gâteau lorsque les premiers flonflons me parviennent du Pré. Les musiciens commencent à répéter pour ce soir. Un air de fête se répand en ville. Je perçois des éclats de voix dans le lointain, des rires aussi.

Une bouffée d'adrénaline s'empare alors de ma sœur qui se redresse et abandonne sur un coin de la table son assiette à laquelle elle a à peine touché.

— Oh…Katniss… gémit-elle d'une voix étranglée en jetant un regard paniqué à son peignoir.

J'éclate de rire et attrapant ma sœur par la main, je l'entraîne vers l'étage pour achever de la préparer.

Je contemple mon œuvre avec satisfaction tandis que Prim descend lentement l'escalier, soulevant le bas de sa robe dans sa main pour éviter de tomber. Ma mère et Annie, à mes côtés, retiennent leur souffle. Les enfants qui jouaient bruyamment sur les tapis du salon s'immobilisent, fascinés et suivent le moindre mouvement de Prim. Ses pas font onduler le satin de sa robe ivoire dont le bas est surmonté de trois volants de dentelles. Le corsage bustier est piqué de perles et de brillants qui dessinent de délicates arabesques en suivant le cœur du décolleté. J'ai ajusté un voile court dans ses cheveux de manière à ce qu'il tombe au milieu de son dos.

La robe est une création de Claudia, la styliste d'Annie et, je dois reconnaître qu'elle est du plus bel effet. Prim en paraît encore plus délicate et fragile qu'à l'accoutumé sa silhouette gracieuse est soulignée par le bustier et allongée par la traîne interminable en dentelles que j'étale délicatement derrière ma sœur lorsqu'elle arrive au bas de l'escalier.

— Tu es magnifique ! s'exclame Annie.

Ma mère, émue aux larmes, lui prend simplement les mains, trop bouleversée pour pouvoir parler.

Les yeux de Prim se voilent à son tour et je la réprimande gentiment :

— Ah non ! Ton maquillage !

Ma sœur éclate de rire et se ressaisit au moment où l'on toque à la porte.

Ma mère ouvre c'est Peeta. Il m'apparaît, dans un costume gris impeccable. Chemise blanche et cravate, je le trouve encore plus séduisant qu'autrefois, sous le feu des projecteurs du Capitole. Finnick apparaît à son tour dans l'embrasure de la porte et s'exclame, sourire aux lèvres :

— Allez, mesdames ! Tout le monde en voiture !

Une carriole tirée par quatre chevaux blancs et décorées de fleurs et de rubans est sagement garée dans l'allée du jardin. Le Pré n'est qu'à trois cents mètres mais Cinna a voulu les choses en grand.

J'aide Prim à s'installer dans la calèche tandis qu'Annie et moi montons face à elle. Ma mère nous suivra à pieds avec les enfants. Finnick et Peeta grimpent à l'avant et Finnick prend les rênes pour nous conduire à travers la ville.

Les habitants se sont attroupés sur le chemin et ils jettent des brassées de fleurs et de pétales de rose sur le cortège.

En arrivant en vue du Pré, j'aperçois le chapiteau et, à côté, l'allée bordé de bancs qui conduit à l'autel. Les invités sont déjà amassés dans les rangées et tous les visages se tournent vers nous en entendant l'attelage arriver. Finnick immobilise les chevaux en haut de l'allée et nos deux hommes nous aident à descendre. Le temps que je rajuste le voile et la traîne de Prim et ma mère est là. Elle confie les enfants à Finnick et Annie qui vont s'installer au premier rang.

Ma mère prend le bras de Prim pour la conduire à l'autel tandis que Peeta et moi remontons l'allée en premier pour nous installer de part et d'autre des mariés puisque nous serons leurs témoins. Je croise le regard de Cinna en arrivant à sa hauteur. Il est splendide dans un costume noir sur mesure, une orchidée ivoire passée à la boutonnière. Je lui adresse un clin d'œil complice en voyant qu'il se force à inspirer lentement.

Puis, tout à coup, son visage se détend, ses yeux s'illuminent, son corps se redresse fièrement et je devine que Prim se met en position à l'autre bout de l'allée.

Les premières notes de musique s'élèvent et ma sœur s'avance, d'abord un peu tremblante puis, rayonnante et légère, comme si elle volait sur le tapis d'herbe et de fleurs, à mesure qu'elle s'approche de l'autel. Prim et Cinna ne se quittent pas des yeux, comme si la force de leur amour pouvait bâtir entre eux un pont indestructible, comme si le reste du monde disparaissait autour d'eux.

Il n'y a plus qu'elle et lui.

Le pasteur commence son discours j'essaie d'y porter attention mais mes pensées dérivent et s'effilochent. En face de moi, Peeta me fixe, au lieu de regarder les mariés. Un sourire léger aux lèvres, il détaille ma robe fourreau bleu-nuit qui semble particulièrement lui plaire. Je détourne les yeux en sentant le rouge monter à mes joues et me concentre à nouveau sur le discours du pasteur. Ma sœur et Cinna échangent leurs consentements puis leurs anneaux. Lorsque l'alliance glisse au doigt de Prim, Cinna porte sa main délicate à ses lèvres et dépose un baiser brûlant sur la bague, comme pour sacraliser le serment qu'il vient de prononcer. Emue, Prim tend son autre main vers le visage de son mari et pose sa paume contre sa joue. L'assistance est debout et applaudit ce geste de tendresse et d'amour si éclatant que nul ne se risquerait plus à les critiquer. Cinna attire Prim vers lui et l'embrasse, délicatement, prudemment, comme s'il risquait de la briser. Il semble immense à côté d'elle mais, elle ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, lui rend un baiser fougueux.

Peeta éclate de rire et Cinna rend les armes.

Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, ils ne font désormais plus qu'un.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut à tous et toutes ! Un grand merci pour vos commentaires et l'accueil que vous avez réservé à ma nouvelle fic ! MERCI !

Voici la suite. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. A très bientôt.

 **Chapitre 2**

La cérémonie, les photos, j'ai l'impression d'être restée des heures debout en plein soleil. C'est avec un plaisir indicible que je pénètre sous le chapiteau frais et ombragé.

Les roses qui ornent les tables embaument l'air d'un parfum sucré et suave, envoûtant. J'admire la décoration, le plafond tendu de rubans et de nœuds artistiquement déposés aux sommets des poteaux de bois qui sous-tendent l'édifice de toile. Des grappes de ballons roses et blancs suspendus sous le chapiteau donne l'impression qu'il pourrait s'envoler. Des perles et des pétales sont répandus sur les centres de table en dentelle délicatement brodés. Les couverts étincellent et la table des mariés est ornée d'une corne d'abondance qui déborde de roses et de sachets de dragées colorées.

Cinna a probablement supervisé jusqu'au plus petit détail pour que tout soit aussi parfait. Je lui dois d'ailleurs la robe que je porte… Je glisse ma paume sur le tissu raffiné qui suit les courbes de mon corps avec une telle douceur que je le sens à peine.

La foule dense et murmurante s'engouffre sous la tente à ma suite et aussitôt, les gens se dispersent et s'installent par affinité. Les enfants courent et crient, échappant à la surveillance de leurs parents, chahutant autour des longues tablées du buffet. Je cherche les miens du regard, paniquée mais, je les retrouve sagement assis avec ma mère, à la table d'honneur.

Deux bras m'enlacent et un frisson de bonheur parcourt mon échine. Je m'adosse à ce torse que je connais par cœur et referme mes mains sur celles de Peeta, sur mon ventre.

— C'est vraiment superbe ! Lâche-t-il avec un petit sifflement admiratif.

Je hoche la tête et murmure, entre tendresse et nostalgie :

— C'est Cinna…

— Oui, tu as raison ! réplique Peeta en m'embrassant discrètement dans le cou. D'ailleurs, tu le remercieras…

Je lève un regard surpris vers lui et il ajoute :

— J'adore positivement cette robe !

Sur ces mots, il effleure mes épaules nues et suit la bretelle fine jusqu'au décolleté plongeant du dos du vêtement. Je retiens un rire, amusée de voir que tant d'années après, je parviens encore à le troubler ainsi.

La foule assemblée se met brusquement à applaudir bruyamment, à crier, à siffler, attirant notre attention sur les deux silhouettes qui se présentent à l'entrée de la tente.

Cinna et Prim pénètrent sous le chapiteau et s'immobilisent sur le seuil sous les acclamations et les vivats. Les fleurs pleuvent sur les jeunes mariés qui se tiennent par la main, timides et souriants, incrédules encore de leur nouveau bonheur.

Une main se pose sur mon bras et Peeta et moi sursautons avant de reconnaître Gale qui s'est frayé avec peine un chemin jusqu'à nous.

— Gale ! Tu as pu venir ! M'écrié-je en l'embrassant chaleureusement.

Puis, je jette un coup d'œil circulaire parmi l'assistance, à la recherche de sa moitié. Mais, je ne l'aperçois nulle part.

Intriguée, je demande :

— Johanna n'est pas avec toi ?

— Non, elle a été retenue au moment de partir par un problème urgent.

Peeta hausse un sourcil mais Gale lui fait signe de ne pas s'en faire et ajoute en plaisantant :

— Voilà ce que c'est que d'être membre du gouvernement, nous n'avons plus une minute à nous. Je suis certain qu'ils ont encore dû l'appeler pour un problème dans les scieries, en ce moment, c'est une catastrophe ! Enfin bref, du coup, je suis parti tout seul et je suis arrivé en retard. La cérémonie avait déjà commencé.

— Tu es là, c'est l'essentiel, Prim sera ravie ! dis-je simplement.

Pendant ce temps, ma sœur sacrifie au rituel des embrassades et des félicitations. Son visage radieux offre un mot et un sourire à chacun. Elle rayonne d'un soleil intérieur, magique et irréel. A ses côtés, Cinna ne la lâche pas des yeux un instant et chacun de ses gestes est orienté vers elle. Elle, sa femme, son amour. Son rêve inaccessible. Ils se frayent enfin un passage jusqu'à leur table et nous les y retrouvons. Peeta s'assoit près de moi et pose une main discrète sur mon genou. Je sens la chaleur de sa paume à travers la soie de ma robe.

Puis, le ballet des plats commence, interrompu par le tintement des verres et les discours.

Avant que la pièce montée n'arrive et comme je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, étant à la fois la sœur et le témoin de la mariée, je finis par me lever à mon tour et par frapper délicatement ma coupe avec le dos de ma cuillère à café.

Le son cristallin impose le silence et tous les regards se braquent aussitôt sur moi. Je me racle la gorge, empruntée et mal à l'aise. Mais, mon regard se pose sur Cinna et ce dernier a un imperceptible mouvement de tête, tel un encouragement. Comme autrefois, lorsque je cherchais son soutien dans la foule, je trouve en lui l'apaisement dont j'ai besoin pour aligner deux phrases cohérentes.

— Je sais que je ne suis pas très douée pour les discours, Haymitch me l'a assez souvent reproché alors soyez indulgents avec moi…

L'assistance rit de bon cœur et Peeta et Finnick applaudissent.

J'avale avec peine une gorgée de salive pour me donner le courage de poursuivre.

— Je voudrais simplement porter un toast à ma merveilleuse sœur et à son mari, Cinna, mon styliste préféré et avant tout, mon ami. Le jour où Cinna est entré dans ma vie restera sans doute l'un des plus sombres qu'il m'ait été donné de vivre puisque c'était juste après la Moisson. On m'avait arrachée à ma famille, j'étais passée entre les mains de tas de gens que je ne connaissais pas et j'étais terrifiée. Et pourtant, par sa simple présence, la foi qu'il semblait avoir en moi, Cinna a su m'apporter la paix.

Je me tourne vers lui et lui sourit, remplie d'une émotion que nous sommes seuls à pouvoir comprendre et partager. Il me rend un regard lourd de sens et de communion. Il se rappelle lui aussi.

— Qui aurait pu prévoir que ma petite sœur ravirait ton cœur, mon ami ? Certainement pas moi lorsque je vous ai présentés l'un à l'autre pour la toute première fois. Mais, ensemble, au fil des ans, nous avons traversé des moments difficiles ; nous avons surmonté des blessures et des pertes nous sommes devenus une famille. Et, aujourd'hui je suis heureuse d'être là, à vos côtés, pour célébrer votre union.

Ma voix tremble lorsque j'ajoute :

— Votre amour crée sa propre lumière, immense, aveuglante, éblouissante. Ne cessez jamais d'y croire et de l'alimenter. Puissiez-vous vivre heureux et comblés tout au long de votre vie !

Un silence profond accueille mes derniers mots. L'émotion qui nous étreint est palpable et Prim se lève pour me serrer dans ses bras. Les larmes brillent à ses paupières lorsqu'elle m'étreint. Je sens également la main de Cinna se poser sur mon poignet pour me remercier.

Et tout à coup, les applaudissements explosent et je me rassois sous les bravos qui résonnent sous le chapiteau. Peeta glisse son bras autour de mes épaules et me chuchote :

— Quel discours ! Tu as été merveilleuse mon amour !

Je soupire, soulagée que cela soit terminé et avoue dans un murmure :

— J'ai répété…

Il rit et m'embrasse sur la tempe avec tendresse, sachant ce que cela m'a coûté de me donner ainsi en spectacle. Il a toujours été le plus l'aise de nous deux avec le public…

Sur ces entrefaites, Prim entraîne Cinna sur la piste pour l'ouverture du bal.

La nuit descend à présent sur la prairie et un vent frais se lève, faisant par moment claquer des toiles de la tente. La musique se met à résonner du rythme lent d'une valse et nous regardons le jeune couple évoluer au milieu de la piste de danse. Ils dansent comme si la nuit leur appartenait, serrés l'un contre l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux. Pour ce soir, ils oublient leurs blessures passées pour ne plus penser qu'à demain.

Je contemple avec tendresse ma petite sœur qui virevolte dans un tourbillon de soie et de dentelles avant que d'autres couples ne viennent se mêler à eux sur la piste de danse.

Gale discute avec ma mère, au bout de notre table tandis que nos enfants et ceux d'Annie et Finnick jouent dans la prairie. Je les aperçois qui courent autour d'Annie en faisant voler des rubans derrière eux. Je souris et Peeta chuchote à mon oreille :

— Ne sois pas si stressée, les petits s'amusent comme des fous.

Je soupire :

— Je sais mais, je ne suis jamais vraiment tranquille lorsque je les quitte des yeux…

— Tu ne pourras pas éternellement les couver. Il faudra bien que tu acceptes de les laisser grandir, faire leurs expériences, se tromper aussi…

Je pose ma tête soudain lourde sur son épaule et soupire mais, il ne me laisse pas m'enfoncer dans cette brusque mélancolie qui m'envahit. Il se lève et, prenant ma main, m'entraîne avec lui sur la piste.

— Peeta ! M'exclamé-je, surprise.

Il me capture entre ses bras puissants, colle mon corps contre le sien et réplique :

— Danse avec moi, mon amour…

Comment pourrais-je lui résister ?

Je l'enlace à mon tour, niche mon visage dans le creux de son cou et me laisse aller au rythme lent et voluptueux de la danse lorsque tout à coup, la lumière vacille au-dessus de nous. Une fois, deux fois, puis tout s'éteint et le chapiteau sombre dans le noir.

Aussitôt, des cris de panique se font entendre mais la voix de Peeta couvre le brouhaha :

— Ne bougez pas, mesdames et messieurs, il ne s'agit que d'une coupure de courant. Tout devrait être rétabli d'ici quelques minutes. Gardez votre calme.

Mes doigts se crispent autour de son cou. Je n'y vois pas grand-chose même si mes pupilles commencent à se dilater pour me permettre de distinguer des ombres. Les secondes s'éternisent, se changent en minutes avant qu'une lueur ne déchire enfin les ténèbres. Quelqu'un a allumé une des bougies décoratives posées sur les tables. La chandelle passe de mains en mains pour éclairer les autres et rapidement, une douce clarté dorée et vacillante se répand sous la tente. Mon cœur cesse de galoper dans ma poitrine lorsque le visage d'Annie apparaît au bout de la table. Tehani et Manu accourent aussitôt et viennent se blottir contre mes jambes.

— Maman ! Maman ! Il fait tout noir ! J'ai peur ! Pleurniche mon fils.

Je prends Manu aux bras tandis que Peeta fait de même avec notre fille pour la rassurer.

— Tout va bien, mes chéris, c'est seulement une panne d'électricité, leur dit-il tout bas.

Mais, il n'a pas le temps d'achever sa phrase que la lumière revient, un peu tremblotante.

Une rumeur de soulagement se propage parmi les invités et tandis que les musiciens se remettent à jouer, je fais quelques pas en direction du Pré. En sortant devant la tente, je jette un coup d'œil vers la ville. La majorité des maisons est encore plongée dans le noir. Manu pose sa petite main sur ma joue pour attirer mon attention :

— Oui mon chat… dis-je, sans parvenir à réellement fixer ma concentration sur mon fils tant je suis perturbée.

— Maman, dis, les méchants vont venir ?

Cette fois, je sursaute :

— Les méchants ? Quels méchants ? Mais non mon ange, personne ne va venir te faire de mal !

Manu me fixe, circonspect et peu enclin à me croire sur parole, d'autant qu'il perçoit parfaitement le trouble qui m'habite.

Peeta me rejoint à cet instant-là et m'interroge du regard.

— Regarde, dis-je simplement. Le courant n'est pas revenu, c'est seulement le groupe de secours qui a pris le relai.

Peeta fronce à son tour les sourcils.

— C'est bizarre. Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu ce genre de problème. Il doit y avoir une panne à la centrale électrique du District 5…

J'acquiesce et nous retournons à l'intérieur. J'ai beau essayé de me remettre dans l'ambiance de la fête, je n'y parviens pas. Mes pensées vont et viennent, agitées, tourmentées.

La fête s'éternise jusque tard dans la nuit mais Peeta et moi décidons de rentrer vers minuit. Les enfants se sont endormis sur mes genoux il y a une heure, Manu dans mes bras et Tehani la tête posée sur ma cuisse libre, allongée sur le banc.

Nous les ramenons à pieds à la maison, traversant la ville sombre et silencieuse, accompagnés par la musique qui résonne encore dans le lointain. C'est comme si toute la vie s'était regroupée là-bas, sous le chapiteau et que le reste de notre district soit plongé dans un sommeil profond. La pleine lune, haute au-dessus de nous, guide nos pas en rependant sa blancheur laiteuse sur les pavés.

En passant sous l'arche du Village des Vainqueurs, notre torche astrale s'assombrit à son tour et je lève machinalement les yeux au ciel. La lune et les étoiles sont comme avalées par les nuages noirs qui envahissent peu à peu la voûte céleste.

Le vent a forci et il fait presque froid tout à coup. Je frissonne. On dirait qu'il va finalement pleuvoir…

Peeta ouvre la porte de notre demeure et s'efface pour me laisser y pénétrer la première. La lumière est coupée ici aussi et nous n'avons pas de groupe électrogène. Je monte l'escalier en aveugle, avec la force de l'habitude et dépose mon fils dans son petit lit. Il est tellement accroché à mon cou que j'ai peur de le réveiller en détachant ses petits bras. Peeta dépose notre fille et remonte le drap sur elle. Tehani se réveille au moment où son père la borde.

— Papa ?

Peeta l'embrasse sur le front, glisse sa main dans sa frange et chuchote :

— Rendors-toi ma puce. On est à la maison.

Je me penche et l'embrasse à mon tour. Ma fille soupire, se tourne lentement sur le côté, attrape sa peluche préférée, un ourson tout râpé prénommé Biscuit, et se rendort.

Je reste quelques minutes encore, immobile dans la chambre de mes enfants, à les regarder dormir. Tehani émet un léger ronflement, comme le ronronnement d'un chat. Ils dorment sereins, à l'abri de tous les dangers, dans notre foyer.

Rassurée, je quitte la pièce en tirant la porte et rejoins Peeta qui m'attend sur le seuil.

— Viens, allons nous coucher, chuchote-t-il.

Je glisse ma main dans la sienne et le suit, à tâtons, vers notre chambre. Malgré les volets ouverts pour faire entrer la fraîcheur, il fait très sombre. Je m'approche de la fenêtre : la lune a disparu sous un épais voile de nuages d'orage. Je tire les rideaux en silence et me déshabille dans les ténèbres, percevant avec une acuité toute nouvelle le murmure feutré du tissu glissant sur ma peau et sur celle de Peeta, le bruit étouffé des étoffes qui tombent au sol.

Je me glisse sous les draps et le corps chaud de Peeta me rejoint bientôt. Sa peau brûlante me réchauffe et m'apaise. Je soupire de bien-être tandis que ses mains caressent mes cheveux, mes épaules, courent dans mon dos nu.

— Cette panne de courant a certains avantages… souffle-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres et je ne peux m'empêcher de demander :

— Qu'est-ce que tu trouves si drôle ?

— Rien, je repensais juste à notre premier vrai baiser, celui que nous avons échangé, dans le noir, il y a bien longtemps…

Et je n'ai pas besoin de chercher longtemps pour comprendre.

La grotte dans l'arène…

— Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, tu étais moins… comment dire ? Enthousiaste ?

Je donne une petite tape dans son épaule pour le rabrouer même si je dois avouer qu'il n'a pas tort. J'ai si longtemps joué la comédie que je n'ai pas sentie que je tombais amoureuse de lui. Et pourtant, cette nuit-là, alors qu'il était au plus mal, j'ai vraiment ressenti quelque chose de fort, pour la toute première fois. Mais, je ne le lui ai jamais avoué j'avais bien trop peur de mes propres sentiments. Et il a fallu que je le perde pour vraiment, dans la seconde arène, pour réaliser à quel point je tenais à lui…

Il perçoit mon trouble et le flot tumultueux de mes pensées.

— Pardonne-moi… Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça…

Je secoue la tête, même s'il ne peut pas me voir.

— Non, ce n'est rien. Tu as raison. Je ne savais pas trop où j'en étais à l'époque… Et même si les conditions n'étaient pas vraiment géniales, cela reste quand même un beau souvenir…

— Personnellement, j'ai une petite préférence pour la plage de l'arène horloge. C'était plus… intense. Et en parlant d'intensité…

Ses lèvres partent à l'assaut de ma peau et je me laisse aller à rire doucement, oubliant mes tracas du moment entre ses bras, sous la douceur de son étreinte.

Mais le lendemain à notre réveil, la parenthèse d'oubli prend fin. Notre bulle de douceur éclate lorsqu'en me levant, je constate que l'électricité n'est toujours pas revenue. Je me dirige à la fenêtre pour tirer les rideaux de notre chambre, histoire d'y voir quelque chose.

Dehors, il fait encore étonnamment sombre. Je contemple le ciel, perplexe. Il n'est pas tombé une goutte d'eau mais le ciel est couvert de nuages noirs comme de l'encre.

Une bourrasque de vent apporte soudain à mes narines une forte odeur de cendre et de brûlé, âcre et désagréable.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ? M'exclamé-je.

Curieux, Peeta se lève à son tour et me rejoint à la fenêtre. Il scrute longuement les nuages avant de me répondre d'une voix sombre:

— Ce ne sont pas des nuages, bébé. C'est de la fumée. Et à en croire sa taille, l'incendie doit être immense. Regarde ! On dirait que ça vient de la frontière ouest. Je vais me rendre en ville pour en savoir plus, quelqu'un aura peut-être des informations.

— On pourrait peut-être demander à ma mère de mettre la télé ? proposé-je. J'ai vu de la lumière dans la cuisine et la maison est équipée d'un groupe électrogène si mes souvenirs sont bons.

— Bonne idée, allons-y.

Le temps d'enfiler un tee-shirt et un pantalon, nous descendons au rez-de-chaussée et traversons la rue. Je toque à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, ma mère est sur le seuil.

— Maman ? Tu as de l'électricité ?

— Oui, mais j'ai dû brancher le groupe de secours. Pourquoi, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

— Nous aimerions voir s'il y a des informations sur l'incendie à la télévision.

— L'incendie ? Quel incendie ?

Peeta lui désigne l'épaisse fumée noire qui progresse lentement vers la ville. Elle a un sursaut de stupeur et s'écarte aussitôt pour nous céder le passage :

— Entrez vite mes enfants !

Nous allumons le poste dans le salon mais j'ai beau tourner la mollette de réglage dans tous les sens, à l'écran, il n'y a que des parasites. Sur tous les canaux.

Comme si le Capitole lui-même m'émettait plus.

— Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'exclame ma mère, perdue.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde !

J'espère que vous avez aimé le 2e chapitre, car voici la suite ! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça me fait toujours super plaisir et ça m'aide à avancer !

Bizz

 **Chapitre 3**

 _Jour 1_

— Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'exclame ma mère, perdue.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre face à son inquiétude. Et franchement, le visage sombre de Peeta n'aide en rien à calmer mes propres angoisses.

Bien sûr, il peut y avoir mille raisons pour que les chaînes du Capitole n'émettent plus. Cela peut être dû à la panne d'électricité, à un problème sur une des tours de transmission, à un orage…

Mais, dans le contexte actuel, cela ne fait qu'alimenter cette impression désagréable de catastrophe imminente qui nous habite tous.

Le bras de Peeta se glisse dans mon dos, machinalement. C'est presque un réflexe, un besoin de me sentir, bien vivante à ses côtés. Un moyen aussi peut-être de me rassurer, de me dire qu'il est là pour me protéger, comme toujours.

— Ecoute, je vais aller en ville. Quelqu'un saura peut-être quelque chose. Je reviens au plus vite, ne t'inquiète pas. Pendant ce temps, essaie d'appeler Plutarch au Capitole, il pourra peut-être nous en dire plus.

J'acquiesce, un peu déboussolée. Il m'embrasse sur la tempe et file sans attendre. Je reste seule avec ma mère, dans mon ancienne maison.

— Ça va toi ? lui demandé-je soudain, la trouvant plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé.

— Oui… Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi, c'est tout…

— Tu es rentrée tard de la fête ?

— Oh, non, une demi-heure après vous à peu près. Mais, j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Elle s'assoit mollement sur la chaise la plus proche.

Je lui trouve l'air fatigué tout à coup, comme si elle avait vieilli de dix ans en une nuit.

— Tu sais, c'est la première fois que je me retrouve toute seule dans une maison… Alors, c'est un peu dur, finit-elle par avouer d'une voix triste.

Mais, elle s'empresse d'ajouter, comme si je pouvais mal interpréter ses paroles :

— Bien sûr, c'est normal que notre petite Prim fasse sa vie je suis tellement heureuse qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un qui l'aime comme elle le mérite. Mais, tu vois, c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ce silence… ça me fait bizarre. Même le chat est parti, alors…

Je hoche la tête. Oui, je comprends.

J'ai beau être une solitaire, j'ai déjà ressenti ce sentiment de vide, ce silence si profond qu'il en est assourdissant. Je l'ai connu pour la toute première fois lors de mon arrivée au Capitole après la moisson, dans ma chambre si belle et si luxueuse. Je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi seule et perdue que cette nuit-là.

Et à présent que j'ai des enfants, je la comprends avec encore plus de prégnance. Leurs cris, leurs rires, leurs jeux emplissent ma maison et j'imagine assez mal le jour, pourtant inévitable, où ils partiront à leur tour. Je réalise seulement à présent, en regardant ma pauvre maman triste et fatiguée, que moi non plus je n'ai pensé à rien d'autre qu'à moi en épousant Peeta. A aucun moment, je n'ai songé à elle, ni à ce qu'elle allait ressentir. Bien sûr, à l'époque, Prim était toujours là, et Cinna occupait le rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Elle n'était pas seule. Mais, quelque part, je m'en veux de n'y avoir simplement pas pensé.

Sans dire un mot, je m'approche d'elle et la prends dans mes bras. Elle a un bref mouvement de surprise car je suis rarement aussi démonstrative, puis elle s'abandonne au câlin que je lui offre.

— Ça va aller, Maman et puis, nous ne sommes pas loin, tu sais. Et si tu t'ennuies trop, tu sais que tu peux prendre les enfants quand tu veux ! Ajouté-je en plaisantant.

Son rire se mêle au mien et pour un instant, la lourdeur qui avait envahi la pièce s'évanouit.

— Allez, viens, essayons de joindre Plutarch. Ton téléphone devrait fonctionner, lui proposé-je enfin.

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'appareil, situé dans le hall d'entrée. Je saisis le combiné d'une main dont je m'efforce de contrôler le tremblement. Fébrile, je compose le numéro de notre ami, que je connais par cœur. Une succession ininterrompue de bips sonores m'indiquent que mon appel ne peut aboutir.

Je recommence une demi-douzaine de fois, agacée.

— Rien à faire. La ligne est en dérangement. Il a peut-être trop d'appels vers le Capitole.

— c'est sûrement ça. Nous réessayerons plus tard, me réplique ma mère, essayant de rester positive. Et de toute manière, je suis sûre que Peeta va revenir avec des nouvelles.

Je raccroche mollement le combiné, désespérée.

Et nous commençons à attendre.

Les secondes s'étirent, comme si elles voulaient devenir heures. Je piétine, de long en large, dans le salon tandis Maman fait chauffer du thé. Lorsqu'elle revient, la théière à la main, elle me propose :

— Et si nous allions plutôt nous installer chez toi. On ne sait jamais, si les petits se réveillent…

Je hoche la tête oui, nous serons mieux à la maison. Et puis Finnick et Annie se réveilleront bientôt aussi et ils auront peut-être une idée…

 _Prim_

Des éclats de voix au-dehors m'arrachent au sommeil mais je lutte désespérément.

Je ne veux pas les entendre.

Je veux rester dans mon cocon de douceur. Je fais un rêve merveilleux j'ai épousé Cinna et je me suis endormie dans ses bras, au milieu d'un champ de fleurs. Il fait chaud. Je suis désespérément bien et je ne veux pas me réveiller. Jamais ! Mais, j'entends une voix familière chuchoter à mon oreille :

— Bonjour, ma femme…

Et tout à coup, je réalise que ce n'était pas qu'un rêve. J'ai bien épousé l'homme que j'aime et la chaleur que je ressens m'entoure réellement. Il est allongé contre moi et c'est sa peau qui rayonne et ses bras qui m'enlacent qui me procurent cette touffeur si agréable.

Ma joue est posée contre sa poitrine nue ma main repose sur ses côtes. Sous mes doigts, je sens le renflement d'une cicatrice, stigmate de son passage au Capitole. Je dépose un petit baiser timide sur son torse et je le sens sourire. Je lève les yeux pour croiser son regard, tendre et pourtant brûlant. Il me contemple, semble détailler le moindre centimètre de mon corps qui ne soit pas recouvert par les couvertures. Sa main se pose sur moi et, lentement, son pouce dessine des cercles parfaits sur la rondeur de mon épaule. Il est si tendre et cette nuit a été si parfaite, si merveilleuse qu'aucun mot ne saurait décrire ce que je ressens.

Les éclats de voix se font à nouveau entendre, plus proches cette fois, comme si des gens passaient devant la maison en parlant trop fort.

Cinna focalise son attention sur le bruit, essayant sans doute de comprendre ce qu'il se dit sous nos fenêtres. Son visage semble soucieux tout à coup. Il bouge, s'écarte de moi et fait mine de se lever. Je le retiens, comme une liane s'accroche à un rocher. Mes bras se nouent autour de sa taille et je m'enroule autour de lui, l'empêchant de quitter la douceur de notre lit. Assis au bord du matelas, il éclate de rire :

— Prim ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, voyons ?

— Il est hors de question que tu m'échappes aussi facilement ! Tu es tout à moi maintenant, tu te rappelles ?

Il caresse mon visage avec tendresse et indulgence et murmure :

— Je ne m'en vais pas, tu sais. Je voulais seulement aller à la fenêtre voir ce qu'il se passe dehors…

Je le fixe intensément, plus mutine que jamais et réplique d'une voix basse :

— Je sais bien… mais tu ne vas nulle part…

Un sourire s'épanouit sur ses lèvres et, il abandonne toute idée de sortir du lit. Il se rallonge tandis que j'enroule mes jambes autour des siennes pour le garder captif.

— Mais où est passée la Prim timide et fragile que j'ai épousée hier ? Qui êtes-vous donc Madame ? S'exclame-t-il, taquin, apparemment ravi de ma soudaine audace.

Je glisse mes bras autour de son cou, passe mes doigts dans ses cheveux et réponds, avant de l'embrasser :

— Je suis ta femme, mon amour…

Il répond à mon baiser avec une fièvre nouvelle, m'enlace avant de murmurer contre mon cou :

— Tu es tellement belle. Décidément, je ne mérite pas un tel bonheur...

Je m'immobilise brusquement, comme brûlée par ces paroles. Je commence à connaître les vieux démons qui l'habitent. Je saisis son visage entre mes mains et l'oblige à me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je ne veux plus jamais qu'il pense ce genre d'horreur.

— Ne dis plus jamais ça, tu entends. Je te l'interdis. D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, je n'ai jamais voulu personne d'autre que toi. Je t'aime et je te défends de croire que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait me rendre plus heureuse que je ne le suis. Je suis comblée, mon amour, dis-je d'une voix douce et ferme à la fois.

Cinna scille devant la violence tempétueuse de mes sentiments et hoche lentement la tête, ému et bouleversé. J'attire son visage contre moi et il niche sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Je le sens respirer doucement tandis qu'il me serre fort contre lui.

Lorsque finalement, nous nous levons, l'agitation extérieure est à son comble.

Intriguée, je me décide finalement à ouvrir les volets du premier étage et me penche, en peignoir, pour voir ce qui justifie tant de bruit, si tôt le matin. J'avale aussitôt une gorgée d'air saturé de cendres et me mets à tousser.

Effarée, je vois des fumerolles qui tombent sur la ville en tourbillons incandescents.

Je referme précipitamment la fenêtre et hurle :

— Cinna ! Il a le feu dehors !

— Habille-toi ! m'ordonne-t-il en enfilant rapidement son pantalon.

Je choisis dans l'armoire des vêtements robustes, capables de me protéger des cendres et Cinna me tend un grand mouchoir humide.

— Mets ça sur ta bouche et ton nez pour respirer. Cela t'évitera de tousser.

Il fait de même et nous quittons la maison.

Dans la rue, c'est la cohue à présent. Les gens se ruent vers la place de l'Hôtel de ville. Cinna interpelle une famille qui passe près de nous sur le trottoir encombré:

— S'il vous plaît, que se passe-t-il ? Où allez-vous comme ça ?

— Tout le monde va à la mairie, il paraît que le maire doit faire une annonce. Il y en a qui disent qu'ils vont nous évacuer. Vous devriez venir !

L'homme s'éloigne avec sa compagne et ses enfants qui ne le lâchent pas d'une semelle.

Cinna me prend par la main avec force, comme dans les ruelles du Capitole lors de l'attaque. Il ne veut pas me perdre dans la foule dense et agitée.

— Viens, me dit-il. On doit savoir d'où ça vient.

Je le suis, un peu maladroitement, bousculée par les gens qui courent et me frôlent. Je plaque le mouchoir humide sur mon visage mais l'odeur âcre me pique quand même un peu la gorge. Les fumerolles touchent le sol et s'écrasent sur les toits environnants les cendres tombent du ciel comme de gros flocons de neige, gris et lourds. J'en ai plein les cheveux, certains se prennent même sur mes cils et m'aveuglent. Je secoue d'un geste mes vêtements et mon visage pour les enlever.

Je n'ai jamais rien vu de tel.

Et je commence franchement à avoir peur.

En débouchant sur la place de la mairie, nous nous retrouvons mêlés aux dizaines de personnes déjà rassemblées en une foule compacte et angoissée. Quelques femmes ont ouvert de grands parapluies et abritent leurs enfants dessous d'autres se sont réfugiés sous les arcades des commerces voisins. Je tire Cinna par le bras pour les imiter. J'essaie de me frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'auvent d'une boutique mais, il n'y a plus la moindre place.

Tout à coup, je sens Cinna me soulever de terre, aussi facilement que si je ne pesais rien. Il m'assoit sur un muret, à environ un mètre de haut, sous l'abri d'une pente de toit.

— Tu es bien installée ? me demande-t-il.

Je hoche la tête. Ainsi perchée, je domine toute la place et ai une vue imprenable sur l'estrade où le Maire vient de paraître. Même depuis mon perchoir éloigné, je peux voir combien il semble las. Il a les épaules voûtées, écrasées par le poids d'un fardeau trop lourd pour lui. Sa cape écarlate est grise de cendres. Faute de micro pour se faire entendre, il lève les bras pour demander le silence.

Les murmures et les voix s'éteignent et un calme effrayant tombe sur la place bondée de monde. Quelques toussotements discrets se font entendre de temps à autres, aux quatre coins de l'assemblée.

— Mes amis, commence-t-il d'une voix aussi forte qu'il le peut. Je sais que vous êtes inquiets et que vous voulez des réponses mais, celles que je peux vous donner sont pour l'instant bien minces. Ce que je sais à l'heure actuelle, c'est que l'électricité est coupée dans tout notre district ainsi que dans les districts voisins. Tout Panem est plongé dans le noir.

Un murmure parcourt l'assemblée et je frissonne.

— Quant à cette fumée, d'après nos dernières informations, elle proviendrait d'un incendie dans le district 6. Avant que le courant ne manque, j'ai eu le temps de recevoir un message d'alerte de mon homologue du 6 m'indiquant qu'une explosion venait de se produire sur l'une des cuves à carburant de leur principal entrepôt de stockage. Mais, au vu des cendres qui recouvrent à présent notre ville, je crains à présent que le feu ne se soit en plus propagé à la végétation environnante.

Une clameur d'affolement se répand parmi la foule des badauds et le Maire est obligé de faire de grands signes pour ramener le calme. Il hausse la voix pour ajouter :

— Je vous en prie, calmez-vous ! Pour l'instant, nous ne craignons rien. Je vous recommande de vous enfermer chez vous et d'attendre que ce nuage passe. Tout devrait s'arranger très vite ! Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Son discours s'éteint dans une quinte de toux. Sa femme le soutient et lui tend un mouchoir qu'il pose sur son visage. Il fait signe aux gens assemblés qu'il en a terminé avant de se retirer dans l'Hôtel de ville.

Les habitants du District demeurent un instant comme figés de stupeur puis, lentement, s'éparpillent pour rentrer chez eux en toussant.

Tandis que la cohue reflue, j'aperçois tout à coup un visage familier dans la foule.

— Peeta !

Il sursaute et cherche autour de lui l'origine du cri.

— Peeta ! crié-je de plus belle en agitant le bras pour qu'il me voit.

Il tourne enfin la tête dans ma direction et me découvre, perchée sur mon mur en train de m'agiter comme une folle. Il me renvoie un signe de la main et fend la foule dans ma direction.

— Cinna, aide-moi à descendre de là, veux-tu ? J'ai retrouvé Peeta !

Cinna m'attrape par la taille et me dépose aisément par terre. Peeta nous rejoint quelques secondes plus tard. Il me serre dans ses bras et échange une poignée de main avec mon mari.

— Où est ma sœur ? questionné-je en cherchant Katniss parmi les visages gris qui nous entourent.

— A la maison, avec ta mère et les enfants. Je suis parti en éclaireur, voir si je pouvais apprendre quelque chose mais, apparemment, nous n'en saurons pas plus aujourd'hui. Je vais me dépêcher de rentrer, je suis resté absent longtemps ils doivent s'inquiéter.

Je jette un regard en coin vers Cinna je ne sais pas bien quelle position je dois adopter. Autrefois, je n'aurais pas réfléchi, j'aurais couru chez ma sœur, mais à présent, tout est différent. Je suis mariée…

C'est alors que Cinna déclare :

— On va t'accompagner, je crois qu'il vaut mieux qu'on reste tous ensemble.

Ces mots… C'est comme s'il avait lu directement dans mon cœur et percé à jour le conflit qui m'agitait.

Il me couve d'un regard tendre et ajoute :

— Tu es d'accord, mon amour ?

Je hoche la tête, tellement heureuse que mes yeux s'embuent de larmes. Cinna glisse son mouchoir sur mes joues et essuie délicatement mes yeux.

— Hâtons-nous, cette cendre te fait mal aux yeux… murmure-t-il.

Je secoue la tête ne démentant pas, mon cœur cognant à tout rompre dans ma poitrine.

Je mêle mes doigts aux siens tandis qu'il discute avec Peeta tout en marchant.

Nous remontons la rue principale, passons à quelques ruelles de La Plaque et prenons l'allée pavée qui conduit au village des vainqueurs. Je contemple avec stupeur la cendre qui recouvre les pierres de la route d'une couche de poussière lourde et compacte qui se soulève à chacun de nos pas, comme une neige sale et laide. Les gens qui marchent autour de moi ont tous le même visage terne et gris. Je jette un coup d'œil à Peeta et à mon mari nous sommes tous pareils. Il n'y a plus ni blonds ni bruns, nous sommes aussi semblables que des statues de pierre.

Et je crains que cela ne s'arrête pas de sitôt, contrairement aux paroles réconfortantes de notre Maire. Au-dessus des montagnes, vers le District 6, la colonne de fumée s'élève en un immense champignon et s'étale, portée par le vent, cachant complètement le soleil.

En arrivant enfin à la maison, Peeta repère aussitôt Katniss qui trépigne sur le pas de la porte de leur demeure. Il lui adresse un petit signe et je la vois disparaître dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, pour avertir les autres de notre retour.

Nous allongeons le pas, pressés de nous mettre à l'abri et de nous débarrasser de toute cette cendre.

En ôtant ma veste, je répands de la poussière sur le plancher du hall et me mets à éternuer sans pouvoir m'arrêter. Peeta a été plus rapide que moi je l'entends dans le salon qui résume la situation au reste de la famille ainsi qu'à Finnick et Annie.

Je croise le regard de Cinna, posé sur moi, alors qu'il pensait mon attention attirée ailleurs. Il a l'air particulièrement soucieux. Dès que nos yeux se croisent, son visage change et l'inquiétude fait place à la tendresse. Comme toujours, il veut me protéger mais, je sais que cette fois, ça risque d'être difficile.

Le danger est chez nous.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous !

Voici le chapitre 4 ! J'espère que vous serez nombreux à le lire ! Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui me suivent et aiment cette histoire !

Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 4

 _Katniss_

La journée est passée sans amélioration du côté du ciel. Les bourrasques de vent se sont renforcées, apportant toujours plus de fumée sur le District 12. Le courant n'est pas revenu non plus. Nous avons dû allumer un feu de camp de fortune dans le jardin, sous la tonnelle, pour pouvoir faire cuire le repas. Les enfants prennent ça pour un jeu, une sorte de camping sauvage improvisé qui a un petit goût d'aventure et d'imprévu. Je m'en réjouis au moins, nous n'avons pas à les rassurer sans cesse. Nous sommes les seuls à nous ronger les sangs.

Vers cinq heures du soir, il fait déjà nuit et sans soleil de la journée, le fond de l'air est frais. Cela doit faire la vingtième fois que je relis la même page du livre posé sur mes genoux. Immanquablement, mon attention est attirée ailleurs, vers les cris des enfants qui jouent dans leur chambre au premier, vers l'aboiement lointain d'un chien qui hurle à la mort, quelque part en ville, vers le bruit des roues d'une voiture qui descend l'avenue principale.

Peeta dépose un bougeoir sur la table basse près de moi.

— Tu vas t'abîmer les yeux, me dit-il dans un souffle.

Effectivement, j'ai dû mal à déchiffrer les lettres sur la page en face de moi. Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête, lointaine et perdue dans mes pensées.

Beetee saurait sûrement quoi faire… Je suis sûre qu'il aurait déjà remis le courant !

Et tout à coup, je sursaute je viens d'avoir une idée ! Comme piquée par une mouche, je bondis de mon siège, lâchant le livre qui tombe au sol avec un bruit mat et reste ouvert, face au tapis.

Peeta tressaille à son tour en me voyant filer à toute vitesse vers l'étage.

— Katniss ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? m'interpelle-t-il.

Mais, je ne prends pas le temps de lui répondre et ne m'arrête qu'une fois dans notre chambre. Peeta ne tarde pas à m'y rejoindre je le sens dans mon dos qui m'observe depuis la porte tandis que je fouille fébrilement dans notre armoire.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? murmure-t-il, intrigué.

Je pousse les piles de vêtements, glisse ma main jusqu'au tréfonds du meuble et enfin, mes doigts touchent le côté lisse et dur d'une boîte. Je l'attrape et l'extirpe de sa cachette avec satisfaction.

Fébrile comme un enfant devant un coffre au trésor, je m'assois sur notre lit et pose le précieux récipient sur mes genoux. Peeta, de plus en plus curieux, s'avance et prend place sur la couette, à mes côtés. Il scrute la boîte en sapin, décorée de motifs floraux sculptés à la main. C'est Gale qui me l'a offerte pour notre mariage. C'était censé être une boîte à bijoux mais, en réalité, elle renferme tout autre chose. Je défais le loquet et soulève le couvercle. A l'intérieur, divers objets sont enveloppés dans un carré de soie rouge : ma broche de geai moqueur, la montre connectée fabriquée par Beetee, l'écusson qui ornait ma dernière tenue de combat pour le district 13 et un petit cylindre de métal argenté, délicatement sculpté.

Peeta murmure :

— J'ignorais que tu avais gardé tout ça…

Je caresse entre mes doigts ma broche dorée comment aurais-je pu m'en séparer ? Et en même temps, je ne me vois pas la porter tous les jours. Elle représente une part de ma vie qui est à jamais derrière moi. Je ne suis plus le Geai Moqueur à présent je ne le serai plus jamais.

Je suis redevenue simplement Katniss. Ici au 12, c'est ainsi que me voient les gens que je rencontre et que je côtoie tous les jours.

Peeta me contemple en silence, mesurant le poids de ce secret, essayant sans doute d'évaluer à quel point ces objets comptent pour moi et surtout de comprendre pourquoi je le lui ai caché. Au bout d'un moment, il demande :

— Je ne crois pas avoir jamais vu ce truc, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Il désigne le cylindre argenté.

Je souris et m'en saisis avec agilité. Le métal est froid dans ma paume, lourd à mon bras. Ce poids a quelque chose de familier et de rassurant. Mes doigts s'adaptent parfaitement au manche rond, strié de gravures. Au contact de ma peau, un déclic se fait entendre et le cylindre s'ouvre de part et d'autre. Un arc d'acier se déploie, magnifique et élancé.

Peeta émet un petit sifflement d'admiration.

— Il est superbe ! D'où le sors-tu ?

— Beetee l'a conçu pour moi. Au début, je ne voulais pas l'accepter. Je lui ai répondu que je n'en aurai plus besoin désormais. Mais il m'a répondu : « on ne sait jamais, prends-le ». De toute manière, personne d'autre ne peut s'en servir, il est calibré sur mon empreinte génétique.

Je fais pivoter mes doigts sur le manche central et l'arc se replie aussitôt, comme s'il était un prolongement de mon bras et m'obéissait à la simple pensée.

Je le repose dans la boîte et me saisis de la montre connectée.

— J'ai pensé qu'elle fonctionnerait peut-être vu qu'elle transmet par satellite.

— Bonne idée ! Tu crois que l'installation de Beetee fonctionne encore ?

— On va vite le savoir.

Je passe l'engin à mon poignet et l'active. L'écran vert s'allume. Le témoin de pile est faible mais, je devrais quand même pouvoir faire une tentative.

Je tente une connexion automatique vers le serveur qu'utilisait Beetee pour rester en contact lorsque nous étions sur le terrain. L'appel cherche et cherche encore et je commence à désespérer lorsque la voix de Beetee nous parvient enfin.

— Katniss, c'est bien toi ? demande-t-il.

La communication est extrêmement mauvaise, crachotante mais, nous avons une liaison.

— Oui, c'est moi. Nous sommes coupés du reste de Panem et il y a un grand incendie dans le 6, tout proche de nous.

— Je sais. Il y a eu des attentats, Katniss. Des explosions dans plusieurs districts. Les terroristes ont fait sauter l'usine de production électrique en premier, puis les réserves de carburants du 6. C'est de là que vient l'incendie. Il parait que les flammes poussées par le vent sont devenues incontrôlables. La moitié du district 6 est la proie du feu. La voie ferrée a aussi été coupée au niveau du 7e district. D'après Plutarch que j'ai pu joindre ce matin, le Capitole s'est retranché derrière des lignes de sécurité. Les militaires dressent des barrages aux portes de la Cité pour prévenir un nouveau coup d'Etat. Il ne faut attendre aucune aide de leur part. Nous sommes seuls, Katniss.

Je croise le regard de Peeta et je vois à son visage qu'il réfléchit à toute vitesse aux conséquences des nouvelles que vient de nous donner notre ami.

— Toi ça va ? lui demandé-je enfin.

— Pour l'instant oui. Je suis retranché dans mon bureau j'y travaillais quand l'électricité a été coupée. Je préfère rester ici pour assurer un lien entre les districts. Johanna m'a appelée aussi il y a une heure, et j'ai eu des nouvelles du district 4 dans la nuit. C'est la panique partout. Et, Katniss…

Il se tait une seconde et j'ai peur que la ligne ne soit interrompue mais, il finit par ajouter :

— Le 13 est menacé aussi. Plutarch pense que c'est l'objectif ultime des terroristes. S'ils s'emparent des armes nucléaires…

— Le Capitole tombera…

Ma voix est blanche mais je ne parviens pas à imaginer ça possible.

Nous voilà devant une nouvelle crise, peut-être la pire que nous avons traversée depuis 10 ans. A côté de ça, la prise d'otage du palais Présidentiel d'il y a six mois, c'était vraiment un amusement. Là, on parle d'armes tellement puissantes qu'elles pourraient réduire des Districts entiers à l'état de poussière et tuer des milliers de personnes.

— Je te rappelle si j'ai du nouveau, me dit Beetee.

— D'accord, on reste en contact.

La montre s'éteint.

Le voyant de batterie se met à clignoter en rouge.

— Il va falloir trouver d'urgence une batterie neuve, constaté-je.

Peeta hoche lentement la tête et murmure d'une voix grave :

— On va devoir dire aux autres ce qu'on a appris, Katniss… Et il va falloir s'organiser rapidement.

— A quoi tu penses ?

— Dès demain, je vais retourner à la boulangerie. Je vais faire du pain, autant que je pourrais parce que si la voie ferrée est coupée, nous n'allons plus recevoir d'approvisionnement et ce sera très vite l'affolement. Nos provisions sont maigres. Nous dépendons totalement des livraisons que ce soit en viandes ou en légumes. Et sans électricité, tout va devenir vite très compliqué. Il faut au moins que les gens aient du pain à manger sans quoi, tout va très vite dégénérer et tourner à l'affrontement.

Oui, je n'y avais pas pensé.

— Nous avons survécu avec bien moins sous le règne de Snow, le rassuré-je, nous survivrons encore.

Il m'attire brusquement contre lui et me serre dans ses bras avec une force presque violente. Il m'embrasse dans les cheveux et il murmure, si bas que je l'entends à peine :

— Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi, mon amour ?

Je reste ainsi blottie contre lui, dans sa chaleur, quelques instants encore avant de me lever. Je range soigneusement la boîte et ses secrets au fond de l'armoire, ne conservant que la montre avec moi. Puis, je tends ma main à Peeta et ensemble, nous redescendons au salon où nos amis attendent en discutant.

Lorsque j'ai terminé mon récit, tout le monde reste silencieux, le temps d'assimiler les informations.

— Il n'a aucune idée de l'identité des terroristes ? Ni de ce qu'ils veulent ? questionne finalement Cinna, intrigué.

— Non, Beetee ne nous a rien dit à ce sujet.

Finnick se lève et s'avance vers Peeta :

— Tu vas peut-être avoir besoin d'aide demain matin je ne sais pas trop de quoi je serai capable mais, tu peux compter sur moi.

Peeta lui tape sur l'épaule pour le remercier et Annie ajoute :

— Moi aussi, je peux aider au comptoir pour organiser la distribution si tu veux.

— Super, c'est très gentil à vous deux. En plus, mon apprenti était parti en voyage chez sa sœur qui vit au 8e je ne pense pas qu'il pourra revenir de sitôt si les trains ne circulent plus.

— Je vais retourner à l'hôpital essayer d'organiser les gardes et les urgences. Si la situation perdure, les groupes électrogènes vont vite s'épuiser. Et sans électricité, un grand nombre de nos appareils ne vont plus fonctionner. Il va falloir trouver des alternatives, éclairer le bloc opératoire d'une autre manière… déclare soudain Prim, soucieuse.

— On pourrait peut-être remettre en route la vieille usine à charbon elle alimentait le District il y a encore cinq ans. Elle est peut-être encore en état, déclare tout à coup ma mère.

Peeta fait une moue perplexe et réplique :

— Oui, l'idée est bonne, le problème c'est que cela fait des années que la mine ne tourne plus. Nos réserves de charbon doivent être minimes.

— Le filon n'était pas épuisé quand le Maire a décidé de la fermer, on peut peut-être y puiser ce qu'il nous faut, ajoute ma mère.

— Et pour la nourriture, on peut chasser en forêt, propose Finnick. Et Kat, tu m'as racontée que tu allais nager dans un lac avec ton père quand tu étais petite, il y a peut-être des poissons dans ce lac, non ?

Je hoche la tête oui, bien sûr qu'il y en a. J'ai bien souvent eu recours à cette solution pour nourrir Prim et ma mère lorsque la chasse n'avait rien donné. Un semblant de projet prend forme dans mon esprit un semblant d'ordre dans ce chaos et ça me rassure.

— Demain matin, j'irai parler au Maire, tranché-je. Il va falloir que tout le monde y mette du sien si nous voulons surmonter cette nouvelle crise !

Le soir venu, Prim et Cinna rentrent chez eux, à pieds, sous un grand parapluie prêté par ma mère. Sur le seuil, Maman insiste soudain pour qu'ils restent chez elle mais, Prim refuse, les joues roses, un rien gênée. Je retiens mon rire et prends le bras de ma mère en déclarant d'une voix qui ne laisse place à aucune polémique :

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne risquent rien. Et de toute manière, tu restes avec nous cette nuit, Maman.

Prim m'adresse un regard reconnaissant et s'accroche vivement au bras de Cinna pour sortir. Je les regarde s'éloigner depuis la porte ouverte lorsqu'ils atteignent le portillon qui ferme notre jardin, Prim se retourne et m'adresse un petit geste de la main et un sourire. Je lui réponds de même et suis leurs silhouettes enlacées qui s'enfoncent dans la brume grise. Une bourrasque soudaine soulève un tourbillon de poussière qui les enlace et les fait disparaître de mon champ de vision.

Je referme doucement la porte, sans bruit. Les enfants passent en courant dans le couloir et grimpent quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier. Manu a beau être le plus petit, il n'est pas en reste. Jonas, l'aîné de Finnick lui prend la main et l'aide à grimper. Une fois sur le palier des chambres, ils courent pour rattraper les filles qui les ont devancés. Je secoue la tête rien ne semble les effrayer ni les tracasser. Notre monde est sombre et noyé sous une pluie de cendres mais, ils jouent, rient et chahutent comme si demain, le soleil allait se lever sur un ciel sans nuage.

Que j'aimerai avoir leur âge ! Leur innocence !

Puis je me souviens qu'à leur âge, je crevais de faim et de froid… Alors, tout compte fait, nous ne sommes peut-être pas si mal que ça, malgré tout.

Peeta pose un gilet sur mes épaules. Je ne me suis pas aperçue que je frissonnais.

— Merci… soufflé-je.

— Viens, je vais allumer un feu, il commence à faire froid avec ce vent.

J'aide ma mère et Annie aux fourneaux tandis que Peeta et Finnick coupent des bûches dans la grange. J'entends le claquement régulier de la hache qui s'abat sur le bois et le fend en deux. Lorsqu'ils rentrent tous deux, une demi-heure plus tard, deux paniers de bois dans les bras, nous mettons la table. Les enfants ne courent plus à l'étage, ils sont tout à coup étonnamment sages. Peeta allume une flambée et presque aussitôt, une délicate odeur de sève remplit la pièce. La chaleur douce du feu se développe et rayonne dans le salon, repoussant l'humidité et le froid.

— A table ! crie Annie depuis le pied de l'escalier.

Les petits dévalent les marches :

— Doucement ! On ne court pas dans l'escalier ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le répéter ! ajoute-t-elle d'une voix plus sévère.

Ses enfants ralentissent le pas et s'excusent en passant près d'elle. Les miens les imitent et je reste stupéfaite. Annie est vraiment une mère remarquable. Elle arrive toujours à se faire obéir sans jamais élever la voix j'avoue que je l'admire vraiment !

Durant le repas, tout le monde mange tranquillement, à la lueur du feu et des bougies qui commencent à se consumer sur la table. Il m'en reste encore six dans le bahut… Je les ai comptées tout à l'heure… J'ignore combien de temps nous pourrons tenir avec cette maigre réserve.

Tout à coup, au milieu d'un silence, la voix de Téhani s'élève et demande :

— Maman ?

— Oui, ma puce ?

— Est-ce qu'on va tous mourir ?

Ces mots nous glacent tous jusqu'aux os et je me raidis :

— Mais non, ma chérie ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?

— Jonas a dit que le soleil était parti pour toujours et qu'on allait tous mourir, ajoute-t-elle.

Annie pose un regard consterné sur son fils aîné. Tous les visages se tournent vers le magnifique enfant blond âgé de neuf ans à peine, sans savoir quoi répondre.

Peut-être ne sont-ils pas aussi sereins que je le croyais, en fait…

Annie se lève et vient s'agenouiller près de son fils. Elle pose sa main sur sa cuisse et fixe son regard dans le sien. Son visage est calme, doux, apaisant.

Elle murmure :

— Il ne va rien vous arriver, mes chéris. Papa et moi, nous ne laisserons jamais quoi que ce soit de mal vous atteindre.

J'ai la gorge serrée, nouée par une émotion étrange que je ne contrôle pas mais, je me lève à mon tour et enlace mes deux enfants, assis côte à côte autour de la table. Leurs petites mains s'accrochent à mes bras avec une force surprenante.

— Je vous promets que tout va bien se passer… dis-je à mon tour, pour les calmer.

Téhani appuie sa tête contre mon bras, à la recherche d'un câlin. Je me penche vers eux et dépose un baiser dans les cheveux bruns de ma puce et un dans ceux d'or de mon fils avant d'ajouter :

— Personne ne va mourir.

Et curieusement, cette fois, j'ai l'impression qu'ils me croient. Tous leurs yeux sont braqués sur moi, adultes comme enfants et je peux voir sur leur visage cette lueur d'espoir qui tout à l'heure n'existait pas.

C'est quelque chose que je ne comprendrai jamais… Cette foi absolue et sans concession que les gens semblent avoir en moi, en mes paroles, depuis la guerre, je me l'explique toujours pas.

Pourtant, s'ils pouvaient lire en moi, s'ils savaient à quel point j'ai peur, à quel point mes mots me semblent vides de sens et de certitude… A quel point, moi-même je n'y crois pas, ils ne me fixeraient peut-être plus avec la même conviction…

Mais, ils voient une autre Katniss, une autre femme. Plus forte. Plus confiante que je ne le suis.

Ils voient encore et toujours la Fille du Feu qui défia le Capitole et tint tête à Snow.

Tous, sauf un. Peeta.

Lui me fixe avec une intensité grave et puissante. Lui lit en moi, et il sait que je suis terrifiée. Je me mordille la lèvre et rive mon regard au sien pour y trouver la force qui me fait défaut.

J'inspire lentement, pour obliger mon cœur qui tambourine à se taire, à calmer sa caracole bruyante et je reprends ma place à table, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Tout le monde se remet à manger, les conversations reprennent, Carly, la fille d'Annie éclate même de rire lorsqu'elle fait tomber un morceau de viande sous sa chaise et que Cookie se précipite pour le lui chiper.

Je garde un instant mes mains jointes sur mes genoux je tremble tellement que je serais incapable de tenir ma fourchette sans la lâcher.

Et tout à coup, les doigts brûlants de Peeta se referment sur ma peau glacée, sous la table. La pression de sa main est ferme, appuyée par ses yeux bleus intenses qui caressent mon visage. Je déglutis lentement et m'efforce de lui sourire. Mes doigts se mêlent aux siens, et en silence, nous partageons nos doutes et nos craintes.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut ! Voici la suite, bonne lecture à tous ! biz !

Chapitre 5

 _Jour 2_

Je sors de l'hôtel de ville avec sur mes épaules le poids de cet espoir insensé que tout le monde porte en moi. Le maire était tellement soulagé de me voir débarquer dans son bureau ce matin qu'il m'aurait embrassée. Comme si d'un coup de baguette magique, je pouvais effacer les nuages et faire revenir le soleil ! Mais, je ne peux pas !

L'avantage néanmoins d'être une « survivante », c'est qu'il s'est empressé de m'assurer de l'entière et totale coopération des équipes municipales dans la gestion de cette crise. Cela comprend la mise en place d'un service d'ordre, au cas où des pillages commenceraient à apparaître en ville. Il a également proposé de me fournir les plans de la vieille mine et les clés de l'ancienne usine électrique. Je connais quelques gars qui traînent souvent à La Plaque qui y ont travaillé avant la guerre, peut-être pourront-ils nous aider à remettre l'usine en route.

Avant de m'y rendre, je fais un petit détour par la boulangerie pour voir comment s'en sortent les autres. La pluie de cendres a ralenti seuls quelques flocons gros flottent encore dans l'air, sous le vent frais. Le ciel d'ombre est toujours obscur comme si la nuit ne devait jamais s'achever. Le soleil tente vainement de percer l'épaisse fumée qui occulte tout comme un toit sans fin. Il s'en dégage une clarté blafarde, jaunâtre et inquiétante, comme un présage désagréable de fin du monde.

L'odeur m'atteint avant même que je ne monte les marches qui conduisent à la boutique. Un délicieux parfum de pain chaud a envahi la rue et une foule dense se presse déjà devant la boulangerie de Peeta. Les gens font la queue, sans trop d'agitation pour l'instant. Je contourne le magasin et pénètre par la porte arrière, directement dans le fournil. Il y a fait agréablement chaud par rapport à dehors.

Je tombe sur Finnick, vêtu d'un grand tablier, manches retroussées, recouvert de farine des pieds à la tête. Il pétrit avec énergie des boules de pâte à la place du pétrin électrique qui est à l'arrêt.

— Oh ! Salut Kat ! me lance-t-il avec un sourire.

Il semble joyeux, content d'avoir quelque chose à faire et de pouvoir aider.

— Ca va ? Tu t'en sors ?

Il rit et hausse légèrement les épaules, l'air décontracté :

— Oui ! Comme si j'avais fait ça toute ma vie !

Il se frotte la joue avec l'avant-bras, déposant sur sa peau une large trace de farine. J'éclate de rire et frotte avec le bout de mes doigts sa joue pour faire partir le plus gros :

— Je vois ça en effet !

— Et de ton côté ? Avec le maire ?

— Il est d'accord pour nous aider. Je vais faire un saut à La Plaque voir si je trouve des anciens de l'usine ou de la mine qui pourraient me donner un coup de main.

Peeta apparaît, les bras chargé d'une plaque couverte de pains chauds et dorés qui sortent tout juste du four. Par bonheur, Peeta n'a jamais voulu changer le vieux four à bois de son père il a toujours dit que le pain y cuisait mieux. Je crois surtout que, comme c'était à peu près la seule chose qui avait survécu aux bombardements, il voulait le conserver comme un vestige de son passé.

C'est finalement une chance pour nous aujourd'hui au moins un problème que nous n'avons pas à régler.

Je suis soulagée à l'idée que quoi qu'il arrive, ma famille aura toujours de quoi se remplir le ventre. Je peux chasser pour nous trouver de la viande et Peeta nous cuira du pain tant qu'il restera de la farine. Et de ce côté-là au moins, je sais que nous avons des provisions. La grange derrière la boulangerie est pleine jusqu'à la gueule de la moisson d'été. C'est une des rares choses que nous parvenons à faire pousser au 12 le blé.

Peeta me sourit et me fait signe de l'attendre tandis qu'il se faufile vers l'avant du magasin. Le temps pour lui de décharger son fardeau dans les bacs et il revient.

Il écarte ses cheveux de son front d'un revers de manche et m'attire dans ses bras sans préambule. Il m'embrasse, avec chaleur et fougue, comme s'il ne m'avait pas vue depuis une semaine. Ou peut-être même un mois… Une vague de tiédeur m'enveloppe tandis que mes bras s'accrochent à ses avant-bras durs comme du bois à force de porter des sacs de farine. J'ai toujours adoré la force rassurante de son étreinte. Je me sens en sécurité contre lui.

Derrière nous, Finnick se gratte exagérément la gorge et Peeta finit par me lâcher, à regret. Je jette un regard noir à l'intrus qui éclate de rire. Peeta l'imite aussitôt et je me sens légèrement exclue de la blague…

— Tu t'es levé tôt, constaté-je, en baissant le son de ma voix pour éviter que Finnick n'épie notre conversation.

Peeta hoche la tête :

— Trois heures… Il y a beaucoup à faire. Tu as vu la queue devant la porte ? (A mon tour d'acquiescer.) Eh bien, c'est comme ça depuis l'aube. Dès que les gens ont vu la lueur dans le fournil, ils se sont mis à attendre. J'ai dû ouvrir avec une heure d'avance et commencé à distribuer le pain pendant que les fournées suivantes cuisaient.

— Tu as besoin que je reste aider ?

— Non, je suis certain que tu as bien d'autres choses à faire, mon amour. Et puis, Finnick et Annie sont là. On va s'en sortir !

— Ouaip ! ajoute Finnick en brandissant une boule de pâte. Et maintenant, chef, qu'est-ce que je fais de tout ça ?

— Je te laisse, murmuré-je à Peeta en déposant un dernier et rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Je m'éclipse vers la boutique, laissant Peeta expliquer à Finnick comment bouler le pain avant de le laisser reposer. J'y trouve Annie qui s'active avec notre jeune employée autour du comptoir. Les pains passent de main en main. Annie a déposé un saladier sur la caisse et ceux qui peuvent laissent un peu d'argent dedans. Certains déposent des billets, d'autres des pièces. Je vois aussi des œufs et des fruits au milieu de l'argent, ce qui me rappelle le temps où j'échangeai un peu de pain contre quelques écureuils au père de Peeta… Ma gorge se noue et les souvenirs affluent, tristes et sombres. Comme cette journée.

Mais, je me souviens aussi d'un lointain jour de pluie celui qui m'a permis de rencontrer mon garçon des pains et cela me redonne espoir.

Je pose ma main sur l'épaule d'Annie qui tourne la tête et me sourit en m'apercevant. Elle me fait signe que tout va bien et je m'éloigne pour les laisser travailler.

Je me retrouve dehors, dans le froid, à marcher, perdue dans mes pensées en direction de La Plaque.

Le quartier où fleurissaient jadis la contrebande et le marché au troc s'est tout naturellement reconstruit, de bric et de broc, sur ses propres ruines. Sae Boui-Boui y vend toujours sa soupe. Les années semblent passer sur elle sans l'atteindre. Elle est toujours aussi gentille avec moi. Je crois qu'elle ne voit toujours comme l'enfant efflanquée qui essayait de nourrir sa famille. En me voyant arriver sur la place, elle me fait un petit geste de la main. Je lui rends son salut, m'approche de sa cabane et lui achète volontiers une portion de soupe.

— Tiens, ma mignonne ! me lance-t-elle en me tendant un bol fumant.

Je la remercie d'un sourire et me saisit du récipient qui réchauffe délicieusement mes mains gelées. Sans soleil, avec cette couche de fumée si dense que même la lumière ne passe plus à travers, on se croirait en pleine tempête. Par moment, des éclairs zèbrent même le ciel d'après Cinna, ce sont des phénomènes magnétiques ou quelque chose comme ça… J'avoue que je n'ai pas tout compris mais que tout cela a quelque chose de menaçant.

— Dis-moi Sae, peux-tu me dire qui a travaillé à l'ancienne usine électrique, avant qu'elle ferme ?

— Tobias et Rank ils ont été parmi les derniers à quitter l'usine. Tu peux les trouver au bar ils y trainent depuis puisqu'ils n'ont pas retrouvé de travail depuis la fermeture, m'explique-t-elle.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers ce qu'elle appelle un bar : un taudis pour alcooliques chroniques où les types désœuvrés déposent leur mal de vivre sur un coin de comptoir en descendant des verres de l'ouverture à la fermeture, quand ils ne s'effondrent pas ivres morts dans le caniveau.

 _Super_ …

Si Peeta vient à apprendre que j'ai mis les pieds là-dedans, je suis sûre qu'il me fera une scène…

J'ai intérêt à me faire discrète… Mais comment se faire discret quand son visage a été placardé sur des écrans de 4 mètres par 3 pendant des semaines ?

A peine, ai-je franchi le seuil du bar que tous les regards se posent sur moi.

 _Génial ! Voilà qui commence bien !_

La pièce est à moitié vide. La plupart des tables sont désertes, à l'exception d'une où quatre types mal rasés jouent à un jeu de carte. Des jetons sont étalés au milieu du plateau, entre les verres à moitié plein et les bouteilles, à moitié vides.

Il règne dans le bar une odeur rance de renfermé, mélange âcre de sueur et de poussière. Des toiles d'araignées pendent dans les coins du plafond sans que cela paraisse dérangé le moins du monde les habitués. Quatre hommes sont accoudés au comptoir, avachis sur leurs tabourets, la main serrée sur leur verre. Deux d'entre eux me tournent le dos.

— Excusez-moi… Je cherche Tobias et Rank, dis-je d'une voix aussi détendue que possible.

Un murmure parcourt la salle.

L'un des deux hommes assis au comptoir se retourne lentement.

Il est assez jeune, mon âge, peut-être même moins mais, ses yeux pochés et vides lui en donnent facilement dix de plus. Il porte une barbe de quatre ou cinq jours, négligées ses fringues sont sales, son pantalon, déchiré au genou. Je réprime un frisson à l'idée que la révolution que nous avons menée n'a pas tout réglé comme je le croyais. La misère existe encore. Sous sa forme la plus brutale.

— Je suis Tobias. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Everdeen ?

Je suis tentée de le reprendre mais, je ne le fais pas ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Je ne veux pas le braquer. Même si ce type ressemble à une loque, j'ai désespérément besoin de son aide.

— Je voudrais essayer de remettre l'usine à charbon en route pour alimenter la ville en électricité. La panne risque de durer et certaines installations comme l'hôpital ont besoin de courant.

Tobias me toise lentement, semblant peser mes paroles.

— L'usine a fermé il y a cinq ans qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que quoi que ce soit est encore en état de fonctionner là-dedans ?

— Je n'en sais rien mais, ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non ?

L'homme émet un grognement. Il attrape son verre, le vide d'un trait et se lève. Il est plus grand que je l'imaginais, plus massif aussi et surtout, moins ivre. Il ne tremble pas ne vacille pas sur ses jambes. Il s'avance vers moi et se plante devant moi, à un mètre de distance. Je peux sentir son haleine parfumée au whisky. Il a des yeux gris, vifs et intelligents.

— Je vais avoir besoin de l'aide de Rank. Personne ne connait mieux la machinerie que lui.

— Et où pouvons-nous le trouver ?

Il soupire.

— S'il n'est pas ici, il doit cuver son vin chez lui…

— Alors, allons-y !

Il soupire et secoue la tête, comme si je ne savais pas ce que ça veut dire. Mais je ne le sais que trop. J'ai vécu avec Haymitch… Alors, les dégâts de l'alcool, je connais.

Tobias m'entraîne à travers les ruelles situées derrière la Plaque, vers le quartier le plus pauvre de la ville. Construites sur les ruines de l'ancien district, les maisons ne sont souvent d'un tas de planches et de briques amoncelées. Des abris de fortune, des toits de bric et de broc qui s'envolent à chaque orage et que l'on reconstruit sans cesse.

Tobias entre dans l'un des taudis en poussant une porte constituée d'une planche en bois.

Il fait sombre dans l'unique pièce mais j'aperçois un corps allongé sur un vieux canapé, au milieu de tout un tas de détritus de tous ordres. Ça pue, littéralement. Je retiens mon souffle et regarde Tobias s'approcher de Rank et le secouer fermement par l'épaule pour le réveiller. L'homme grogne. Il est affalé sur le ventre, la tête posée sur un tas de vêtements roulés en boule pour en faire un oreiller.

Tobias insiste mais Rank ne bouge pas.

Agacée, je m'approche du point d'eau de la baraque : un robinet qui goutte et je remplis un verre aux trois-quarts. Puis, je m'approche résolument de Rank et lui balance le verre au visage. Il s'éveille en hurlant et en gesticulant comme un malade. Une succession impressionnante de jurons sort de sa bouche je suis impressionnée. Même Haymitch n'aurait pas fait mieux !

Tobias me jette un coup d'œil étrange, les sourcils légèrement levés, surpris.

— C'est une méthode qui a fait ses preuves, lui dis-je tranquillement.

Et tout à coup, il éclate de rire. Son sourire éclaire son visage et je découvre enfin celui qu'il a dû être, avant d'être défoncé par la vie. Un sourire gagne mes propres lèvres et Tobias secoue Rank par l'épaule :

— Oh ! Rank ! C'est moi, c'est Tobias ! Il faut que tu te lèves ! On a besoin de ton aide.

— Mon aide ? Tu débloques petit ? J'serai curieux de savoir qui qu'aurait besoin d'un vieux machin comme moi ?

Sa voix est empâtée par l'alcool mais la détresse qui y transparait est bien réelle. C'est celle d'un homme qu'on a jeté dehors, mis au banc de la société, sans se soucier de savoir qu'il avait trimé toute la vie dans cette usine.

— Moi ! lancé-je d'une voix forte.

Rank lève les yeux et me découvre, en contre-jour, debout au milieu de sa bicoque. Je crois qu'il me reconnait car ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement et sa bouche reste un peu ouverte, comme s'il cherchait son air.

— Vous êtes le seul à pouvoir m'aider, ajouté-je plus doucement.

Une heure après, tandis que Rank essaie de dessaouler en prenant un bain, je discute avec Tobias devant la porte. Ce dernier a déplié une grande feuille de papier sur le dessus d'un tonneau, dans la ruelle. Il dessine à main levée un schéma des machines que nous devons absolument parvenir à remettre en état de fonctionner pour relancer la production électrique.

— Elles fonctionnaient parfaitement il y a cinq ans mais, avec la poussière et la corrosion, ça risque de ne pas être la même affaire… déclare-t-il.

— Et pour le charbon ? Mon mari pense que nous n'aurons peut-être pas assez de minerai pour faire tourner l'usine, demandé-je.

Il réfléchit, semble faire des calculs dans sa tête, avant de me répondre :

— C'est clair que ces machines, ça mange des quantités de charbon pas possible. Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'usine a fermé. Faudra voir ce qu'il reste dans les hangars.

J'entends l'horloge de la mairie qui sonne onze heures.

— Je dois m'occuper d'autre chose entre temps, on peut se retrouver à l'usine vers quinze heures ?

Tobias hoche la tête et ajoute, en riant :

— Ouais, ça lui laissera le temps de décuver !

Je m'éloigne en lui adressant un dernier signe de la main.

Je me rends aussitôt chez Prim et Cinna. Je toque et attends sur le seuil que mon styliste ouvre la porte.

— Entre Katniss, je t'en prie. Prim est encore à l'hôpital elle est partie très tôt ce matin.

— Je sais. A vrai dire, c'est toi que je viens voir. Est-ce que tu saurais comment je peux me procurer une pile ?

Je sors la montre connectée de ma poche et la lui tends.

Cinna jette un œil, ouvre le capot arrière pour regarder le format de la pile. Il sourit et file vers son atelier. Je le suis en refermant la porte derrière moi. Parmi les montagnes de tissus, les coffres de dentelles et de boutons, les bobines de fils, il attrape un boitier noir, le retourne et en sort une pile de la même taille que celle que je cherche.

— Elle n'est pas toute neuve mais, cela pourra te donner un peu de répit, me dit-il. Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Il insère la nouvelle batterie et la montre se remet en route. Le voyant clignote en vert, à 75%.

— Tu es génial ! C'était quoi au fait ?

— Oh rien, un mètre électronique je peux m'en passer, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Espérons que ça suffise.

— Et pour le reste ? Tu as du nouveau ?

Je lui raconte donc ma rencontre des plus surprenantes avec Tobias et Rank tandis qu'il me sert un verre de jus de fruits.

— Je suis désolé, mais pour le café, c'est compliqué… Je n'ai pas encore réussi à allumer la cheminée… me dit-il, penaud.

— Tu plaisantes ! Et la nuit dernière alors ? Vous n'aviez pas de chauffage !

Avec ce vent, la température nocturne n'a pas dû dépasser les 10° !

Il secoue la tête et ajoute, avec un demi-sourire :

— Tu sais, ça peut avoir du bon…

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux oui, je vois parfaitement de quoi il parle…

— Oui, mais bon… Je vais regarder si tu veux. Si la température chute encore, ça pourrait être moins agréable, crois-moi…

Il me faut une petite demi-heure pour régler le tirant d'air de la cheminée et préparer un bon feu pour le soir. Après quoi, nous rentrons tous les deux chez moi où ma mère nous attend avec un repas chaud. Prim arrive, essoufflée, alors que nous commençons à manger.

— Désolée d'être en retard ! J'ai dû opérer une fillette en urgence. Appendicite aigüe. A la bougie ! Rends-toi compte, Katniss !

— Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais tout mon possible pour régler ça, lui répondis-je en lui tendant une assiette.

— Je pourrais peut-être t'accompagner cet après-midi ? Ça me permettrait de me rendre utile, me propose alors Cinna.

— Volontiers, oui !

L'usine électrique a été bâtie en périphérie de la ville, à quelques centaine de mètres de l'entrée de la vieille mine. Un chemin de fer relie encore les deux bâtiments. Les rails sont recouverts par les herbes et les ronces mais, on aperçoit encore la trace qui serpente jusqu'au puits principal.

J'avais peur que Tobias et Rank nous fasse faux bond mais, ils sont là tous les deux, assis sur un rocher, à quelques pas de l'entrée de l'usine. Je fais rapidement les présentations et note que Tobias s'est rasé, a attaché ses cheveux en catogan et a changé de tee-shirt. Rank a également fait un petit effort ses cheveux sont propres et peignés en arrière il arbore une salopette qui ressemble à un bleu de travail. Des chaussures de chantier dont le bout est usé à force d'avoir servi terminent sa tenue. Un sac bleu, sale et assez gros, traîne à ses pieds.

— Bon alors, on entre ? demande-t-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Je hoche la tête et jette un coup d'œil aux fils barbelés qui encerclent le site. Le portail de fer est peut-être franchissable mais vu sa hauteur, nous risquons de nous y briser le cou.

— Vous n'auriez pas la clé, des fois ? ironisé-je.

Rank m'adresse son plus beau sourire et sort de son sac un énorme coupe-boulon. Le temps que je comprenne, il a proprement découpé une porte dans le barbelé. D'un coup de pied franc et puissant, Tobias fait basculer le grillage à l'intérieur du site et nous pénétrons dans l'enceinte de l'usine.

A l'intérieur du bâtiment à l'abandon, Rank et Tobias nous guident jusqu'au poste de commande. Ils vérifient l'état des installations, essaient de relancer les machines.

— Va falloir faire quelques réparations, ma jolie, me dis finalement Rank. Mais, ça peut peut-être marcher.

— Super ! Et pour les réserves de charbon ?

— Il faut qu'on descende au sous-sol, c'est là qu'on le stockait. Viens, me propose Tobias en me prenant le poignet.

J'adresse un signe de tête à Cinna pour lui dire que je reviens et suis Tobias à travers un dédalle d'escaliers et de coursives sombres.

Au bout d'un moment de marche, Tobias rompt enfin le silence pour murmure :

— Au fait, désolé…

— Pourquoi ?

— Pour le tutoiement… J'ai plus trop l'habitude de parler à des gens, alors, le tu, ça vient plus facilement…

Je regarde son profil droit dans l'ombre du couloir. Il paraît embarrassé, mal à l'aise. Alors, je réponds tranquillement :

— Pas de problème. Ça ne me gêne pas.

Au bout du corridor, il nous faut emprunter une échelle raide, cerclée de métal qui descend tout droit dans le sous-sol.

Une fois en bas, Tobias m'aide à descendre les derniers barreaux. Mes pieds se posent dans la poussière de charbon.

Tobias allume une torche de fortune un morceau de bois enroulé d'une bande de tissu huilé qu'il enflamme avec son briquet. La lumière vive et fugitive passe d'un mur à l'autre, court sur les tas de charbon rependus dans les coins. Il en reste peu. Trop peu pour ce que nous voulons faire.

— Je crois qu'il va falloir remettre aussi la mine en route… soupiré-je.

— Ouais, c'est clair qu'avec ça, on n'ira pas loin ! approuve Tobias.

— Viens, remontons. Il faut le dire aux autres.

Pendant ce temps, Rank n'a pas chômé. Aidé de Cinna qui s'affaire sur les machines, il nettoie les filtres, tape comme un sourd sur des pièces rouillées, huile et nettoie.

— Il va falloir trouver rapidement du charbon, déclaré-je à l'interrogation silencieuse de Cinna.

— Il vous faut aller chercher les anciens de la mine ils bossent pour le chemin de fer maintenant, nous dis Rank en émergeant de dessous un engin.

— OK, on s'en charge, continuez ici tous les deux, tranche Cinna en venant me rejoindre.

En sortant de l'usine, nous prenons le chemin de la gare. Je remarque que Cinna est soucieux.

— Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Il sursaute.

— Non… enfin, oui. Je me demande combien de temps tout ça va durer ?

— Si Beetee dit vrai et que Panem est attaqué de toute part par des terroristes, je crains que ce ne soit que le commencement…

— Je sais. J'ai seulement peur pour Prim.

— Elle ne risque rien à l'hôpital, tu sais.

Il me regarde et rit :

— Et tu crois que ça m'empêche de m'inquiéter pour elle ? Tout est différent désormais… Crois-moi, en ce moment-même, Peeta se fait sûrement un sang d'encre pour toi.

Je secoue la tête, amusée et réplique :

— Mais non, voyons ! Il sait que je peux me défendre toute seule, quoi qu'il arrive.

Il me jette un regard qui veut dire « tu en es bien sûre ? » et tout à coup, mes certitudes me semblent soudain moins évidentes.

 _Est-ce possible ? Est-ce que Peeta se fait vraiment du souci pour moi, sans arrête, dès que je suis loin de lui ?_

Je n'ai pas le loisir de me poser plus de question car nous arrivons à la gare. Cinna a juste le temps de m'attraper par le bras pour me tirer derrière un pilier. Il me serre contre lui, pour nous dissimuler tous les deux. La gare est en proie à une panique monstre. Les entrepôts situés derrière les quais ont été pris d'assaut et les gens crient et se battent, se disputent les sacs de vivre et de nourriture qui restent.

— Ils ont compris que plus aucun train ne circulait, constate froidement Cinna. C'est maintenant que les choses vont vraiment se compliquer.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde !

Voici le 6e chapitre d'une vie si paisible. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait ! Désormais, je vais publier tous les 15 jours parce que j'ai pas mal de travail et un peu moins de temps pour écrire. Rendez-vous dans une quinzaine de jours pour le chapitre suivant !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 6

Je contemple avec effroi ces scènes de bagarre de rue et d'affrontements sans précédents dans notre district. Jamais, même quand nous crevions de faim sous le joug du Capitole les gens ne sont conduits de cette manière, avec autant de violence et d'égoïsme. Je n'en crois pas mes yeux.

Deux hommes partent en courant, un sac à l'épaule. Ils sont poursuivis par d'autres gars qui les prennent en chasse en hurlant. Pendant ce temps, d'autres encore se battent sur les quais. Un sac de pommes de terre est déchiré dans la lutte et les tubercules s'éparpillent au sol, roulant et rebondissant sur le ciment. Des enfants, qui se cachaient derrière des piles de caisse, surgissent vivement et s'emparent de tout ce qui leur tombe sous la main, remplissant leur tee-shirt de nourriture.

— Nous devons partir de là, Katniss, c'est trop dangereux.

La main de Cinna m'attire, m'arrache à ce spectacle qui me terrorise et me paralyse. Nous nous replions derrière un bâtiment en friche, à une centaine de mètres des voies ferrées. J'ai la respiration erratique, le cœur qui bat trop fort, les mains moites.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend tout à coup ? finis-je par murmurer.

— Ils ont peur. Ils craignent de manquer de nourriture. Ils savent qu'il n'y en aura pas pour tout le monde.

— Mais, nous avons vécu bien pire et… Enfin, jamais je n'ai vu pareil carnage !

Je suis choquée et terrifiée. J'ai l'impression de ne plus reconnaître mes voisins, les gens que je connais pourtant depuis que je suis toute petite. Le monde autour de moi me semble fou.

— Tu oublies qu'avant, il y avait les Pacificateurs. Ils faisaient régner la terreur mais ils maintenaient surtout l'ordre. Il va nous falloir être prudents, Katniss parce que, crois-moi, cette folie ne va pas s'arrêter là. Tant que les gens auront peur de manquer, ils vont se battre à mort. La situation risque de très vite devenir incontrôlable.

— Et pour les mineurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Nous avons impérativement besoin d'eux !

Cinna soupire, songeur et finit par murmurer :

— Je vais essayer de me faufiler jusqu'aux bâtiments administratifs les pilleurs ont l'air d'être cantonnés sur la zone de déchargement.

— N'y compte pas. Je t'accompagne.

— Pas question !

Je toise Cinna d'un regard furibond et ce dernier chuchote :

— Peeta va me tuer…

Je lui attrape le bras, amusée et réplique :

— Mais non ! Allez, viens ! Il ne faut pas traîner.

Nous nous faufilons entre des piles de caisses et des pièces détachées entassées entre les bâtiments, courant pliés en deux pour nous faire les plus discrets possible.

Nous parvenons enfin au bâtiment principal dans lequel se trouvent les bureaux. L'immeuble est cerné de gardes armés qui veillent derrière un portail clos.

Je m'avance, espérant que mon visage me serve de laissez-passer. Mais, aussitôt, les gardes sursautent et pointent leurs armes sur moi. J'entends le cliquetis des chargeurs. Je lève lentement les mains ouvertes pour montrer que je ne suis pas armée.

— S'il vous plaît, nous devons entrer, dis-je d'une voix claire.

L'un des gardes secoue son arme pour me dissuader d'avancer :

— Reculez ! Personne n'entre !

Je recule prudemment d'un pas.

Un autre garde, plus jeune, s'approche de son collègue et lui murmure :

— C'est Katniss Everdeen, chef…

— Et alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux que ça me fasse !

— C'est que… on devrait peut-être savoir ce qu'elle veut… chef…

Le chef soupire et se tourne à nouveau vers moi :

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

— Nous cherchons des anciens mineurs. Nous avons besoin de leurs connaissances pour remettre la mine en route, expliqué-je.

Le chef éclate de rire :

— Remettre la mine en route, vous êtes tombés sur la tête ! Cette saloperie nous a fait bouffer suffisamment de poussière comme ça ! Trente ans à respirer du charbon et à nous demander si on n'allait pas mourir dans un éboulement ! Manquerait plus qu'on nous y renvoie ! On aura tout vu !

Je réalise que j'ai celui qu'il me faut devant les yeux. Malheureusement.

— Ce n'est que temporaire. Le temps de récupérer assez de charbon pour faire fonctionner l'ancienne usine électrique.

Le chef des gardes baisse légèrement son arme, il m'écoute, avec attention et curiosité. Profitant de ce qu'il semble disposé à nous laisser exposer notre problème, Cinna ajoute :

— La panne de courant risque de durer un certain temps. D'après nos informations, la centrale électrique du District 6 a été sabotée. Il faudra peut-être des jours pour qu'elle puisse à nouveau produire de l'électricité. En attendant, nous devons trouver une solution pour alimenter l'hôpital et les services d'urgences.

L'homme étouffe un juron et range son pistolet.

— Ouvrez le portail ! Laissez-les passer ! crie-t-il au garde barrière en faction.

Nous franchissons les grilles et il nous rejoint de l'autre côté. Il me tend sa main :

— Je m'appelle Tucker. Désolé pour l'accueil… Venez, je vais vous conduire aux autres. Nous sommes dix-huit en tout à travailler pour le chemin de fer. Quand les émeutes ont commencé ce matin, on s'est tous enfermés ici dedans. C'est le centre opérationnel.

— Combien d'entre vous ont connu la mine ? demande Cinna.

— Presque tous. Les plus jeunes n'y ont fait qu'un an ou deux mais, les plus anciens, comme moi, on y a passé la moitié de notre vie. La première fois que je suis descendu dans le puits, j'avais douze ans. J'avais tellement peur que j'arrivais à peine à tenir ma pioche.

Tout en parlant, il nous guide vers l'entrée du bâtiment et prend l'escalier.

Un panneau gribouillé à la main barre l'accès aux ascenseurs.

 _Logique_ …

Nous pénétrons enfin dans une vaste salle située au troisième étage. La pièce vitrée domine les quais et les rails désespérément déserts.

— Salut, Douggy ! dit-il en serrant la main d'un type du même âge que lui, la cinquantaine grisonnante. Comment ça se présente ?

— Mal. Tout est bloqué. Les liaisons sont coupées et l'équipe que j'ai envoyée ce matin remonter les rails a trouvé des arbres abattus sur la voie à plusieurs endroits.

Tucker se tourne vers nous.

— La petite dit qu'elle peut remettre le courant si on lui trouve du charbon, explique-t-il.

Les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce se rapprochent et nous entourent. Aux murmures, je sais que certains nous ont reconnus.

— C'est sûr qu'on aurait bien besoin de nos écrans de contrôle… murmure Douggy. De quoi avez-vous besoin?

— Il nous faut des volontaires pour extraire du charbon. Le stock dont nous disposons est insuffisant actuellement. Nous avons de quoi tenir quelques heures seulement.

Douggy cherche des yeux quelqu'un parmi ses compagnons. Il finit par repérer celui qu'il cherche :

— Dis, tu as toujours les plans de la mine, Shany ?

Shany s'avance et je découvre une jeune femme, d'une vingtaine d'années, rousse avec des taches poudrées sur le nez. Elle pose ses yeux très clairs, presque transparents, sur nous et, après un instant d'hésitation, elle hoche la tête.

— Oui, j'ai tout gardé après l'accident…

L'accident…

Tout à coup, ça me revient. La mine a finalement fermé après qu'une explosion a endommagé la conduite principale. Les secours ont mis trois jours pour sortir les mineurs de dessous les décombres. Si je me souviens bien, il n'y avait pas eu de mort.

Pourtant, la voix de la fille est étrangement douloureuse quand elle prononce ces mots. Je me demande pourquoi mais je n'ose pas demander.

Shany disparaît vers le fond de la salle et ouvre une armoire. Elle en sort un grand carton qu'elle dépose sur son bureau. En fouillant à l'intérieur, elle en sort une brassée de plans roulés qu'elle nous apporte.

Douggy s'en empare et commence à les étaler sur un bureau vide, proche de nous. Il les étudie un moment, commente, discute avec ses collègues qui se sont peu à peu regroupés autour de lui.

Cinna et moi reculons pour leur laisser le champ libre autour de la table.

A ce que je comprends, la discussion porte sur la manière d'accéder au puits puisque le dernier éboulement a condamné l'accès principal sous des tonnes de gravats. Un jeune homme, jusque-là tellement discret que je ne l'avais même pas remarqué, pose son index sur le plan et déclare :

— Il reste la voix sud. Le boyau est étroit et raide mais il est resté intact après l'explosion.

Shany s'interpose :

— C'est trop dangereux, Liam et tu le sais parfaitement. Si cet accès n'a jamais été utilisé, c'est pour une bonne raison !

Intriguée par l'agressivité latente dans sa voix, je demande timidement :

— Pourquoi ?

Liam pose son regard gris sur moi et m'explique tranquillement, comme si Shany n'existait pas :

— C'est un boyau qui a été creusé pour atteindre une galerie inaccessible par la voie principale. Mais, la roche s'est avérée plus dure que prévue, ce qui fait que le tunnel n'a pas pu être ouvert sur un diamètre standard. Il est beaucoup plus réduit et très pentu sur certaines zones. L'exploitation aurait coûté trop cher alors, les travaux ont été abandonnés. Il n'empêche qu'en l'état actuel, cela me paraît le moyen le plus rapide d'extraire le minerai. La veine n'a jamais été exploitée, elle est intacte. Vous n'aurez pas à creuser bien profond.

Liam recule pour contourner la table et c'est alors seulement que je réalise qu'il se déplace en fauteuil roulant. Il s'arrête face à Shany qui garde ostensiblement le silence, apparemment furieuse. Elle serre les poings de colère. Liam s'en aperçoit et lui prend la main pour l'obliger à le regarder. Je suis cet étrange échange, sans comprendre, perplexe mais fascinée par ce drame silencieux qui se joue devant nous. Les autres restent à l'écart, comme s'ils savaient.

— Shany, tu sais que c'est le seul moyen…

Sa voix est douce, convaincante elle fait craquer quelque chose en elle car la jeune fille éclate en sanglots.

— Tu ne peux pas y aller ! Je ne veux pas que tu y retournes !

— Je n'ai pas le choix. Ils ont besoin de moi.

Shany tombe à genoux devant lui et pose sa tête sur ses genoux inertes. Liam caresse doucement ses cheveux et ajoute :

— Je t'aime, petite sœur, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Shany hoche la tête entre deux sanglots et Liam se retourne vers les autres en leur disant :

— Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Tucker et Douggy échangent un bref coup d'œil et acquiescent :

— Oui, c'est sûr que c'est la meilleure solution mais, sans toi, on n'y arrivera pas. Tu es le seul à connaître cette galerie, ajoute Tucker.

— C'est pour ça que je viens avec vous.

Il frappe sur le repose-bras de son fauteuil et ajoute :

— Je ne pourrais pas descendre dans le puits mais, je vous guiderai d'en haut.

— Ok, on va étudier ça de plus près, tranche Douggy.

Tucker s'avance vers nous et murmure :

— On va y aller, ne vous inquiétez pas. Liam est ingénieur, il sait ce qu'il fait.

— Il a été blessé dans l'explosion ? demande Cinna.

Tucker hoche la tête :

— Ouais, il était descendu pour analyser une galerie qui présentait des infiltrations d'eau et le toit s'est effondré sur lui. Il a été sorti parmi les derniers de là-dessous. Il est resté plus de trois jours les jambes et le dos écrasés par les blocs de roche. Et c'est justement par le boyau dont il parle qu'il a été évacué. Pour sa sœur, c'est très dur d'imaginer qu'il s'approche même simplement du puits. Elle a cru qu'elle l'avait perdu lors de l'accident. Comme leurs parents ont été tués pendant le bombardement du 12, ils sont seuls au monde, tous les deux.

— Je comprends… dis-je, émue par ce récit tragique. Je suis désolée de vous imposer à tous pareil sacrifice… Si nous avions un autre choix…

— Je sais. Nous le savons tous et avec ce qu'il se passe dehors, nous avons tous conscience du fait qu'il va falloir nous serrer les coudes, cette fois encore plus que les autres.

Lorsque Cinna et moi quittons le bâtiment, l'orage gronde. Des éclairs zèbrent les nuages et il fait nuit tout à coup, comme un soir d'apocalypse. Le tonnerre craque si fort au-dessus de nous que je sursaute. De grosses gouttes éparses commencent à tomber, mouillant la terre battue et courbant les herbes hautes. Elles s'écrasent avec un bruit mat sur le toit de tôle de l'entrée qui nous protège.

La proximité de l'orage a fait fuir les vandales. Les quais sont à nouveau déserts. Nous les traversons pour gagner du temps et atteindre plus rapidement la ville. Les entrepôts ouverts sont vides, dévalisés de leur précieux contenu. Il ne reste que quelques sacs éventrés et quelques graines de blés et de maïs éparpillées sur sol. On dirait qu'il y a eu la guerre tellement tout est dévasté.

Je n'en reviens pas.

A ce moment-là, un éclair déchire le ciel, immédiatement suivi du craquement terrifiant du tonnerre. Cette fois, je hurle de peur et m'accroche inconsciemment au bras de Cinna. La déchirure était si violente que c'était comme si ciel s'était fendu en deux.

— La foudre est sûrement tombée quelque part… murmure Cinna et refermant sa main sur la mienne.

Je regarde en direction de la trajectoire de l'éclair et, j'aperçois bientôt une lueur rougeoyante et de la fumée. Je blêmis :

— Cinna, c'est le quartier de l'hôpital, je crois !

Nous nous mettons à courir, comme un seul homme, sans nous poser davantage de questions.

Le temps pour nous de dépasser les vieux quartiers où se trouvent l'ancienne usine électrique, et nous entrons dans les rues commerçantes. La sirène des pompiers hurle et le véhicule armé du canon à eau nous dépasse en klaxonnant. Cinna m'attire vivement sur le trottoir, m'évitant de justesse de me faire renverser.

— Merci… murmuré-je en levant les yeux vers lui.

Mais il fixe le camion, angoissé, espérant qu'au bout de la rue, il tourne à gauche plutôt qu'à droite.

L'engin klaxonne à nouveau et tourne à droite sur les chapeaux de roue.

— Non…

Je lui prends la main et l'entraîne derrière moi tandis que je me remets à courir.

La pluie tombe plus drue à présent elle nous trempe jusqu'aux os et c'est glacés et à bout de souffle que nous débouchons enfin à l'entrée du chemin qui conduit à l'hôpital.

Je ne peux que m'arrêter, sidérée en découvrant le chaos qui règne ici.

La foudre est tombée sur l'un des cèdres centenaires qui parsèment le parc de l'hôpital. Le géant d'au moins vingt mètres de haut a été coupé en deux, de haut en bas par l'éclair, projetant la cime et les branches hautes sur l'aile Est du bâtiment. Les baies vitrées ont explosé, un pan de mur est à moitié effondré et le feu s'est propagé à l'intérieur de l'hôpital. La pluie aide les secours mais, à l'extérieur, c'est la panique. Les infirmiers et les médecins évacuent les malades, poussant chaises roulantes et lits vers l'extérieur, sous des trombes d'eau. Les patients les plus vaillants clopinent, cannes à la main tandis que des infirmières essaient en vain de dresser des tentes de fortune en catastrophe.

— Il faut les aider ! dis-je en me remettant à courir en direction des tentes.

Cinna me suit mais, arrivé devant l'hôpital, il me crie :

— Je dois la retrouver, Katniss !

Je hoche la tête je sais. Je voudrais l'accompagner mais c'est son rôle à présent et il y a trop à faire dehors.

Je le vois disparaître dans le bâtiment rempli de fumée et de cris tandis que j'attrape une corde et aide une jeune femme à dresser la première tente.


	7. Chapter 7

Salut à tous et toutes !

Un grand merci pour tous vos commentaires et vos encouragements, ça fait super plaisir ! Petit clin d'œil spécial à Sarah70801 ! Tu lis dans mes pensées ;)

Bonne lecture à tous ! et à très vite !

Chapitre 7

Les villageois arrivent par dizaines pour prêter main forte et peu à peu, la panique cède la place à un semblant d'organisation. Les malades sont regroupés à l'abri et pris en charge tandis que les pompiers viennent à bout de l'incendie. Il tombe toujours des cordes je suis complètement trempée. J'ai attaché mes cheveux avec un élastique qui trainait au fond de ma poche pour éviter qu'ils ne s'égouttent devant mes yeux. Mon pantalon colle à mes cuisses, mon tee-shirt moule ma poitrine mais, personne ne semble y prendre garde. Nous sommes tous dans le même état, plus ou moins couvert de boue, de sang ou de noir de suie. La pluie chargée de cendres crée des ruisseaux gris sur le sol.

Je me redresse un instant après avoir allongé un malade sur un brancard. Je frotte mes reins douloureux d'une main lasse et jette un œil alentours.

Peeta est en train de courir dans ma direction. Il a dû apprendre pour l'incendie. Mon cœur accélère brusquement et fait une embardée dans ma poitrine. Après tout ce que nous avons traversé aujourd'hui, je m'autorise enfin à ressentir la peur et l'épuisement. Je cours à mon tour et tombe dans ses bras. Je m'y réfugie, corps et âme. Je sanglote même un peu, surprise par ma propre faiblesse. Sa chemise est trempée mais je sens sa peau si chaude au-dessous du tissu translucide. Ses bras m'enlacent, me serrent, m'enferment dans une cage dont je voudrais ne jamais sortir.

— Katniss… Tu vas bien ?

— Oui, ça va…

— Où est Prim ? Et Cinna ? S'inquiète-t-il en ne les voyant nulle part.

— Il la cherche encore … je ne sais pas …

Je réalise que Cinna a disparu dans le bâtiment depuis de longues minutes. Brusquement inquiète, je tourne la tête vers l'entrée et guette durant quelques secondes. Les infirmières et les médecins se mêlent aux pompiers qui vont et viennent dans le hall, au milieu des lances à incendie et des brancards.

— Il faut les retrouver ! dis-je tout à coup.

Peeta acquiesce et me prend la main. Nous avançons d'un pas décidé vers l'entrée de l'aile dévastée d'où s'échappe encore de la fumée. Nous nous engageons dans les escaliers lorsque la haute silhouette de Cinna émerge du brouillard gris. Il serre Prim dans ses bras.

Je cours vers lui en criant :

— Prim ! Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Ma sœur tourne la tête vers moi et me fait un signe rassurant de la main. Puis, je l'entends déclarer à l'attention de son mari :

— Je t'assure que je peux marcher toute seule…

Mais Cinna ne fait pas mine de la lâcher. Au contraire.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demande Peeta.

Prim soupire :

— Rien de glorieux, je t'assure… Dans la panique qui a suivi le début d'incendie, j'ai été bousculée et je suis tombée dans l'escalier. Je pense que je me suis démis l'épaule… Mais, ce n'est pas grave. Une de mes collègues arrangera ça dès que les patients auront tous été pris en charge.

Nous sortons rapidement de la fumée et rejoignons les tentes dehors.

Malgré ses protestations, Cinna allonge Prim sur un lit disponible et appelle une infirmière. En reconnaissant ma sœur, la jeune fille s'écrie :

— Prim ! Tu es blessée ! Fais-moi voir !

L'infirmière examine rapidement son bras puis murmure :

— Je vais chercher quelqu'un pour te remettre ça, je reviens.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Prim avale un comprimé contre la douleur tandis que l'infirmière achève de mettre son bras en écharpe.

Ma sœur grimace et me jette un regard fugitif, un peu coupable.

Je sais qu'elle déteste montrer sa souffrance c'est un aveu de faiblesse terrible pour elle. Je me souviens d'un jour, il y a deux ans environ, où après s'être coupée la main par accident, elle m'avait dit avec une amertume palpable : « heureusement que ce n'est pas moi qui suit allée dans l'arène, finalement… ».

Elle l'a dit sur le ton de la plaisanterie mais je ne suis pas dupe. Je sais qu'elle culpabilise toujours pour ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là.

Moi, je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. J'ai fait mon choix, un choix qui s'est imposé à moi comme une évidence lorsque j'ai entendu énoncer son nom. Et à aucun moment, je ne l'ai regretté.

D'autant que ce choix a conduit Peeta dans ma vie.

Je souris et arrange une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille :

— Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien, petite sœur…

— Je vais te ramener à la maison, dit Cinna en revenant après avoir parlé à l'infirmière.

— Mais…

Cinna pose sur elle un regard tendre mais ferme qui n'admet aucun « mais ».

Prim jette un œil à son bras en écharpe, puis à l'hôpital. Le feu est éteint à présent et l'aile détruite a été isolée du reste du bâtiment. Les médecins sont en train de réorganiser les services pour pouvoir accueillir tout le monde dans les ailes restantes. Les infirmières s'activent déjà à ouvrir les fenêtres des étages pour évacuer les dernières odeurs de fumée.

Prim soupire, soulagée de voir que l'incident est clos.

— D'accord… Ramène-moi chez nous.

Cinna se penche vers elle mais, elle l'arrête d'un geste :

— Je peux marcher, mon amour !

Elle se radoucit et ajoute dans un souffle :

— Je t'assure…

Vaincu, il lui offre sa main.

— A demain, vous deux ! leur dit Peeta. Repose-toi bien !

Prim hoche la tête et ils s'éloignent, enlacés.

— Et si on rentrait, nous aussi ? propose-t-il alors.

— Bonne idée. Je prendrais bien une douche chaude…

Au moment où les mots sortent de ma bouche, je soupire, en réalisant que sans électricité, nous n'avons pas d'eau chaude pour nous laver.

Mais Peeta m'enlace et chuchote, au creux de mon oreille :

— On peut peut-être partager un bain…

Je lui jette un coup d'œil surpris et je le suis jusque chez nous. Ma mère nous a gardé notre repas sur un coin de la cheminée les enfants sont couchés. Il est tard. Sans soleil, je perds totalement la notion du temps. Je salue nos amis, réunis autour du feu et je vois Annie faire un signe de tête à Peeta. Ce dernier m'entraîne aussitôt vers l'étage.

Dans notre salle de bain, la baignoire est pleine de délicieuses et attirantes volutes de vapeur se dégagent de l'eau, répandant dans la chambre une délicate odeur de fleurs.

Je souris, aux anges et enlace Peeta qui semble assez satisfait de sa surprise.

— Comment as-tu fait ça ?

— J'étais sûr que tu serais allée à l'hôpital quand on nous a prévenus de l'incendie. Et vu ce qu'il tombait, j'ai pensé qu'un bain chaud ne serait pas de trop à notre retour. Annie s'est chargée du reste…

— Fais-moi penser à la remercier quand nous redescendrons…

Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase que Peeta est contre moi.

— Hum, hum… confirme-t-il.

Ses mains saisissent ma taille, mon souffle caresse mon épaule. Ses lèvres déposent une ligne de baisers brûlants le long de mon cou jusqu'à ma mâchoire avant de remonter et de s'emparer de mes lèvres.

Je fonds entre ses bras, cède à ses caresses, à ses lèvres si douces sur les miennes, assoiffées de lui.

La peur que j'ai ressentie aujourd'hui décuple mes sens et rend chaque geste plus intense. J'ai besoin de lui, de sa peau contre la mienne, besoin de sentir cet amour immense et absolu qu'il me voue et que je partage avec lui. C'est violent, impérieux. Je me noie dans ses baisers.

Ses mains remontent mon tee-shirt mouillé et me m'enlève. Mes doigts déboutonnent avidement sa chemise et j'en écarte les pans d'un geste vif, dévoilant son torse nu. Un sourire amusé se forme à la commissure de ses lèvres.

— J'adore quand tu es comme ça, mon amour… souffle-t-il.

Nous restons un instant immobile, les yeux dans les yeux, peau contre peau, consumés par notre désir, par notre besoin de l'autre. Je savoure la chance que j'ai de l'avoir. Puis, il défait mon pantalon et je l'envoie valser d'un coup de pied. Il atterrit au pied du lit. Nos vêtements trempés s'entassent sur le parquet ils vont probablement faire des marques sur le bois mais, en cet instant, je m'en moque éperdument.

Peeta m'entraîne dans la salle de bain et s'installe dans la baignoire. Je l'y rejoins, me plongeant avec délice dans l'eau chaude. Je m'allonge contre lui, mon dos épouse son torse et je soupire.

Je suis bien.

Je ferme les yeux et m'abandonne. Je m'oublie sous ses mains qui me cajolent. La seule chose qui compte, c'est lui. Et moi.

Pour un instant fugace, j'oublie le monde autour de nous, les émeutes et la rage, les flammes et la mort.

C'est ma montre connectée qui me réveille au petit matin en sonnant. Je mets plusieurs secondes avant de comprendre d'où provient la sonnerie. Peeta grogne à côté de moi, lui aussi arraché au sommeil.

J'attrape enfin l'objet que je garde sur mon chevet et décroche. Le visage de Beetee apparaît, légèrement trouble. La liaison n'est pas bonne mais la pile de Cinna a l'air de fonctionner.

— Oui, Beetee, dis-je.

— Désolée de te réveiller, Katniss mais j'ai du nouveau.

— Je t'écoute.

— Nous avons pu identifier les terroristes. Ils ont revendiqué l'attaque de l'usine électrique hier soir. Et tu ne devineras jamais… Ce sont encore les Frères de l'Hiver !

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise et m'exclame :

— Mais, je croyais qu'on avait tué leur chef ! Alyana était censée être à leur tête, non ?

— Apparemment, ce groupuscule est une véritable hydre. Coupez une tête, il en repousse deux. Il semblerait que les fanatiques qui regrettent la dictature de Snow ne soient pas encore tous sous les verrous.

— En même temps, c'est assez logique… murmure Peeta en éclairant la lampe de chevet. Le régime actuel ne connait pas de réels opposants à sa politique alors que certaines décisions sont parfois contestables. Il fallait se douter que tôt ou tard, une faction dissidente se lèverait en opposition.

— Oui, mais, ils auraient pu le faire dans le cadre des prochaines élections libres. Il n'était pas utile d'utiliser la violence. Non, je crois que ce groupe cherche simplement à faire un coup d'état. Leur essai dans l'arène a échoué alors ils tentent autre chose, répliqué-je.

— En tout cas, nous avons un vrai problème parce qu'ils assiègent le Capitole à l'heure actuelle et que leurs armes sont bien plus importantes que ce que nous pouvions penser. Selon Plutarch, un des commandos qui assurent la protection du Capitole a pu capturer deux hommes qui posaient des bombes autour de l'enceinte de la ville. Ils les ont interrogés et l'un des deux a fini par avouer qu'un bataillon de ses Frères étaient partis pour le 13. Ils espèrent s'emparer des armes nucléaires. Cette fois, il n'y a plus aucun doute quant à leur objectif.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

— Plutarch a suggéré que vous tentiez de les prévenir. Toutes les liaisons sont coupées. Je n'ai réussi à joindre personne là-bas. Depuis la fin de la guerre, le 13e district avait déjà tendance à se replier sur lui-même mais, là, j'ai l'impression que c'est pire. Et comme vous êtes les plus proches…

— Vous avez pensé qu'on pourrait aller leur faire un petit bonjour… termine Peeta, ironique. Tu te rends compte que c'est la panique ici ? Notre district n'est plus approvisionné en nourriture depuis que les trains ne circulent plus. D'ici peu, on ne parviendra plus à contenir les pilleurs.

— Oui, je sais. Il y a le même problème aux Districts 1 et 2. Et le Capitole n'a plus beaucoup de réserves non plus. Les affrontements se multiplient partout.

— Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de faire transiter les marchandises sans le train. Pourquoi pas par hovercrafts ? proposé-je.

— Les réserves de carburants sont restreintes depuis que les Frères de l'Hiver ont fait sauter le dépôt hier matin. Ce qui reste est réservé aux urgences. Tous les hovercrafts ont ordre de rester au sol. Le Président Kaldwell veut garder une force aérienne opérationnelle au cas où il faudrait lancer une contre-attaque, me répond Beetee.

— Bon, eh bien, des chariots tirés par des chevaux, comme avant ?

Beetee me sourit :

— Tu ne désarmes jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais voir si je peux organiser ça.

— Ok, de notre côté, on s'occupe du 13.

— Tiens-moi informé si tu as des difficultés.

Je hoche la tête et Beetee coupe la communication.

Je me laisse retomber dans le lit et soupire profondément :

— Bon… Je crois que je vais devoir m'y coller…

— Tu ne comptes pas y aller seule j'espère !

— Eh bien, tu es très pris par la boulangerie, Finnick et Annie ne sont pas de trop pour t'aider. Je comptais demander à Cinna de me remplacer à l'usine de charbon et Prim est blessée. Donc…

— C'est hors de question ! On ne sait même pas quelle est la situation là-bas ! Les Frères de l'Hiver se sont peut-être déjà emparés du Bunker. Si c'est le cas, ils te tireront dessus dès que tu te montreras.

Je sais parfaitement qu'il a raison mais, je ne vois aucune autre alternative.

— Bon, écoute, on va y réfléchir avec les autres, d'accord ?

Peeta s'apaise et je me love contre lui. Je commence à croire que la théorie de Cinna sur l'inquiétude est peut-être fondée finalement…

Après une discussion houleuse autour de la table du petit déjeuner, nous décidons finalement d'en parler au Maire et de voir s'il peut me donner quelques hommes de sa garde pour m'accompagner. Je pars donc avec Peeta et Finnick, direction la mairie. Annie les rejoindra une fois les enfants levés.

Mais en arrivant en ville, un bien triste spectacle nous attend. La plupart des commerces ont été saccagés pendant la nuit. Les vitrines sont brisées, les étalages vidés.

Soudain affolés, nous courons jusqu'à la boulangerie, la boule au ventre et nous immobilisons au milieu de la rue, pétrifiés, ébahis.

Attristés aussi.

Tant d'énergie pour reconstruire sur les ruines du bombardement tant de solidarité pour offrir du pain à tous en ces temps de crise… pour quoi ? Pour ce gâchis !

La vitrine a été explosée à coup de pierres des éclats de verre jonchent le sol de la boutique et le trottoir.

J'en ai mal au ventre. S'il y a une personne qui a tout fait pour les habitants de cette ville, c'est bien Peeta ! Et voilà comment ils le lui rendent !

J'attrape sa main mais ses poings sont serrés comme deux pierres. Il avance d'un pas lourd et pénètre dans la boulangerie. Je le suis, incapable de parler tant l'émotion m'étreint. Les morceaux de verre crissent sous nos pas. A l'intérieur du magasin, tout a retourné, vidé, pillé. La caisse a été ouverte et fracassée par terre. Ce ne sont pas des humains qui ont fait ça, ce sont des bêtes. Ils ne valent guère mieux que des hordes sauvages.

Dans l'arrière-boutique, c'est le chaos. Les sacs de farine ont disparu. Toutes nos provisions. Envolées. En une nuit.

Je sens quelque chose d'humide rouler sur mon visage et j'envoie la main à ma joue machinalement avant de réaliser que ce sont mes larmes qui s'échappent toutes seules de mes yeux fixes.

J'ai l'impression d'être trahie, violée. Tout ce que nous avons sacrifié à ce District, tout ce que nous avons traversé ne compte donc pas pour eux ?

Notre monde est en train de sombrer.

Et durant un bref instant, une pensée fugace me traverse, que je regrette aussitôt mais qui laisse un goût amer à mon âme : « peut-être que les Frères de l'Hiver ont raison au fond… peut-être que ce que nous avons voulu bâtir ne vaut rien ».

Pourtant, je sais que c'est faux. Que la liberté que nous leur avons offerte au prix de notre sang et de nos vies n'est pas un mythe. Elle a un sens. Même si en ces temps de ténèbres, les gens ont tendance à se réfugier dans leurs terreurs les plus profondes en oubliant les vraies valeurs.

Je me demande où sont ces hommes et ces femmes qui se dressaient contre l'oppresseur, sans craindre pour leur vie, en levant leurs mains face à moi, face à nous, et en sifflant malgré les armes des Pacificateurs pointés sur eux. Etaient-ils parmi ceux qui ont commis ce crime abject ?

Non, je refuse de le croire. J'espère qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une minorité effrayée qui va comprendre qu'on ne survit pas de cette manière. On ne gagne pas une guerre en luttant seul de son côté on la gagne en étant unis.

Je referme ma paume autour du poing de Peeta et serre sa main jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se détendent et enlacent les miens. Je sais ce qu'il pense je vois les émotions défiler sur son visage, noyer ses traits, la colère embrunir ses yeux si magnifiques. Il me fixe intensément, en silence durant plusieurs minutes avant de murmurer d'une voix presque trop calme :

— Le problème est réglé. Plus rien ne me retient ici. Je pars avec toi.

— Je vous accompagne, on ne sait jamais ce qu'on va rencontrer là-bas, ajoute Finnick. Annie restera ici pour aider ta mère avec les enfants.

J'acquiesce doucement. Ils ont raison.

— Gale pourrait peut-être passer à la maison de temps en temps, voir si tout va bien ? propose Peeta.

Je hoche la tête c'est une bonne idée en effet. Et comme il n'y a plus de train, il est bloqué ici jusqu'à la fin de cette révolte.

J'éprouve une dernière hésitation à l'idée d'abandonner les proches en ce moment mais je sais qu'une autre mission nous attend. Une mission dont l'issue pourrait faire basculer cette tentative de coup d'état en guerre si nous échouons.

— Rentrons, dis-je. Nous devons nous préparer. On s'arrêtera chez la mère de Gale en passant.

Sur le chemin du retour, je m'arrête également chez Prim et Cinna prendre des nouvelles de ma petite sœur et les tenir au courant des dernières nouvelles.

Prim a les yeux cernés elle n'a pas beaucoup dormi à cause de la douleur de son épaule. Peeta et Finnick la taquinent gentiment sur le fait que cet accident tombe au plus mal, en pleine lune de miel. Prim rougit et je profite de sa distraction pour demander à Cinna, à voix basse :

— Cinna, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de tes services… encore une fois.


	8. Chapter 8

Salut tout le monde !

Après une petite attente, voici enfin le chapitre suivant ! Merci pour tous vos commentaires, ils m'aident à avancer !

Très bonne lecture à tous !

Chapitre 8

 _Jour 3_

Cinna m'attire par le bras vers la chambre qu'il a aménagé en atelier de confection.

Je retrouve avec plaisir l'odeur feutrée des tissus entassés. Les rouleaux colorés s'entassent dans les coins, des cartons débordent de dentelles, de boîtes de boutons et d'accessoires. Un mannequin garni d'épingles porte le projet d'une robe, sans doute destinée à ma petite sœur.

La pièce n'est pas encore entièrement emménagée, comme si Cinna avait entassé toutes ses affaires et n'avait pas pris le temps de tout ranger. Mais, je sais aussi qu'il aime bien travailler dans ce qui semble pour moi être du désordre mais qui pour lui est simplement de l'Art, à l'état brut.

— Je t'écoute, me dit-il. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

— Je vais avoir besoin d'une tenue de combat pour me rendre au 13e district. Je ne sais pas ce que nous trouverons en chemin.

Cinna soupire :

— A croire que ça n'en finira jamais… Demande-moi une robe de soirée la prochaine fois, ça changera…

Il se dirige néanmoins vers un coffre en acier qu'il ouvre. L'intérieur est rempli de vêtements achevés soigneusement pliés et rangés par type : vestes, pantalons, robes, chemises. En fouillant, il en extrait une tunique et un pantalon de cuir noir qu'il me tend.

— Tiens, essaie ça. Cela faisait partie des prototypes que j'ai conçus pour toi pour l'arène Anniversaire. Je l'ai gardé, au cas où… il faut croire que j'ai bien fait.

Je me glisse derrière le paravent qui sert aux essayages même si d'ordinaire je ne suis pas pudique devant Cinna. Mais, maintenant qu'il est marié à ma sœur, ce n'est plus tout à fait comme avant…

Je ressors au bout de quelques minutes. Le pantalon a besoin d'un petit ourlet mais la tunique tombe remarquablement bien. Elle se ferme sur la poitrine en une rangée de petits boutons noirs qu'on retrouve sur le bas de la manche. Le pantalon est moulant, ajusté mais souple et confortable. Je glisse la paume de ma main sur mes cuisses pour caresser le tissu incroyablement doux au toucher. On dirait un cuir, tanné plusieurs fois, si fin qu'il semble fragile. Je sais pourtant que tous les vêtements que Cinna m'a confectionnés pour les arènes sont plus résistants qu'une armure. Ils m'ont bien souvent sauvé la vie d'ailleurs.

— Ça arrêterait une balle, au cas où tu te poserais la question, précise-t-il, comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

Cinna me jette un regard satisfait, me fait tourner sur moi-même, pose quelques épingles, ajuste le vêtement en silence. Je le laisse travailler sans parler. Je ne sais pas s'il est simplement concentré ou s'il est soucieux de la situation. Malgré le nombre d'années que je le connais, il reste encore mystérieux parfois. Je jette un œil à mon reflet dans l'immense miroir sur pieds qui trône contre le mur de droite et qui me renvoie l'image d'une guerrière que je n'ai pas vue depuis longtemps. Je suis d'un regard scrutateur ma silhouette, le galbe de mes jambes, ma taille encore mince. Et je suis heureuse de voir que les années n'ont pas eu trop d'emprise sur moi. Je reste musclée et athlétique, plutôt fine. Mon regard s'est adouci et le cœur du Geai Moqueur a changé mais, l'illusion reste parfaite.

Finalement, Cinna s'écarte légèrement de moi, contente de son travail, et déclare :

— Tu es parfaite, comme toujours.

A cet instant, Peeta toque à la porte ouverte du bureau et nous nous retournons d'un seul mouvement.

Cinna sourit en apercevant mon mari. Il lui fait signe d'entrer en déclarant :

— Tu tombes bien ! Viens par ici ! J'ai quelques essayages à te faire faire.

Finnick, qui suit Peeta, entre à son tour et émet un sifflement admiratif :

— Mais revoilà notre Geai Moqueur ! Très classe !

Je ris, un peu amère de devoir encore une fois endosser ce rôle mais flattée, même si je peine à me l'avouer.

Cinna tend à Peeta une brassée de vêtements assortis à ceux que je porte. Il a dû créer plusieurs jeux de vêtements pour nous deux pour l'arène. Puis, il s'intéresse à Finnick et soupire :

— Pour toi, je vais devoir improviser… Ton gabarit est trop grand pour que je puisse te donner des vêtements taillés pour Peeta. Mais, je vais sûrement te trouver quelque chose d'adéquat.

Il fait le tour des cartons et des armoires et en sort plusieurs pantalons et vestes qu'il fait essayer à Finnick.

— Tiens, passe ça et dis-moi comment ça taille.

Quelques retouches plus tard, nous sommes tous trois enfin prêts.

Nous remercions Cinna j'embrasse Prim en lui recommandant d'être prudente puis nous rentrons à la maison prévenir ma mère et Annie de notre départ.

Les enfants courent entre mes jambes, s'agitent, crient dans la maison malgré la voix d'Annie qui les rappelle au calme. Je sais qu'ils sentent que quelque chose se prépare.

Je profite d'un instant d'accalmie pour monter récupérer l'arc de Beetee dans notre chambre.

Dès que je me saisis de l'arme, son poids dans ma paume me rassure. Je me sens tout à coup moins vulnérable, moins ballottée par les événements. Je suis sur le point de ranger la boîte lorsqu'un éclat doré attire mon attention. Je me saisis de la broche en or en forme de geai moqueur et, sans trop savoir pourquoi, par superstition peut-être, je l'épingle au revers de ma tunique.

Voilà, je suis prête à présent. Je peux reprendre le rôle qu'on m'a assigné dans toute cette macabre mascarade.

Il est trois heures de l'après-midi lorsque nous nous réunissons dans le hall, prêts à partir.

Ma mère nous a préparé des provisions mais, j'en refuse une grande partie, ne conservant que l'eau potable et un peu de pain :

— Garde-les, Maman. Vous en aurez besoin. Nous chasserons en forêt, ne t'inquiète pas.

— Barricadez-vous dans la maison jusqu'à notre retour et soyez très prudentes, recommande Peeta aux deux femmes. Gale passera dans la soirée voir si tout va bien.

Finnick enlace Annie et l'embrasse. Celle-ci hoche la tête, en réponse à une question silencieuse. Elle pose ses mains en coupe autour de la mâchoire de Finnick, noie ses yeux dans les siens, sans rien dire. Un échange tendre et secret glisse entre eux, palpable même pour moi qui ne suit qu'une spectatrice. Finnick penche lentement la tête et pose son front contre le sien, dans un geste d'une complicité sans faille.

— Je t'aime… souffle-t-il, si bas que je ne suis même pas certaine ne pas l'avoir rêvé.

— Je sais, répond-t-elle sur le même ton. Sois prudent.

Nous embrassons tous nos enfants. Les plus petits pleurent à chaudes larmes, s'accrochent à nos jambes pour nous empêcher de partir. Manu est cramponné à moi de toutes ses forces.

— T'en vas pas ! Maman ! Ne nous laisse pas !

Je m'accroupis et ouvre mes bras pour permettre à Tehani de s'y blottir aussi. Je les serre fort contre moi.

— Nous allons vite revenir, mes chéris. Il faut que vous soyez bien sages avec Mamy, d'accord ? Je compte sur vous.

Peeta s'agenouille à son tour et nous enlace tous.

— Nous serons de retour dans quatre jours, ajoute-t-il avant de se redresser, donnant ainsi le signal du départ. Soyez sages !

Il se redresse et d'un signe de tête, me fait comprendre qu'il est temps d'y aller.

Le cœur déchiré à l'idée d'abandonner mes enfants dans cette ville en proie à la violence, je me force à mettre un pied devant l'autre, en quittant la maison.

Mais, arrivée au portail, mes forces me manquent et je me retourne, cédant à une pulsion incontrôlable et viscérale. J'ai besoin de les voir encore une fois, encore un instant. Ils sont tous regroupés sur le seuil, mes enfants comme amarrés à ma mère, Manu dans ses bras, Téhani les mains nouées autour de sa taille les enfants d'Annie regroupés autour de leur mère.

Je sais qu'ils ne risquent rien avec elles. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas d'être inquiète. Comme je le suis pour eux depuis le jour de leur venue au monde.

Manu renifle encore quand il voit que je les regarde, il se tortille pour échapper aux bras de ma mère et courir vers moi. Mais, elle le retient fermement elle lui parle.

Mon cœur frappe dans ma poitrine j'ai envie de courir vers lui, de le serrer contre moi, de le rassurer. J'aimerais pouvoir dire à Beetee et Plutarch qu'ils cherchent quelqu'un d'autre pour aller prévenir le 13e district. Que je veux rester ici auprès de mes enfants.

Mais je ne peux pas. Parce que si personne ne le fait, la folie des Frères de l'Hiver pourrait bien tous nous mettre en danger.

La main de Peeta se pose fermement dans le bas de mon dos et m'oblige à avancer. Je détourne les yeux de la maison, m'arrache à la contemplation de nos enfants et croise son regard à lui, posé sur moi.

Il ne sourit pas.

Contrairement aux miens, ses yeux ne sont pas humides ils sont durs, résolus. Résignés. Il fera ce qu'on attend de lui, comme il l'a toujours fait, avec ce courage silencieux et immuable qui le caractérise depuis le premier jour.

Au début, j'ai cru qu'il était faible, lâche peut-être même mais, en y regardant de plus près, il est tout le contraire. Il a désobéi à sa mère pour me donner du pain quand je crevais de faim sous la pluie il a affronté son destin dans l'arène sans broncher. Il est allé au devant du danger en se portant volontaire pour m'accompagner dans l'arène horloge…

D'aussi loin que je regarde, il a toujours fait ses choix en fonction de ce en quoi il croyait, sans se soucier de lui-même ou de sa sécurité. Il est probablement l'homme le plus courageux que je connaisse. Et à son contact, je deviens plus forte, meilleure, plus humaine.

Je soupire et trouve la force de hocher la tête pour lui faire comprendre que je vais tenir le coup.

Sa main reste posée dans mon dos, plus légère mais toujours bien présente, simplement pour me rappeler qu'il est là et qu'il m'aime.

Nous quittons rapidement le village des Vainqueurs pour éviter de faire traîner les adieux en longueur et nous prenons la direction du Pré. Nous évitons le plus possible les rues de la ville en proie au chaos et nous longeons plutôt les champs déserts. Nous nous hâtons de traverser le Pré pour atteindre la lisière de la forêt qui fera de nous des cibles moins faciles à repérer.

Une fois à l'abri du sous-bois, je me surprends à respirer enfin normalement. La végétation nous entoure, les arbres si familiers me rassurent. Je connais chaque recoin de cette forêt, j'en ai foulé chaque mètre carré, chaque herbe. Je sais par cœur les endroits où trouver du gibier même en pleine sècheresse, les points d'eau qui ne se tarissent jamais, les herbes mortelles qu'il faut à tout prix éviter de toucher.

Sans même qu'il soit utile d'en discuter, je prends la tête de notre équipage. Je m'engage d'un bon pas, lent et mesuré, sur une sente à peine visible. L'herbe est couchée par la violente pluie de la veille par endroits la boue forme des flaques noirâtres et colle à nos chaussures.

J'essaie de garder un rythme soutenu et régulier car je sais que nous devons atteindre la clôture avant la nuit. L'ancienne clôture qui fermait le Pré n'existe plus ; elle a été détruite il y a longtemps mais une autre, toute neuve et électrifiée, a été érigée entre le 12 et le 13, de part et d'autre d'un no-mans-land de terre de deux kilomètres de large. Nous y avons enfermés les mutations génétiques expédiées par le capitole après le bombardement du 12 car nous n'avons pas réussi à toutes les exterminer. Il existe un tunnel de verre qui sert de corridor entre les deux côtés de la barrière et permet de passer dans le district 13 sans entrer dans ce que nous appelons désormais la zone morte.

Une fois passés dans le 13, il nous restera trois ou quatre heures de marche avant d'atteindre l'entrée du bunker la plus proche celle par laquelle j'étais sortie autrefois.

Au bout de deux heures de marche intensive, je propose de faire une halte. Finnick pose son sac à dos au sol et s'assoit sur le tronc d'un arbre abattu par l'orage. Il sort le long poignard que lui a donné Peeta pour remplacer son trident, resté chez lui, dans son district. Il le tourne et le retourne, le soupèse, le fait voler jusqu'au tronc voisin où il se plante profondément.

Finnick secoue la tête, apparemment satisfait de lui et de sa nouvelle arme.

Pendant qu'il se met à discuter avec Peeta, je sors mon arc et me concentre sur les bruits qui nous entourent. La journée avance vite et je préfère chasser notre repas de ce soir ici, tant que je connais encore bien la forêt. Si j'attends que nous soyons dans le 13, je risque d'avoir plus de mal à trouver une proie. Or, nous n'irons pas bien loin le ventre vide.

Je focalise tous mes sens sur les murmures de la forêt, à tel point que le rire soudain de Finnick derrière moi me fait sursauter. Je lui fais signe de se taire d'un geste vif de la main. Il comprend et son rire s'éteint. Je m'engage sur la piste du gibier, les laissant derrière moi pour éviter qu'ils ne perturbent ma chasse.

J'avance lentement et sans bruit, pénétrant dans les bosquets denses qui entourent la sente que nous suivons. Je crois avoir repéré la trace d'un lapin dans la boue. La piste est fraîche. Je la suis, étouffant le bruit de mes pas, veillant à ne pas me mettre sous le vent. Et tout à coup, à travers le feuillage d'un chêne vert, je l'aperçois qui broute tranquillement une touffe d'herbe et de fleurs.

J'ajuste mon arc aussi silencieusement que possible, bande la corde et retiens mon souffle. Je suis sur le point de lâcher la flèche lorsque le lapin se dresse vivement sur ses pattes arrière, les oreilles en alerte, le corps frémissant. Puis, en une fraction de seconde, il détale comme un fou à travers les buissons et disparaît de mon champ de vision. J'en reste figée de stupeur.

 _Qu'a-t-il bien pu entendre ?_

Ses oreilles n'étaient pas orientées dans ma direction, ce n'est donc pas moi qui lui ai fait peur… _Peeta et Finnick ?_

Je n'ai pas le temps de pousser plus loin mon questionnement car je repère le danger à mon tour. Il m'arrive dessus à toute vitesse, me chargeant au sortir des fourrés. Mes doigts lâchent mécaniquement la flèche et mon projectile file à la rencontre du monstre surgit des enfers qui me fonce dessus. La pointe en acier le percute en plein poitrail mais l'animal vacille à peine. Il ralentit juste assez pour que je parvienne à donner à mes jambes pétrifiées l'ordre de courir.

Je rebrousse chemin et file en direction de l'endroit où j'ai laissé Peeta et Finnick. Je hurle à plusieurs reprises, tout en courant à perdre haleine :

— Courez !

Mais, mes amis n'ont pas bougé. Lorsque je les rejoins, ils sont là, immobiles et figés, sans comprendre.

Je leur attrape à chacun un bras et les entraîne dans ma course. Je ne me suis pas retournée.

C'est inutile, je sais que la bête est sur mes talons. J'entends le bruit de sa course à travers la végétation, derrière moi. Je peux presque percevoir le halètement de son haleine putride.

— Des mutations ! Courez ! ajouté-je pour les secouer.

Ils comprennent enfin et j'aperçois Finnick qui tourne la tête tout en courant pour apercevoir notre poursuivant.

— Mais, ce n'est pas vrai ! D'où ça sort encore ? Je croyais qu'on leur avait fait la peau à ces saletés ! crie-t-il en découvrant la gueule béante de l'animal, ses crocs menaçants, ses multiples pattes pourvues de griffes puissantes.

A mon tour, je jette un œil par-dessus mon épaule : la mutation court plus vite que nous, elle va nous rattraper. Il faut qu'on trouve un endroit où se mettre à l'abri.

Mais, il n'y a aucun refuge ici… Et elle va nous rattraper bien vite…

Brusquement, mon regard se focalise sur le tronc massif d'un arbre gigantesque pourvu de branches assez larges et assez hautes pour nous procurer une sécurité relative si nous parvenons à y grimper.

— Devant ! L'arbre ! crié-je en désignant le tronc.

Mes compagnons se resserrent autour de moi et nous allongeons notre foulée dans l'espoir de gagner quelques secondes sur notre ennemi. Arrivée au pied de l'arbre, je m'arrête une seconde et lance une seconde flèche.

La pointe se fige dans l'épaule de l'animal qui s'écroule sur le flanc en hurlant. D'un coup de dents violent, la bête brise la hampe de la flèche en tentant de l'arracher. Le sang coule, poisseux sur son pelage gris. Elle nous fixe d'un regard haineux, trop intelligent pour être celui d'un animal, si vif que j'en ai l'estomac qui se serre tandis que je grimpe le long du tronc, comme un écureuil poussé par la peur.

Finnick s'assoit sur la branche au-dessus de Peeta et moi et essaie de reprendre son souffle.

A présent que nous sommes en sécurité, Peeta effleure mon visage, pour s'assurer que je ne suis pas blessée.

— Je n'ai rien… murmuré-je.

— D'où elle sort ? Je croyais que toutes les mutations étaient enfermées derrière la clôture… murmure-t-il, le regard à présent posé sur la bête qui fait les cents pas au pied de l'arbre.

Par moment, elle saute et tente de s'agripper au tronc pour monter mais elle est trop lourde pour y parvenir. Alors, elle hurle de rage et recommence à tourner en rond, cherchant un moyen de nous atteindre.

J'observe son manège un moment et tout à coup, je comprends :

— La clôture est électrifiée… murmuré-je d'une voix blanche.

Peeta tourne vivement la tête vers moi.

Je vois dans son regard qu'il a compris lui aussi.

Avec la panne de courant, la clôture s'est retrouvée sans alimentation et les bêtes ont pu l'attaquer et la déchirer. Elles sont à présent libres dans la forêt libres d'aller en ville chercher des gens à tuer.

Tout à coup, je n'ai plus seulement peur pour ma vie. Je suis terrorisée à l'idée du massacre que ces animaux pourraient faire aux miens.

— Et je suppose que celle-ci n'est pas la seule, bien sûr ? murmure Finnick.

— Les chasseurs que nous avons envoyés après le bombardement en ont tué beaucoup mais, certaines se sont cachées dans la forêt. Elles sont intelligentes. Il a fallu créer une clôture pour les empêcher de venir attaquer les hommes. Nous les avons emprisonnées entre deux barbelés électrifiés mais, nous ignorons combien ont survécu. Sans compter que depuis le temps, elles ont dû coloniser toute la zone où nous les avons isolées, explique Peeta.

— Charmant… Et comment allons-nous atteindre le 13 maintenant ? ajoute Finnick, sans lâcher des yeux la bête qui grogne en nous observant.

Je reste silencieuse.

Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Mon cerveau est bloqué sur l'image terrifiante de mes enfants livrés à eux-mêmes face à ces monstres.


	9. Chapter 9

Salut à tous,

Voici la suite ! Merci pour vos commentaires ! Ils m'ont fait super plaisir. J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire ce nouveau chapitre.

A très vite...

Chapitre 9

Des mutations…

Si j'avais pu imaginer me retrouver à nouveau confrontée à ces abominations, je serais sûrement restée chez moi. Je jette un œil vers l'animal furieux qui tourne comme un fauve en cage au pied de notre perchoir, dans l'espoir de trouver une solution pour nous en déloger.

Rien que la vue de son pelage gris zébré de noir, de ses yeux trop pâles, si clairs qu'ils paraissent taillés dans une vitre, de cette haine féroce qui se dégage de sa posture, je suis à nouveau replongée dans l'enfer des Jeux. Ces créatures démoniaques aux formes multiples et terrifiantes hantent encore quelques fois mes cauchemars les plus violents.

Mais, cela faisait quelques mois que je n'y avais pas pensé… Et je sais que c'est pareil pour Peeta. Ses nuits sont moins agitées ces derniers temps la peinture est un bon dérivatif pour lui. Les enfants aussi nous obligent à nous remettre en question et à étouffer nos peurs les plus profondes pour qu'ils ne les découvrent pas. Nous devons les protéger avant tout. Même de nous-même et de ceux que nous avons pu être dans l'arène.

Des tueurs.

Des victimes aussi mais, avant tout des tueurs. Nous avons pris des vies pour sauver les nôtres.

A l'école, la maîtresse leur en parlera sûrement un jour les Hunger games sont au programme d'histoire à présent. Et j'espère vraiment que ce jour-là, l'image qu'ils ont de nous ne changera pas qu'elle ne se voilera pas de peur ou de honte en réalisant ce que nous avons dû faire pour survivre.

Mais, pour l'instant, mon principal problème est de descendre de cet arbre et d'atteindre le tunnel de liaison avec le district 13. J'essaie de ne pas penser à ce qui pourrait arriver si ces monstres atteignaient les lisières de la ville et se mettaient à décimer tous ceux qu'elles rencontrent dans les rues. Je peux seulement espérer que celle qui trépigne sous nos pieds est la seule à avoir réussi à la franchir la clôture…

Sur la branche située au-dessus de nous, Finnick fait tourner son couteau dans sa main, tout en observant le manège de la mutation.

— Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir l'atteindre ? lui demandé-je. Mes flèches l'ont à peine blessée…

Il fait une moue dubitative et répond :

— Je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu'en la touchant à la tête…

— Vous devriez essayer de l'attaquer ensemble, propose Peeta. Kat, tu lui tires une flèche à la tête et lorsqu'elle va bondir pour s'en débarrasser, Fin lui décoche son couteau dans la gorge.

Finnick et moi échangeons un regard l'idée est assez séduisante.

— On peut toujours essayer… dis-je en saisissant une flèche dans mon carquois.

Je l'ajuste et fais signe à Finnick de se tenir prêt.

Au moment opportun, je décoche ma flèche et atteins l'animal en pleine tête. Un flot de sang jaillit immédiatement, tandis qu'un hurlement profond déchire l'air. La bête tangue, hurle encore puis aveuglée par le sang, se dresse sur ses pattes arrière pour se servir de ses pattes avant pour dégager son museau de mon arme. La lame du couteau de Finnick siffle en passant près de mon oreille et se plante violemment dans la carotide de la bête, plongeant dans sa gorge jusqu'à la garde. Le sang gicle de plus belle et cette fois, le monstre s'effondre. Un long soupir s'échappe de sa gueule béante alors que la vie déserte son corps.

Un cri de victoire échappe à Finnick et je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir la même vague de soulagement qui déferle en moi.

— Bravo ! Bien joué ! s'exclame Peeta. Dépêchons-nous de descendre de là et de filer avant qu'il en arrive d'autres !

J'acquiesce et le suis en bas de l'arbre.

Finnick saute au sol après nous, tandis que j'observe le cadavre de la mutation. Elle est encore plus grosse que ce que je pensais. Elle devait faire au garrot la taille d'un poney…

J'en frissonne encore. La flaque de sang autour du cadavre continue de s'étendre, elle court dans l'herbe et se répand jusqu'à mes pieds. Je recule, dégoûtée, pour échapper à cette marée écarlate qui me rappelle qu'une fois encore, j'ai pris une vie…

La main de Peeta s'empare de la mienne il m'attire loin du corps inerte. Loin de cette violence.

— Viens, me murmure-t-il.

J'ignore s'il comprend ce que je ressens en cet instant, ce dégoût de moi, ou s'il souhaite juste me mettre à l'abri.

Finnick se penche, récupère son couteau et le nettoie d'un geste vif sur sa cuisse, ce qui laisse une traînée brunâtre sur le tissu sombre de son pantalon.

Peeta s'est mis à courir, d'un rythme régulier et il m'entraîne avec lui dans sa course. Je le suis sans lui lâcher la main, l'esprit cotonneux et lourd. L'air circule dans ma gorge, emplit mes poumons, alimente mes muscles mais mon cerveau n'est pas vraiment là. Je suis perdue dans le brouillard et il me faut quelques minutes pour recouvrer mes esprits. Pour tout dire, c'est une brusque poussée d'adrénaline qui me permet de reprendre pied dans la réalité.

J'ai repéré un bruit qui nous suit.

— Peeta ! Fin ! Il y a quelque chose dans les buissons !

Finnick suit mon regard, fixé sur la gauche, vers les taillis.

— Tu es sûre ?

Je ne réponds pas car il ajoute immédiatement :

— Question stupide, désolé... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

J'observe la forêt qui nous entoure et évalue la distance qui nous sépare encore du passage. Il me semble apercevoir le grillage de la clôture à travers la haute futaie.

— Nous ne sommes plus très loin. Il faut tenter notre chance. Si nous nous arrêtons maintenant, rien ne dit que nous parviendrons à leur échapper, dis-je.

— Leur ? s'étrangle Finnick. Tu crois qu'il y en a plusieurs ?

— Au bruit qu'ils font, au moins trois…

Nous allongeons la foulée tandis qu'autour de nous, l'étau se referme. Invisible et menaçant. Imprévisible.

Mortel.

La grille est plus distincte à mesure que nous nous en approchons mais, le danger se fait plus présent aussi. Les trois mutations surgissent alors brusquement des fourrés, nous pourchassant en groupe organisé et méthodique. Elles nous traquent, littéralement. Elles forment un triangle dont les bords se resserrent dangereusement autour de nous. Celle qui semble mener l'attaque est plus grosse que celle que nous avons abattue, plus haute sur pattes, plus féroce aussi. Elle a deux dents qui ressemblent à des sabres qui dépassent de chaque côté d'une mâchoire à la puissance d'acier. Je suis certaine que si elle nous rattrape, elle nous brisera les os d'un seul coup de dents.

Je cours, avec l'énergie du désespoir, poussée par une peur panique chevillée au corps. J'ai le souffle court, la gorge en feu, les jambes douloureuses mais, je sais que si je faiblis, si je ralentis, je meurs.

Et enfin, j'aperçois l'entrée du tunnel, fermée par une porte d'acier. Mon cœur accélère encore : et si elle était fermée ? Et si nous ne parvenons pas à l'ouvrir ? C'en serait fini de nous.

Mes pensées s'envolent comme de frêles papillons vers mes amours, mes enfants, mes anges. Les reverrai-je à l'issue de cette terrible journée ?

Et cette minuscule seconde d'inattention m'est fatale.

Mon pied s'accroche dans la racine proéminente d'un arbre j'entends un craquement sinistre. Ma cheville très certainement. Une douleur fulgurante me vrille la jambe et je me sens basculer en avant.

J'ai tout juste le temps d'amortir ma chute avec mes deux poignets. Mon corps s'écrase lourdement au sol. L'herbe adoucit un peu le choc mais, je suis trop sonnée pour me relever immédiatement. Et le temps que je réagisse, les fauves sont sur moi.

Je sens des griffes acérées s'enfoncer profondément dans mon dos, perforant ma chair et m'arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Je suis clouée au sol par le poids de mon ennemi, par la souffrance que m'infligent mes blessures. Par la peur qui me paralyse.

Je sais que je vais mourir.

D'un instant à l'autre, la mutation va m'arracher la tête. Je vais entendre mes cervicales craquer sous ses dents et ce sera fini.

Je ne verrai pas grandir mes enfants.

Je ne me réveillerai plus auprès de Peeta.

Le temps d'une terrible et interminable seconde, ma vie défile, au ralenti, me laissant l'amertume des regrets d'une vie trop courte, inachevée, fauchée.

Mais, la douleur finale ne vient pas. Et au lieu de ça, c'est la bête au-dessus de moi qui hurle et me lâche soudainement. La douleur est toujours là, brûlante mais moins violente.

Reprenant mes esprits, je me débats et finis par repousser le cadavre de la bête qui m'écrase. Je découvre que Peeta lui a tranché la gorge au moment où elle allait m'achever. Finnick est aux prises avec les deux autres. Il les a attirées pour laisser à Peeta le temps de m'aider. Son couteau tenu à deux mains, il tient en respect les deux créatures qui hésitent, désorientées par la mort de leur Alpha.

— Ça va ? me demande Peeta.

Je hoche rapidement la tête et réponds :

— Va aider Fin !

Dans le brouillard de ma douleur, je devine que les deux hommes parviennent à défaire une autre mutation à coups de couteau. La dernière finit par s'enfuir en gémissant, la queue entre les pattes. Elle disparaît dans les buissons et le calme retombe sur la forêt.

Quelques arbres plus loin, un geai moqueur se remet à chanter et ce chant me rassure.

J'essaie de me remettre debout mais, ma cheville refuse de soutenir mon poids. La douleur est si violente qu'elle me transperce de part en part, me vrille et me donne la nausée. Je me rassois prudemment et m'aperçois à cet instant seulement que je suis couverte de sang.

Mon sang. Chaud et poisseux, il coule dans mon cou et le long de mes bras, laissant des traînées sur le dos de mes mains.

Finnick et Peeta sont autour de moi ils me parlent sans cesse mais, mon cerveau refuse de comprendre. Je me contente de les regarder, impuissante. Finnick sort la trousse de soins de son sac à dos et l'envoie à Peeta. Mais, je secoue frénétiquement la tête, les yeux exorbités. Rien qu'à l'idée de rester là une seconde de plus, je suis prise de tremblements.

Ma panique est telle qu'ils me fixent sans comprendre, pensant peut-être que j'ai perdu la raison.

Avec peine, je finis par articuler :

— Clôture…

Et Peeta comprend :

— Tu veux qu'on se mette d'abord à l'abri c'est ça ?

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête.

— Aide-moi, tu veux ? demande-t-il à Finnick.

— OK, je me mets du côté gauche.

Ils m'attrapent chacun sous une aisselle et me soulèvent comme si je ne pesais rien.

Meurtrie, je serre les dents à chaque pas et me traîne lamentablement.

Une fois à la porte, Finnick me lâche pour aller basculer le verrou et ouvrir. Par chance, les gonds sont un peu rouillés mais la porte accepte de nous laisser le passage. Mes compagnons me traînent à l'intérieur du tunnel et referment derrière nous.

Un silence assourdissant s'abat sur nous. Les bruits de la forêt sont soudain étouffés par le verre épais du tunnel. Lorsque Peeta me fait asseoir, je laisse échapper un gémissement.

Finnick ressort la trousse de secours et me contemple en déclarant :

— Eh bien, tu es dans un bel état, Kat !

Peeta s'attaque immédiatement aux profondes plaies qui barrent mon dos. Il m'enlève avec peine la veste de ma tunique et déchire l'arrière de la chemise en coton que je porte dessous. Il nettoie les blessures et finit par dire :

— Tu remercieras Cinna… Les plaies sont relativement superficielles. Le cuir de ta tunique t'a bien protégée.

Après avoir soigneusement désinfecté, Peeta étale un peu de baume cicatrisant. Aussitôt, l'effet anesthésiant du produit endort la douleur et je soupire de soulagement.

— Je vais devoir t'enlever ta botte, me dit-il ensuite.

Je grimace par avance.

— Tiens, mâche ça, me propose Finnick en me tendant quelques feuilles de pavot séchées.

Je les accepte avec reconnaissance. Peeta attend quelques minutes que l'antidouleur agisse puis, il détache ma bottine et me l'ôte. J'émets un petit cri plaintif.

Ma cheville est violette et gonflée mais, à première vue, l'os ne semble pas cassé. Je me suis sans doute fait une grosse foulure. Peeta en arrive à la même conclusion.

— Tu veux que je te pose une attèle ? Tu souffrirais moins ?

— Non, fais-moi juste un pansement bien serré. Il faut que je puisse marcher. La route est encore longue.

— Tu es sûre ? ajoute Finnick, perplexe.

— Oui. Je trouverai sûrement des plantes pour me faire un cataplasme cette nuit, une fois que nous serons au 13. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va aller.

Peeta m'obéit sans protester il sait à quel point je suis dure à la souffrance.

Une fois les soins terminés, tous deux prétextent avoir faim pour prendre le temps de grignoter un morceau de pain et boire quelques gorgées d'eau. Je sais que c'est surtout pour le laisser le temps de récupérer et je leur en suis reconnaissante même si je fais semblant de ne pas comprendre.

 _Prim_

Ma blessure à l'épaule m'handicapant plus que je ne veux bien le reconnaître, j'ai retrouvé avec soulagement la douceur de mon lit.

Cinna me rejoint très tard dans la nuit. Il a passé tout l'après-midi à la mine pour essayer de trouver une solution à notre problème de combustible.

Avant de monter me coucher, je lui ai laissé des sandwichs sur la table de la cuisine, avec un petit mot et un cœur dessiné au feutre rouge.

J'ai entendu la porte d'entrée se refermer vers 22h00 mais, il n'est pas monté me voir tout de suite ; je ne suis pas descendue et je n'ai pas posé de questions. Je sais que dans ces moments-là, il a besoin d'un peu de solitude. Nous avons traversé beaucoup d'épreuves et surmonté bien des souffrances tous les deux, bien assez pour que je sache quand je dois m'inquiéter. Là, il est seulement soucieux. Pour nous, pour Katniss et Peeta. Pour nos amis. Il me racontera sa journée quand il sera prêt à le faire.

Il se change dans le noir, sans prendre la peine d'allumer la bougie que j'ai laissée pour lui sur la commode. Il croit que je dors et ne veut sans doute pas me réveiller. Moi, je le regarde en ombre chinoise, faire passer sa chemise par-dessus sa tête, se défaire de ses vêtements et enfiler le bas de son pyjama. Il fait frais, presque froid dans la chambre. J'ai les pieds glacés mais, il ne semble pas le ressentir car il reste torse nu et vient se coucher.

J'entends le froissement des draps à côté de moi, le poids de son corps qui fait osciller doucement notre couche. Je me laisse aller au mouvement en prenant garde à mon bras et me retrouve contre lui. Je pose ma main froide sur sa peau nue et il étouffe un rire.

— Tu es glacée, mon amour…

Je ris aussi et enroule mes pieds autour de ses jambes. Il réprime un frisson et m'enlace.

— Viens par-là, toi… Je vais te réchauffer.

— Le lit est trop grand quand tu n'es pas là, je n'arrive pas à le chauffer toute seule… murmuré-je en blottissant mon visage contre son épaule.

Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est qu'une excuse mais, il ne trouve rien à y redire.

— Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas venu plus tôt car je croyais que tu dormais… Et j'avais besoin de laisser redescendre la pression de la journée avant de m'endormir.

— Je suis comme toi, mon corps est épuisé mais mon cerveau refuse d'arrêter de tourner, réponds-je dans un souffle.

Un silence passe entre nous et je sens Cinna soupirer. Sa poitrine se soulève lentement et profondément sous ma tête. Alors, j'ose demander :

— Qu'est-ce que ça a donné à la mine cet après-midi ?

Nouveau soupir.

— Je crois qu'on a trouvé le moyen d'accéder à une galerie qui devrait être en état d'être exploitée. On va essayer demain matin.

— C'est dangereux ?

— Oui, j'ai l'impression que les mineurs ne savent pas très bien à quoi s'attendre une fois à l'intérieur. L'éboulement qui a conduit à la fermeture totale de la mine a endommagé une grande partie des tunnels alors comment être sûr que celui-ci n'a pas été fragilisé aussi ? Il y a un risque d'effondrement plutôt important et je n'ai pas vraiment envie que ces hommes y laissent leur vie. Du coup, je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Katniss a toujours l'air d'avoir la solution dans ce genre de situation. Quand on la voit agir, on a l'impression que c'est simple, que les décisions sont aisées à prendre mais, c'est loin d'être le cas. Si j'insiste pour que les gars descendent dans ce trou et qu'ils y restent, je ne pourrais plus jamais fermer l'œil… D'un autre côté, si nous ne faisons rien, la situation risque d'empirer et de devenir très vite incontrôlable. Et d'autres gens mourront sûrement… Je ne sais plus quoi faire…

Il a parlé d'une seule traite, comme sur une seule longue goulée d'air. Comme si ce poids qui lui écrasait la poitrine était sorti d'un seul coup.

Je comprends parfaitement son désarroi. Il m'arrive de connaître le même genre de dilemme sur une table d'opération lorsque deux choix d'intervention s'offrent à moi, avec chacun leur lot de risques pour le patient.

— Ecoute, lorsque je suis face à ce genre de questionnement, j'essaie de réfléchir en pensant à ce qui comportera le moins d'aléa, à ce que je peux le mieux contrôler, lui dis-je.

Il réfléchit un instant à mes paroles, caresse lentement mon épaule, machinalement, pour se donner le temps de la réflexion. Puis, il finit par murmurer :

— Je ne peux rien faire pour contrôler la foule en colère par contre, je peux aider les mineurs et m'assurer que toutes les mesures de protection seront mises avant que les hommes ne descendent dans les tunnels… Tu as raison…

Il tourne son visage vers le mien et dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres :

— Tu es géniale mon amour !

Je ris et réplique :

— Peut-être pas quand même mais, ravie d'avoir pu t'aider ! J'ai droit à un câlin comme récompense ?

Cinna sourit et m'embrasse à nouveau avant de répondre :

— Non, mon ange, tu dois te reposer. Sans quoi ton bras ne guérira jamais.

Je grogne, vexée d'être ainsi rabrouée comme une enfant.

Me tortillant, je pivote et grimpe sur lui, à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

Cette fois, il ne rit plus et je peux voir danser la flamme de désir dans ses yeux. Il pose ses mains sur ma taille, descends doucement sur mes hanches, soulève le bas de ma chemise de nuit pour effleurer la lisière de peau qui s'offre à ses doigts. Je me penche doucement, à la rencontre de ses lèvres mais, ne peux retenir un petit cri de douleur lorsque mon bras blessé glisse en avant et le percute.

Cinna grogne :

— Tu vois bien que tu as mal… Allez, sois raisonnable mon amour…

Vaincue, je me glisse à nouveau contre lui, sous les draps et soupire, frustrée.

Il caresse mes cheveux, très doucement et murmure :

— Je t'aime, Prim. Et je n'ai pas besoin de te faire l'amour pour te le prouver. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête. Oui, je sais.

Il l'a prouvé maintes fois mais j'aime assez l'idée qu'il me désire… J'aime voir cette lueur chaude et douce s'allumer dans ses yeux, rien que pour moi…

Mais, pour ce soir, je vais rester sage et obéir.

Nous passons quelques minutes encore à bavarder et à échanger, toujours à voix basse, comme si nous pouvions réveiller quelqu'un alors que nous sommes seuls dans la maison.

Puis, je sens la fatigue s'emparer de moi, engourdir mes paroles, faire battre mes paupières. Je sens les lèvres de Cinna caresser mon front et j'entends vaguement qu'il me murmure « bonne nuit ». Mais, je ne peux lui répondre.

Je suis déjà de l'autre côté du rêve.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à tous et toutes !

J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et de bonnes vacances et que vous avez pris plaisir à lire le précédent chapitre. Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire, ça ma fait toujours plaisir ! A très vite !

Chapitre 10

 _Jour 4_

Le tunnel qui sépare les deux districts est long d'un kilomètre environ. Il traverse les deux clôtures désormais inutiles. Comme il est entièrement vitré dans sa première moitié, nous découvrons avec horreur que les mutations sont bien plus nombreuses que nous le pensions. Elles ont totalement colonisé la zone frontière.

Nous avançons sans parler, tous trois parfaitement conscients que chaque pas que nous faisons nous éloigne des nôtres alors que nous n'avons qu'une seule idée en tête à cet instant, c'est rentrer les protéger. Mais nous avons aussi une mission. Nous ne pouvons faire marche-arrière.

Alors, nous mettons un pied devant l'autre, en silence et bientôt nous pénétrons dans la partie sombre du tunnel. Là, le passage traverse la colline et ressort dans le district 13.

Finnick sort une lampe torche de sa poche et braque le faisceau droit devant nous. Un cylindre de lumière se forme et perce les ténèbres denses. Cette partie-là du passage est plus humide que l'autre et la noirceur qui y règne à quelque chose d'inquiétant. Comme si des bêtes pouvaient s'y tapir et nous attendre.

Je réprime un frisson et me force à penser à autre chose. Mais mes pensées tournent en rond sur des visions de mort et de sang qui n'ont rien de réjouissant.

De l'autre côté pourtant, une fois la porte ouverte, le soleil reparait et nous éblouit presque. Il est en train de descendre à l'horizon, derrière une lointaine montagne, boule écarlate sur un ciel zébré de rose et d'or.

Je respire tout à coup beaucoup plus librement. Nous avons laissé la forêt menaçante derrière nous ici ne reste que la prairie qui descend en pente douce vers la rivière. Une succession de vallons et de collines vertes et rases s'élance à perte de vue vers l'est. Je sais que l'entrée du bunker est dans le troisième vallon. Environ cinq ou six heures de marche, au mieux, si ma cheville tient le coup.

Côte à côte, nous restons quelques minutes immobiles, subjugués par la beauté sauvage et flamboyante du paysage qui s'étale sous nos yeux. Tout semble si paisible ici.

Peut-être que Beetee et Plutarch se trompent. Rien ne semble indiquer la moindre trace d'attaque ou de guérilla de ce côté-ci de la frontière.

— On devrait essayer de trouver un endroit où dormir, il fera bientôt nuit, propose Peeta.

— OK, je passe devant, réplique Finnick en commençant à descendre la colline d'un pas régulier.

Nous le suivons, moi traînant la patte, Peeta, me soutenant et me surveillant l'air de rien.

Je souffre mais la douleur est une vieille compagne… Je serre les dents et pose encore un pied devant l'autre, prudemment, dans la pente.

Nous longeons le cours de la rivière jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse trop nuit pour s'aventurer plus avant. En chemin, je me suis arrêtée pour ramasser les plantes médicinales dont j'ai besoin pour apaiser ma cheville.

Finnick choisit un petit bosquet de trois arbres parasols, non loin de la rivière. Dans l'obscurité naissante, on dirait trois vieux bonhommes, penchés les uns vers les autres, qui échangent des secrets. L'abri me semble acceptable. Aucune menace à l'horizon. L'eau de la rivière nous permettra de remplir nos gourdes et de nous rafraîchir. L'endroit est idéal.

Je hoche donc la tête et le soulagement doit se lire sur mon visage car Peeta me murmure :

— Allez, ma chérie, courage, tu vas pouvoir te reposer…

Il m'aide à m'allonger au pied du plus grand arbre, celui du milieu. J'appuie délicatement mon dos déchiqueté contre l'écorce fraîche. Je sens l'odeur du bois qui m'entoure et m'apaise. Je ferme les paupières une seconde.

Lorsque je les rouvre, je réalise qu'il a dû s'écouler un gros moment Peeta a fait un feu et Finnick est en train de vider deux belles truites de rivière. Je suis tentée de m'excuser de m'être si bêtement endormie mais, je réalise que je ne leur aurais pas été d'une grande utilité dans mon état. Mieux valait sûrement que je me repose.

Tandis que Finnick dépose le premier poisson à cuire sur une broche de fortune, je me relève péniblement et me traîne jusqu'à la rivière. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Peeta faire mine de venir à mon aide mais, je lui fais signe de ne pas bouger. Je me débrouille. Au ralenti et comme l'éclopée que je suis, mais, je parviens à m'asseoir au bord de l'eau. Je défais précautionneusement ma chaussure et l'enlève en gémissant. Mon pied est tout bleu et encore très gonflé. Je le trempe dans l'eau glacée de la rivière. Le froid vif me saisit et la douleur se fait brutale avant que le froid ne m'engourdisse et m'anesthésie un peu ma souffrance.

Pendant ce temps, je mâche consciencieusement les feuilles que j'ai ramassées plus tôt pour m'en faire un cataplasme. Leur jus est amer mais, je sais qu'il aura un effet calmant quasi immédiat. Et effectivement, au bout de quelques minutes, je sens mes muscles se détendre et le mal refluer. Je sèche soigneusement ma cheville avant de l'enrober de plantes et de refaire un pansement bien serré.

Si tout va bien, demain je devrais pouvoir remarcher presque normalement…

Je décide de ne pas remettre ma chaussure et c'est à cloche-pied, ma botte tenue par les lacets que je regagne le campement. Je me laisse tomber lourdement dans l'herbe à côté du feu pour me réchauffer. J'ai les doigts engourdis par l'eau froide de la rivière. Je tends mes paumes vers les flammes rougeoyantes durant quelques minutes, l'estomac gargouillant au fur et à mesure que l'odeur bienvenue du poisson cuit s'élève du foyer.

Finalement, Finnick retire le premier poisson du feu et s'exclame :

— C'est prêt !

Mon estomac émet un bruit profond qui fait rire mes deux compagnons. Du coup, Fin me sert en premier, un sourire aux lèvres.

Notre frayeur de l'après-midi est loin, presque oubliée. Seules mes blessures me la rappellent.

Notre repas avalé, Peeta vérifie les pansements de mon dos puis, je m'allonge contre lui, dans ses bras et je m'endors, sereine pour un instant.

C'est un claquement sec et trop familier qui m'arrache à un sommeil profond. J'ouvre brutalement les yeux et me redresse vivement pour me retrouver nez-à-nez avec le canon d'un fusil braqué.

Un regard autour de moi me fait réaliser la gravité de la situation : Finnick est à terre, la tête en sang, les mains attachées dans le dos et Peeta a les bras levés en signe de reddition. Des hommes armés grouillent autour de nous. J'en dénombre au moins huit, peut-être plus si je tiens compte de ceux que j'entends derrière moi. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à leurs uniformes, malgré la nuit. Ils ne ressemblent pas à ceux que portent les militaires du 13. Le faisceau d'une torche glisse sur le macaron accroché à la manche de leur veste : l'aigle du Capitole.

Un frisson me parcourt l'échine : nous sommes tombés droit dans le piège. Ceux que nous devions traquer nous ont pris. Et je ne donne pas cher de notre peau.

— Debout ! nous ordonne l'un des hommes.

Je tente de me redresser mais ma cheville n'est pas encore guérie et je vacille. Peeta me rattrape pour m'éviter de tomber.

— J'ai dit : debout ! hurle à nouveau l'homme en m'assénant un violent coup de crosse dans les côtes.

Je laisse échapper un gémissement et porte les mains à ma poitrine pour me protéger. Je sens Peeta bondir près de moi. Il jaillit comme un fauve et saute sur notre ennemi, tente de lui arracher son arme. Mais avant que je puisse intervenir et l'aider, le garde le plus proche l'assomme d'un coup à l'arrière du crâne. Peeta retombe, inerte. Un hurlement s'échappe de mes lèvres.

Je fais mine de m'approcher de lui pour voir s'il va bien mais, le canon sombre d'un fusil m'arrête net.

— Toi ! Ne bouge pas !

Je sais qu'il est vain de protester. Je suis la dernière à être consciente si je résiste maintenant, je vais perdre et je ne serai plus d'aucune utilité à Peeta et à Finnick.

Et tandis que des mains m'attirent et me ligotent, je vois d'autres hommes en uniformes soulever les corps inconscients de Peeta et Finnick et les emporter dans la nuit.

— Où les emmenez-vous ! Laissez-les ! Arrêtez !

En les voyant s'éloigner, je me débats avec l'énergie du désespoir mais mes liens sont si serrés qu'ils me coupent la peau, me lacèrent les poignets et m'interdisent tout échappatoire. Je suis bousculée et emmenée sans ménagement, dans la nuit, vers une destination inconnue.

 _Prim_

J'ai obtenu de Cinna qu'il m'emmène avec lui à la mine aujourd'hui. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver, mieux vaut qu'un médecin soit sur place.

Il a fini par accepter après maintes négociations. Je sais que c'est dangereux étant donné la situation actuelle, mais je n'ai pas envie de rester cloîtrer toute la journée à me morfondre en l'attendant.

Nous partons donc de bonne heure direction la mine.

L'incendie des réservoirs de pétrole sévit toujours le district voisin car la fumée noire forme toujours une large bande opaque à l'horizon. Néanmoins, le vent ayant légèrement tourné hier, les cendres ne parviennent plus jusqu'à nous que de manière sporadique. L'air redevient plus respirable même si l'odeur âcre demeure présente, comme si elle imprégnait tout.

En ville, les émeutes ont été violentes cette nuit encore ; les cris et les bruits de vitres cassées se sont fait entendre jusque sous nos fenêtres. Je suis heureuse que notre maison ait des grilles aux fenêtres du bas, cela les a dissuadé de les casser puisque de toutes manières, ils n'auraient pas pu entrer.

Cinna marche devant, m'obligeant à rester en retrait derrière lui, au cas où nous serions attaqués. Je trouve terrible de ne même plus me sentir en sécurité dans la ville où j'ai grandi… Mais, en cette heure matinale, le calme est provisoirement retombé sur la ville.

Nous atteignons sans encombre le boyau minier où Liam et Tucker nous attendent. Ils ont dressé une tente à proximité de l'entrée du puits. Les pans de toile beige, sales et déchirés, battent dans le vent et claquent comme des voiles. Liam est en train d'expliquer quelque chose à Shani en traçant des traits de crayon sur un grand plan, déroulé sur une table de fortune. Cinna doit s'incliner légèrement pour entrer sous le toit de toile moi, je n'ai pas ce problème. Je le suis, restant discrètement en retrait pour ne pas les gêner.

— Salut Cinna ! lui lance Liam en lui serrant la main.

Puis il m'aperçoit et ajoute :

— Bonjour Primerose…

Je rougis, surprise qu'il sache qui je suis. J'oublie toujours que tout le monde me connait ici depuis la Moisson.

— C'est Prim… Juste Prim… dis-je en m'avançant pour lui serrer la main à mon tour.

Il hoche la tête et m'octroie un grand sourire. Je salue également sa sœur. Je n'ai aucun mal à les reconnaître, Cinna m'a beaucoup parlé d'eux ce matin, au petit déjeuner. Peut-être pour éviter que je ne sois surprise à la vue du fauteuil roulant de Liam.

Douggy et Tucker pénètrent à leur tour sous la tente, en grande discussion. Tucker paraît assez agité.

En nous découvrant, ils s'interrompent et nous saluent.

— Où en sommes-nous ? demande alors Cinna, en entrant dans le vif du sujet.

— On est prêt, répond Douggy. Les gars sont en place et harnachés, ils attendent le signal pour entrer dans le tunnel.

Cinna jette un coup d'œil à Liam qui ajoute :

— J'ai tout vérifié. Je suis sûr que ça va tenir. On peut y aller. Faites-moi confiance !

— Oh mais, nous, on te fait confiance, c'est dans cette saleté de mine qu'on a plus confiance ! s'exclame Tucker.

Shani se rembrunit et je devine qu'elle partage la même opinion. Elle suit néanmoins son frère et les autres vers le puits. Cinna me prend la main pour m'aider à marcher sur le terrain accidenté qui conduit au bord de l'entrée escarpée du tunnel. Je croise les doigts mentalement lorsque la nacelle contenant deux mineurs descend lentement dans le puits. Douggy manœuvre le treuil, lentement, précautionneusement.

Nous guettons les bruits de la mine, retenant notre souffle durant d'interminables minutes jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, une voix s'élève du communicateur à piles que Liam tient dans sa main :

— C'est bon, on y est !

Liam fait immédiatement signe à Douggy qui arrête le treuil.

— Quelle est la situation en bas ? demande Liam.

— C'est bon, le boyau est stable. On va étayer tout ça avant de commencer à creuser.

Des bruits de pelle et de pioche commencent à se faire entendre dans le tunnel et deux heures plus tard, le premier chargement remonte en surface.

Pendant que les mineurs travaillent, nous avons mis au point de gros paniers attachés au treuil que Douggy remontent au fur et à mesure. Une fois le charbon extrait, il est versé dans un chariot puis conduit par l'ancienne voie ferrée jusqu'à l'usine électrique.

— Je devrais me rendre à l'usine, voir si Tobias et Rank arrivent à faire redémarrer les machines… je peux te laisser ici ? me demande Cinna lorsque le premier chargement, conduit par Shani prend la direction de l'usine.

Je hoche la tête je me sens en sécurité ici.

Cinna grimpe donc dans le second wagon avec Tucker et je reste là. Je m'approche de Liam pour lui demander comment je peux aider. J'ai envie de me rendre utile, malgré mon bras cassé. Le jeune homme est à peine plus âgé que moi. Il me regarde des pieds à la tête et me sourit, sans paraître me juger. Il me dit simplement :

— Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider, je dois retourner aux bureaux chercher des cartes qu'il me manque. Shani ne veut pas me laisser m'y rendre seul mais, le temps qu'elle revienne…

— Oui, bien sûr !

— Super ! Allons-y dans ce cas !

Il fait rouler son fauteuil hors de la tente en direction du bâtiment, situé à un kilomètre de là. Nous suivons le chemin en terre battue et, de temps à autre, la roue se prend dans une ornière. Discrètement, je le pousse un peu de ma main valide pour l'aider à s'en sortir et à continuer. Liam finit par murmurer :

— Je te remercie…

Et tout à coup, j'ai peur qu'il ait mal interprété mon geste, je ne veux pas qu'il croit que j'ai pitié de lui ou que je le méprise… Mais, il tourne la tête vers moi presque aussitôt et m'adresse un sourire un peu timide en ajoutant :

— J'ai su que tu avais connu ça, toi aussi, il y a quelques années…

Sa remarque me prend au dépourvu. Je suis stupéfaite qu'il s'en souvienne.

— Oui, en effet…

— C'est dur, n'est-ce pas ? Le regard des autres sur nous qui nous rappelle sans cesse qu'on est différent, je crois que c'est pire encore que de ne plus pouvoir marcher…

Je soupire il a raison. Tellement raison. Je n'en pouvais plus de me sentir prisonnière de mon corps brisé et le regard de ma mère, de mes amis, si patients, si bienveillants, si plein de pitié… J'en devenais folle ! Il n'y avait que le regard de Cinna qui m'apaisait, parce qu'il ne jugeait pas. Il m'aimait, simplement. Sans mot, sans tristesse, sans exigence. Juste un amour plus profond que tout, qui transcendait mes blessures et mon mal-être.

Alors, oui, je comprends ce qu'il veut dire.

J'acquiesce doucement.

— Tu as de la chance que cela soit derrière toi… Moi aussi, un jour je remarcherai ! dit-il d'une voix résolue.

Et tout à coup, la curiosité du médecin en moi l'emporte sur ma discrétion et ma timidité habituelle et je demande :

— Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont dit exactement à l'hôpital ?

— Oh… le baratin habituel… Colonne vertébrale touchée, moelle épinière écrasée… mais, comme je n'avais pas l'argent pour payer, ils m'ont mis dehors au bout d'une semaine…

— Sans rééducation ?

Il secoue la tête. J'hésite puis j'ajoute :

— Lorsque tout ça sera terminé, j'aimerais bien que tu viennes me voir à l'hôpital, pour faire quelques examens complémentaires… Enfin, si tu veux bien…

Son sourire est la plus belle chose au monde en cet instant. Il me prend la main et la serre entre ses doigts. Je le sens qui tremble un peu tant l'émotion le bouleverse.

— Je te remercie, Prim… Vraiment…

— Je ne te promets rien quand aux résultats, m'empressé-je d'ajouter par crainte qu'il ne se fasse de faux espoirs.

— Je sais. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Des cris se font entendre dans le lointain, nous interrompant. Liam donne un tour de roue à son fauteuil et ajoute :

— Viens, dépêchons-nous !

A mesure que nous approchons de la gare et du bâtiment où nous serons à l'abri, les cris s'intensifient et se rapprochent. Pourtant, ils ne ressemblent pas à ceux que nous avons pu entendre ces derniers jours en ville lors des pillages. Là, les hurlements glacent le sang et je ne demande soudain ce qui peut bien les occasionner. Des hommes sont-ils devenus fous tout à coup ?

Nous débouchons dans la gare. Plus que quelques mètres et nous serons dans l'enceinte du centre de contrôle derrière les grilles.

Et là, l'horreur nous frappe et nous immobilise. Les quais de gare sont jonchés de cadavres. Au moins trois corps gisent sur le béton, au milieu de mares de sang. Une trainée sanglante montre que quelqu'un a pu s'échapper, ou a essayé au moins….

Tout à coup, je regrette de ne pas avoir d'arme.

J'ai peur.

Loin de Cinna, je ne sens soudain vulnérable et fragile. Incapable de me défendre s'il survenait un danger.

Liam doit avoir la même pensée car il sort un couteau de sa poche et le déplie. La lame fait vingt bons centimètres, de quoi nous donner une illusion de sécurité. Mais, si je regarde la réalité en face, nous ne faisons pas le poids. Je m'approche du corps le plus proche, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, fort comme un taureau. Avec peine, je le retourne pour essayer de comprendre comment il est mort. Et je comprends immédiatement. Il a l'abdomen lacéré, les viscères béants, le visage figé sur un cri silencieux. Je le lâche et recule précipitamment.

Devant mon visage blême, Liam murmure :

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Ce n'est pas un être humain qui a fait ça… dis-je en retenant un haut-le-cœur. C'est une vraie boucherie…

Au même instant, de nouveaux hurlements, tout proches cette fois, déchirent le silence.

Nous échangeons un regard tendu, terrifié puis Liam me crie :

— Cours ! Cours jusqu'au bâtiment et enferme-toi !

Mais, je ne peux l'abandonner. Alors, je libère mon bras de son écharpe et malgré la douleur, j'attrape des deux mains les bras de son fauteuil et je me mets à courir, en le poussant. De toutes mes forces. Aussi vite que je peux. Il proteste mais, il n'a pas le choix.

Je cours comme si ma vie en dépendait jusqu'à ce que je réalise que c'est vraiment le cas. Et brusquement, à quelques mètres entre nous et la sécurité des barrières qui entourent le centre administratif, je la vois. Une créature immense, avec de longues pattes effilées comme des rasoirs. Sa peau est verte et dorée. De fines ailes translucides vibrent dans son dos tandis qu'elle s'acharne sur un homme agonisant qui hurle de douleur. On dirait une espèce d'insecte géant, plus grand que deux hommes et doté d'une force incroyable, quelque chose qui se rapprocherait d'une mante-religieuse. J'ai cessé de courir, brutalement, espérant qu'elle ne va pas nous voir.

Mais, elle tourne se tête vers nous et ses yeux globuleux nous fixent à présent. Elle penche la tête selon un angle étrange, improbable, comme pour nous évaluer et fait claquer ses énormes mandibules. Mon cœur bat à cents à l'heure et mon cerveau terrifié répète en boucle : « ça va aller, ça va aller, ça va aller… ».

Mais, l'insecte a pris sa décision.

D'un geste sec, la créature plante sa patte avant dans le torse de son prisonnier. Le corps a un dernier soubresaut puis s'immobilise. Elle vient de l'achever froidement après avoir joué avec lui.

Et c'est à présent vers nous qu'elle s'avance.

Nous sommes la proie suivante.

— Laisse-moi, Prim ! Sauve-toi ! Cours ! m'ordonne Liam.


	11. Chapter 11

Salut à tous,

Merci beaucoup à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit commentaire sur le dernier chapitre ; j'apprécie beaucoup d'avoir votre ressenti sur mon histoire. Merci !

Voici un nouveau chapitre, entièrement consacré à Prim, je me voyais mal couper l'action en plein milieu. Je vous laisse donc découvrir ! A très bientôt pour la suite (et bientôt fin) de ce 3e volet de ma trilogie.

Chapitre 11

 _Prim_

 _— Laisse-moi, Prim ! Sauve-toi ! Cours ! m'ordonne Liam._

Le cri résonne si fort dans ma tête qu'il m'arrache à ma stupeur. Une vague d'adrénaline déferle dans mon corps, inonde mes muscles tendus, mes nerfs à vif. Chaque fibre de mon corps lutte et me hurle de lui obéir et de m'enfuir.

J'ai plus de chance que lui de m'en sortir. Je peux essayer de courir malgré mes blessures. J'essaie de m'en convaincre, le temps d'un battement de cœur, d'un frisson infime qui parcourt mon âme.

Mais, la réalité est toute autre. Je sais que je ne parviendrai qu'à faire quelques mètres avant que la créature ne me rattrape. Et soudain, dans le chaos d'émotions qui me déchirent et tempêtent en moi, une lueur se fait.

 _Et si je l'attirais vers moi, laisserait-elle Liam tranquille ?_

Je jette un regard désespéré, fou, vers Liam. Le jeune homme est aussi immobile que moi, comme figé dans l'attente de cette mort, brutale et sanglante, qui va venir nous prendre et faucher nos existences en un instant. Il croise mon regard. J'y lis la peur, la même qui m'étreint moi, mais la différence c'est que lui semble avoir peur… pour moi.

Nous avons presque le même âge, pour un peu, nous aurions pu être assis côte à côte sur les bancs de l'école. C'est étrange de penser que nous aurions pu être appelés dans l'arène ensemble.

Alors, en une fraction de seconde, incompréhensible et viscérale, je fais mon choix.

Je décide de m'accrocher à l'espoir, ténu et dérisoire, que je peux faire quelque chose pour aider Liam. Mon dernier acte de bravoure.

Quitte à mourir, autant que j'essaie de le sauver lui il est important. S'il meurt, plus personne ne saura comment descendre dans la mine sans risque. Je dois le faire.

— Sauve-toi, Prim… me supplie-t-il à nouveau, d'une voix tremblante, comme s'il lisait en moi.

— Je suis désolée… murmuré-je en lâchant les poignées du fauteuil.

Liam sursaute, accroche mon regard avec panique et désespoir. Je crois qu'il a compris ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Il tend sa main pour attraper mon poignet, pour m'en empêcher mais, je m'esquive d'un geste souple, jouant sur le fait qu'effectivement, je suis un peu plus mobile que lui. Je lui adresse un sourire, comme pour me faire pardonner mon geste et je pars.

Je m'élance, courant à perdre haleine à l'opposée du bâtiment central, pour laisser à Liam une chance de l'atteindre avant que la créature ne revienne s'en prendre à lui.

J'ai les yeux voilés d'un brouillard de larmes à tel point que j'y vois à peine.

Et soudain, j'entends Liam hurler mon nom à nouveau.

Mais, je ne m'arrête pas. Ne me retourne pas.

J'ai pris ma décision.

Je cours, avalant les mètres de béton et de bitume, courant, sans autre but que d'entraîner l'insecte géant à mes trousses. Et c'est ce qu'il se passe. J'entends son sifflement et le claquement sinistre de ses mandibules qui se referment dans le vide tandis qu'elle essaie de me rattraper et de me mordre aux jambes.

En quelques secondes, ma chemise est trempée de sueur, mes cheveux collent à mon visage, ma gorge n'est qu'un brasier. Je franchis un trottoir et entre dans la gare. Je manque tomber en posant le pied sur une dalle glissant je me rattrape in extremis et repars de plus belle. Je me dis que je vais peut-être atteindre la sécurité d'un entrepôt… mais, ils sont si loin…

Alors, je repère un morceau de train à l'abandon sur la voie de réparation. Les trois wagons sont ouverts, à quelques centaines de mètres du quai où je me trouve à présent. Je peux peut-être les atteindre et m'y enfermer avant que la mutation ne me dévore.

Alors, je cours encore mais, je ne suis plus que douleur. Mes hanches me font tellement mal que je pourrais hurler à chaque pas mon bras qui pend inerte le long de mon corps n'est plus qu'un lambeau de souffrance. Mes poumons aspirent un air de feu qui ne semble plus nourrir mes muscles. J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps va partir en morceaux, se disperser en éclats de douleur sur le bitume ou partir en flammes. Peut-être que je vais finir comme ça, en me consumant toute entière …

Je n'en peux plus.

Un instant, je souhaite presque que la créature m'attrape enfin et que ce calvaire cesse.

Puis, ma jambe droite me fait défaut et je tombe, face contre terre, lourdement, sans même avoir le temps de tenter de me rattraper à quelque chose ou d'amortir ma chute.

Du sang jaillit de mon visage il coule de mon nez, chaud et collant. J'y porte la main, cherchant à arrêter le saignement mais en vain.

Je ne cherche même pas à me relever. C'est inutile, la douleur est trop grande. Elle occulte tout autour de moi. Je n'entends plus rien qu'un brouhaha indistinct et flou.

Je me contente de fermer les yeux et j'attends l'agonie qui va suivre.

Je la sens qui s'approche, menaçante. Le cliquetis de la bête est là, tout près, au-dessus de moi. Ses longues pattes frappent sur le béton comme si elles sonnaient le glas. Elle s'avance en prenant son temps. Elle sait que je suis à sa merci. La traque prend fin mais elle semble se délecter de l'adrénaline de sa chasse.

Je prends conscience brutalement, amèrement, du fait que je vais mourir.

Je jette un dernier regard aux wagons qui auraient pu me sauver mais ils sont encore trop loin pour que j'espère les atteindre. Non. Dans quelques secondes, je ne serai plus.

Je pense à ma mère qui va m'attendre, à ma sœur si loin en cet instant. Le visage de mon amour s'impose à moi, si réel et si proche que mon cœur se serre et agonise plus encore.

 _« Pardonne-moi, mon amour, je vais te laisser seul… Je n'aurai pas eu le temps de te donner un enfant. Ni de partir en lune de miel avec toi, sur les rivages blancs du district 4, comme tu me l'avais promis… »_

— Je suis désolée, Cinna… dis-je dans un souffle éteint, sans espoir qu'il entende mes paroles.

Un filet de bave coule dans mon cou et un crissement désagréable m'indique que l'insecte est au-dessus de moi. Je tourne légèrement la tête, dans un dernier baroud d'honneur, pour affronter mon bourreau en face à face. La créature me surplombe, du haut de ses longues pattes acérées comme des sabres. Elle doit faire plus de deux mètres. Ses yeux, ronds et verts, sans pupilles, me fixent en clignant rapidement, comme si elle m'analysait.

Un long frisson de dégoût et de peur me traverse. Un vieux réflexe de survie me pousse à reculer lentement, sur le dos, pour m'extraire d'entre ses pattes. Elle me regarde faire avec nonchalance avant de planter sa patte avant droite dans ma cuisse d'un geste sec.

La douleur me cloue littéralement au sol et un hurlement roque et profond s'échappe de ma gorge. Je porte la main à la blessure pour arrêter le flot de sang mais la créature n'a pas retiré sa patte. Elle me tient, à sa merci.

Et tout à coup, mon nom résonne à nouveau, mais prononcé par une voix de femme cette fois. Instinctivement, je tourne la tête en direction du cri et j'aperçois Annie, à une cinquantaine de mètres de là. Elle n'est pas seule. Il y a un tas de gens autour d'elle, des hommes et des femmes de tous âges. Ils sont armés de fusils, d'arcs, de fourches ou de pierres. Et avant que j'aie pu comprendre ce qu'il se passe, ils fondent en hurlant sur la créature qui m'attaque.

Les projectiles jaillissent autour de moi et, délaissant ma jambe blessée, je porte les mains à mon visage pour m'en protéger. L'insecte pousse un cri strident, recule, gesticule pour se défendre mais les hommes les plus rapides lui arrivent déjà dessus. Il recule et me libère la jambe. Les hommes bondissent pour lui attraper le cou, lui ligotent les pattes pour le faire tomber, le frappe de tous côtés jusqu'à ce que le monstre s'effondre, vaincu.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe malgré moi de ma poitrine tandis qu'Annie et Sae Boui Boui se précipitent pour me venir en aide. Annie enlève son pull et le pose fermement sur ma cuisse pour stopper l'hémorragie. Je gémis de douleur mais la laisse faire. J'ai déjà perdu beaucoup de sang je le sens aux papillons qui dansent devant mes yeux. Sae me soulève par les épaules et m'appuie contre sa poitrine pour me soutenir. Elle me tend un mouchoir en murmurant :

— Penche la tête en avant, Prim, tu saignes du nez…

Je m'exécute et murmure :

— Merci…

Annie appelle une autre femme à la rescousse :

— Sacha ! Les bandages s'il te plaît !

Sacha se précipite et ouvre son sac. Elle en sort deux rouleaux de bandes qu'elle lance à Annie. Toutes deux s'affairent à serrer un pansement sur ma jambe tandis que Sae me caresse doucement les cheveux, tendrement, en fredonnant pour moi-seule. Je lui en suis reconnaissante. J'ai encore le cœur qui bat et les mains qui tremblent. Mon nez a cessé de saigner mais je me sens endolorie de partout, comme lorsque le toit du bâtiment m'est tombé dessus et que je suis restée prisonnière des gravats dans les bunkers du 13.

— Comment as-tu su… ? demandé-je brusquement à Annie, en réalisant enfin que sans son intervention, je serais morte.

Annie écarte une mèche de son front d'un revers de manche et m'explique d'une voix posée :

— Des mutations ont franchi la clôture tôt ce matin. Je les ai vus passer près de la maison ce matin pendant que je donnai leur petit déjeuner aux enfants. J'ai compris qu'elles descendaient vers la ville. Avec la panne d'électricité, c'était un risque prévisible. Nous aurions dû être plus prévoyants et envoyer des gardes aux abords du Pré, m'explique-t-elle. Nous en avons rattrapé et tué une il y a une heure près de la mairie mais l'autre nous a échappée. Nous avons suivi ses traces jusqu'ici… Elle a laissé une traînée de cadavres sur sa route.

Annie jette un coup d'œil aux corps éparpillés aux alentours et ajoute :

— Ici aussi elle a fait un beau carnage… Heureusement que nous sommes arrivés à temps pour te sauver…

Tout à coup, je réalise que je ne sais pas si mon compagnon d'infortune s'en est aussi sorti. Peut-être qu'il y a d'autres bêtes…

— Et Liam ? Est-ce que vous l'avez vu ?

Annie me jette un regard interrogatif alors, je précise :

— Un garçon en fauteuil roulant qui était avec moi. Je l'ai laissé près du bâtiment central et j'ai entraîné la bête après moi…

Mais avant qu'elle me réponde, j'entends sa voix masculine derrière moi qui m'appelle :

—Prim !

Je fais volte-face et les sanglots me coupent la voix, m'empêchent de lui répondre. Il pousse vigoureusement sin fauteuil jusqu'à moi et prend sans hésiter la main pour tant ensanglantée que je lui tends.

— Tu es blessée ! s'exclame-t-il.

Il jette un coup d'œil inquiet vers Annie et Sacha et demande :

— C'est grave ?

— Je crois que nous avons pu arrêter l'hémorragie. On va la transporter d'urgence à l'hôpital mais ça devrait aller, lui répond Annie avec un sourire rassurant.

Il soupire et je demande à mon tour :

— Et toi ? Tu n'as rien ?

— Non, grâce à toi…

Il me serre la main si fort que mes articulations m'en font presque mal. Mais c'est une bonne douleur cette fois, une douleur de vie. Il secoue la tête et ajoute, les sanglots dans la voix:

— Si jamais tu me refais un truc pareil, je te tue ! me lance-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire à Cinna moi…

Je lui souris.

 _Que pour une fois, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait faire, que je ne me suis pas dérobée, pensai-je._

Mais, je secoue la tête, pour le rassurer. Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de me jeter à nouveau dans la gueule d'un monstre avant un certain temps….

Il ajoute :

— Toi alors, tu es vraiment un numéro !

Je ris tandis qu'Annie me dit :

— Allez, Prim, tu vas me faire le plaisir de me laisser t'emmener à l'hôpital maintenant…

Je sais qu'elle a raison. Mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder encore autour de moi. Les hommes ont achevé la créature et ils s'occupent à présent de rassembler les corps mutilés de ses victimes pour les ramener chez eux, les remettre à leurs familles.

C'est une scène de mort et de destruction, pire encore peut-être que tout ce que nous avons déjà vécu ces derniers jours mais, quelque chose a changé, que je mets plusieurs secondes à percevoir et à comprendre.

Le chaos qui régnait en ville il y a encore quelques heures semblent d'être soudain dissipé. Plus de pillages, plus de casse, plus d'égoïsme.

Ne subsiste qu'une solidarité nouvelle, née de la lutte contre un ennemi commun.

— Continuez les rondes j'emmène Prim à l'hôpital et je reviens, ordonne Annie à deux des hommes les plus proches. Sacha, tu peux aller me chercher un brancard ?

Ils hochent la tête et obéissent, répétant les ordres à mesure qu'ils rejoignent les autres membres du groupe. Sacha s'éloigne en courant.

— Je suis impressionnée… murmuré-je à Annie.

Elle sourit et répond d'un ton léger :

— Oh, tu sais… Comme dit toujours Fin, vainqueur un jour, vainqueur toujours. Il faut croire qu'il avait raison.

Sacha reparaît avec un brancard de fortune : une planche de bois et une paire de sangle trouvées dans un entrepôt.

— Allez, on te ramène à l'hôpital ! s'exclame Annie en m'attrapant sous les épaules pour me faire glisser sur la planche.

Je l'arrête de ma main valide :

— Attends ! Il faut prévenir Cinna de ce qu'il se passe !

— Je passerai lui dire où tu es après, Prim. L'important pour l'instant, c'est de te faire soigner.

Je lui agrippe fermement le bras pour l'obliger à m'écouter :

— Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Il est à l'ancienne usine électrique. Il faut lui dire de remettre le courant dans la clôture en priorité, sinon d'autres mutations vont venir, encore et encore ! C'est plus important que tout le reste désormais !

— Je m'en charge, Prim, déclare alors Liam. J'y vais tout de suite. Et je lui dirais ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Sois tranquille !

J'acquiesce, apaisée et j'accepte enfin de suivre Annie.

Lorsque j'ouvre les yeux, je suis désorientée et perdue. Il me faut quelques secondes pour me souvenir que je suis à l'hôpital. A peine arrivée, j'ai été transférée en salle de soins, ma blessure à la cuisse devant être nettoyée et suturée. Il y avait beaucoup de monde dans la salle d'attente, beaucoup de blessés graves.

Mes confrères ne chôment pas ce moment, avec tout ce qu'il se passe. Avec tout un pan de l'hôpital fermé à cause de l'incendie, c'est un peu surpeuplé dans le reste des étages. Mais, mes amies infirmières m'ont installé dans la salle de garde, le temps que je récupère un peu de l'anesthésie et que Cinna puisse venir me chercher. La pièce est silencieuse, à demie obscure. Je devine les silhouettes des médecins et des infirmiers qui vont et viennent dans le couloir, de l'autre côté de la porte semi-opaque. J'essaie de me redresser mais, ma jambe et mon bras rechignent un peu. Je serre les dents pour empêcher les larmes de monter. Je me sens tellement inutile ainsi blessée…

Une silhouette sombre se découpe soudain derrière la vitre opaque et quelqu'un toque doucement.

— Oui, entrez… dis-je d'une voix assez forte pour être entendue de l'autre côté.

La porte s'ouvre lentement et un visage familier apparaît : Cinna.

Il sourit en me découvrant, entre rapidement et referme derrière lui.

Il me contemple, couverte de pansements et secoue lentement la tête, en écho à des pensées dont je peux sans peine deviner la teneur.

 _Il n'est pas content… Je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure…_

Mais au lieu de ça, toute sa colère et sa frayeur se muent en un sentiment à la fois doux et dévorant, qui envahit ses traits, transfigure son regard et me surprends au plus haut point.

Il s'agenouille près de mon lit de fortune et se saisit de ma main valide entre ses doigts. Il soupire profondément, comme s'il s'était retenu de respirer puis pose son front contre le dos de ma main. Il ne dit rien mais je comprends. Je sais à quel point il a eu peur pour moi.

Son front est légèrement humide de sueur, sa respiration un peu erratique il a dû courir jusqu'ici pour me rejoindre.

Plusieurs minutes passent, durant lesquelles nous restons immobiles et silencieux, profitant juste du bonheur d'être dans les bras de l'autre. Puis, Cinna murmure enfin :

— Nous avons réussi… La clôture est à nouveau alimentée. Annie et son équipe ont traqué les dernières créatures qui avaient pu passer. C'est fini mon amour… Elles ne reviendront plus.

— Tant mieux… dis-je, avec un soulagement dans la voix.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et je vois le tumulte de ses émotions. Mais, je lui suis reconnaissant de ne pas me dire les mots que je crains tant qu'il prononce : « tu aurais pu mourir » « tu es folle d'avoir agi de la sorte » « est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ».

Je vois qu'il le pense mais, il ne le dit pas. Au lieu de quoi, il dépose un baiser sur chacun de mes doigts, meurtris et écorchés et murmure :

— Ton ami médecin a dit que je pouvais te ramener à la maison. Tu te sens de rentrer ?

Je hoche la tête, retrouvant tout à coup mes forces à l'idée de rentrer chez moi. Chez nous.

— Tu peux m'aider à me lever, s'il te plaît ? lui demandé-je doucement.

Il glisse son bras dans mon dos et m'assiste tandis que je me redresse. Une fois que je suis stable, il me tend ma chemise et mon pantalon. J'ôte ma blouse d'hôpital et me retrouve en sous-vêtements devant lui. Je suis gênée tout à coup, parce que je me sens laide avec tous ces pansements et tous les bleus qui constellent mon corps. Mais, je réalise qu'il me regarde avec tendresse et amour. Ses yeux vont d'un bleu à l'autre, d'une cicatrice à l'autre, comme si son regard pouvait soigner et enlever ma douleur. Avec une infinie douceur, il m'aide à enfiler ma chemise et la boutonne pour moi, d'une main un peu tremblante. Nous sommes mariés pourtant mais, cette situation nous projette loin en arrière, dans d'autres souvenirs de souffrance et de blessures, à une époque où nos sentiments n'étaient pas aussi affirmés et clairs qu'aujourd'hui. Puis, il glisse avec précaution mon pantalon par-dessus mon pansement et me prend dans ses bras pour me relever. Je m'abandonne à ses mains qui m'habillent comme un enfant. Lorsqu'il remonte le haut de mon jean et ferme la fermeture éclair, mon corps prend feu. Son regard est rivé au mien lui aussi l'a sentie, cette vague de désir brute et sauvage qui m'a traversée. Il sourit et m'embrasse. Je glisse mon bras valide autour de son cou pour le plaquer contre moi et prolonger ce baiser volé. Je sens un sourire se former sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il me laisse faire. Puis, il s'écarte lentement et chuchote :

— Allez, ma douce, on rentre chez nous.


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou,

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Si j'ai le temps et l'envie, il y aura peut-être un chapitre bonus pour clôturer...

Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous aurez pris du bon temps en ma compagnie ! Biz

Chapitre 12

 _Jour 5_

 _Katniss_

Je suis épuisée à force de marcher dans le noir. Je ne cesse de trébucher mes jambes ne me portent plus et mes blessures sont plus vives que jamais. Ma cheville n'est plus qu'une gangue de douleur. Mon dos saigne la plaie a dû se rouvrir lorsque mon geôlier m'a asséné un violent coup de crosse entre les omoplates la dernière fois que j'ai traîné à me relever après être tombée.

L'aube commence à poindre à l'horizon. Je ne sais pas où nous sommes ni où ils nous emmènent. Je n'ai pas revu Finnick ou Peeta depuis que nous avons été séparés. Les rebelles sont nombreux et puissamment armés. Je me demande ce qu'ils comptent faire de nous.

 _Savent-ils seulement qui nous sommes ?_

— Avance ! me tance le soldat le plus proche avant de me frapper violemment au visage.

Ma pommette me donne l'impression qu'elle va exploser sous le coup. La douleur fuse et irradie jusque dans l'œil. Je vacille mais ne tombe pas. Si je me laisse aller, il va frapper encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus bouger. Plus avancer. Plus respirer.

Je serre les dents et mets un pied devant l'autre, en espérant un miracle.

Finalement, le groupe s'arrête, au milieu d'une clairière, dans la forêt. Je suis poussée dans le dos parmi les soldats des Frères de l'Hiver et j'atterris finalement au pied d'un arbre, dans un cercle de fusils. Finnick est là lui aussi. Il a la moitié du front couvert de sang coagulé, un œil fermé par l'hématome qui lui barre la joue et l'air bien mal en point mais, il est vivant.

— Kat… murmure-t-il en me voyant m'asseoir péniblement à ses côtés.

Il jette un regard attristé vers mon visage et je devine que je ne dois pas avoir meilleure mine que lui.

— Tu sais où est Peeta ? soufflé-je.

Il secoue la tête.

— Non, je ne l'ai pas vu.

Le soulagement qui m'a envahi lorsque j'ai retrouvé mon ami se mue en terreur glacée lorsque je réalise que Peeta n'est pas là.

J'interpelle un de nos gardes :

— Eh ! Où est l'autre homme qui était avec nous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de lui ?

Mais, l'homme ne répond pas. Il reste immobile, implacable, la main serrée sur son fusil, le doigt sur la détente. Les autres ne bougent pas non plus. Ils nous regardent, comme si nous n'étions que d'insignifiants insectes.

La colère et la peur se disputent en moi et je hurle :

— Où est-il ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Mais répondez, bon sang !

Lorsque ma voix s'éteint, l'un des soldats, apparemment un chef, traverse la haie d'hommes qui nous entourent et, brusquement, me braque son pistolet en plein milieu du front.

— Tu vas la fermer maintenant ! Ça suffit comme ça, on t'a assez entendue ! Alors, tu restes tranquillement assise et tu te tais (il dévie son arme de mon front vers celui de Finnick et ajoute ) ou alors je fais sauter la tête de ton ami. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Mes lèvres tremblent tellement que je ne parviens pas à articuler un mot. Alors, il hurle à nouveau :

— Est-ce que c'est clair ?

Je hoche frénétiquement la tête. Oui, c'est très clair.

Je me renfonce contre l'arbre, comme si je pouvais espérer me glisser sous son écorce, sous sa protection et je ne dis plus un mot, ne fais plus un geste.

Le soldat abaisse lentement son arme et s'éloigne, l'air satisfait. Je recommence lentement à respirer et jette un coup d'œil vers Finnick, comme pour m'excuser de ma folie passagère. Folie qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie.

Mais ce dernier inspire profondément et malgré les liens qui entravent ses poignets, il tend la main pour prendre la mienne. Les gardes le laissent faire tout en scrutant le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Il serre mes doigts tremblants mais ne dit pas un mot. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps nous avons traversé des situations bien pires… enfin, je crois. Finnick semble calme, résolu. Il économise ses forces pour être prêt le moment venu. Et je devrais en faire autant. Mais, je ne peux empêcher mon esprit de vagabonder.

 _Où est Peeta ?_

 _Où l'ont-ils emmené ?_

 _Est-il seulement encore en vie ?_

Les questions tourbillonnent dans ma tête, au point de me donner la nausée. Les sens aux aguets, je guette le moindre bruit, la moindre parole qui pourrait me laisser croire que l'homme que j'aime est encore vivant. Nous avons souvent été séparés, dans les arènes comme dans la vraie vie, mais jamais je n'ai eu peur comme cela pour lui. Jamais je n'ai senti un tel vide, glacial, oppressant, tout au fond de moi. C'est comme si une énorme bulle gonflait dans ma poitrine et comprimait tous mes organes. Comme si elle pouvait s'enfler et écraser mon cœur et mes poumons contre les os de mes côtes. J'étouffe. Je ne peux plus respirer, plus parler, déglutir devient même douleur.

Et plus que tout, j'ai peur du moment où la bulle en moi éclatera. Parce que je pressens qu'elle sera comme une bombe qui m'anéantira de l'intérieur.

Je me débats avec mon angoisse lorsque ma montre connectée émet une légère vibration j'ai coupé le son avant de me coucher hier soir. Heureusement. Je tourne le poignet vers moi pour lire le message qui s'inscrit : _appel entrant de Beetee_.

Je jette un bref regard à Finnick qui fixe lui aussi discrètement mon bracelet. Il a vu. Il me fait un infime signe de tête pour m'indiquer de répondre. Même si je ne peux pas l'entendre, Beetee, lui devrait pouvoir nous voir et entendre ce qu'il se passe autour de nous.

J'effleure le cadran avec mon pouce, malgré mes entraves et le visage de Beetee apparaît. Je tourne l'écran vers moi, priant pour que personne ne remarque la légère clarté qui se dégage du cadran de ma montre.

Beetee nous fixe avec une stupeur que je perçois malgré l'image qui saute légèrement. Autour de nous, le chef des soldats donne des ordres d'une voix forte je baisse un peu plus l'écran vers le sol pour éviter de me faire repérer.

C'est peut-être notre seul espoir.

Il faut que je parvienne à indiquer à Beetee où nous nous trouvons. De ma main droite, j'ouvre et ferme plusieurs fois les doigts devant le cadran, jusqu'à compter jusqu'à 13. Puis, je jette un œil vers le visage de Beetee. Il me fait signe qu'il a compris. Je lis « courage » sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne coupe la communication.

Je retiens avec peine un soupir de soulagement. Nous avons peut-être une chance de nous en sortir.

Mais, mon espoir est de courte durée, car j'entends le chef s'approcher, celui qui nous a braqués avec son arme un peu plus tôt. Il fend le groupe armé qui nous surveille. Il parle avec quelqu'un d'autre, sur un téléphone longue distance ultra-moderne.

Il nous scrute avec un sourire carnassier tout en discutant avec son interlocuteur :

— Oui, Commandant. Bien sûr… Je comprends. Nous vous les livrerons dès demain, Commandant. Oui. Je m'assurerai en personne du transfert de Katniss Everdeen et de Finnick Odair jusqu'au Nid, Commandant. Aigle 3, terminé.

Je le regarde avec stupeur, puis ma surprise se change en terreur lorsque je réalise qu'il sait parfaitement qui nous sommes depuis le début. Et, visiblement, nous sommes une proie de choix.

— Quels sont vos ordres, mon Capitaine ? lui demande l'un des soldats qui nous encerclent.

— On se remet en route. Une navette nous attendra au point de rendez-vous. J'ai ordre de ramener les prisonniers au QG.

— A vos ordres Capitaine.

L'homme lève aussitôt le bras et crie à la volée aux autres de rassembler leurs affaires pour le départ.

Le Capitaine, pour sa part, fait un pas nonchalant vers nous. Il nous contemple comme si nous étions un simple butin de guerre.

— Notre chef a été ravi d'apprendre que nous avions mis la main sur deux Vainqueurs. Pour moi, vos misérables vies ne valent pas grand-chose mais, mon Commandant a l'air de penser le contraire. Il espère faire plier le Capitole en menaçant de vous faire exécuter devant les caméras. J'avoue que cela pourrait effectivement être… divertissant.

— Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? lâche Finnick entre ses dents.

— Pour rétablir l'ordre dans le chaos que votre petite rébellion a causé. Vous avez cru nous vaincre mais, notre idéologie n'est pas morte. Nous sommes toujours là et il est temps pour nous de reprendre ce que vous nous avez volé.

J'écoute ces mots emplis de haine et de colère mais j'ai du mal à y croire. Les Frères de l'Hiver n'étaient peut-être pas juste un petit groupe de jeunes idéalistes, menés par la petite-fille de Snow. Peut-être me suis-je méprise sur l'ampleur de leur mouvement, sur la force de leurs convictions. Car aujourd'hui, je me rends compte qu'ils ont la même foi en leur combat que celle que nous avions autrefois lorsque nous sommes élevés contre la dictature de Snow.

Sauf qu'à présent, nous sommes du mauvais côté de la barrière et que c'est nous et le régime que nous avons aidé à mettre en place qui passons pour des dictateurs.

Alors, certes, notre démocratie n'est peut-être pas idéale ni parfaite, mais, elle nous a apporté la paix et la prospérité. Plus aucun district ne connaît la famine nous sommes libres de circuler où bon nous semble. Je crois que ce que nous avons bâti mérite d'être préservé.

Je toise le Capitaine avec défi, mesurant combien dans cet uniforme blanc et noir il ressemble aux Pacificateurs de jadis.

— Vous ne vaincrez pas, lui dis-je soudain, d'une voix étonnamment calme.

Il éclate de rire, comme s'il s'était attendu à ma petite tirade.

Il s'agenouille près de moi et me braque le canon de son pistolet contre la tempe.

Finnick fait un mouvement brusque mais, le soldat le plus proche lui assène un violent coup de crosse dans l'épaule. Finnick réprime un gémissement de douleur mais, la rage se lit dans ses yeux. Il est fou furieux.

Je sens le canon glacé de l'arme contre ma peau, son doigt d'acier porteur de mort qui tient ma vie en joue. Mais, je défie l'homme qui la tient. Je le défie d'appuyer sur la détente, d'enfreindre les ordres de son chef, de me voler ma vie.

Le Capitaine fait glisser son arme contre ma tempe, descend le long de ma joue, comme pour une caresse morbide et écœurante.

— Ne sois donc pas si pressée de mourir, Geai Moqueur. Ton heure viendra bien assez vite… Ne t'en fais pas, tu le rejoindras bientôt ton garçon des pains.

L'ironie est mordante dans sa voix et je sursaute en entendant parler de Peeta.

— Où est-il ? Dites-moi où vous l'avez emmené !

L'homme appuie plus fort le canon de l'arme dans le creux de ma joue, si fort que j'ai l'impression qu'il va me déchirer la peau.

Mes yeux écarquillés, hagards, se fixent sur lui lorsqu'il ajoute en riant :

— Nulle part il est mort en tentant de s'enfuir. Un de mes hommes l'a abattu, comme un chien qu'il était.

L'arme quitte mon visage et le Capitaine se redresse et s'éloigne, me laissant anéantie. Sonnée. Incapable de bouger, de parler, de respirer.

Mon cerveau refuse de comprendre, d'accepter. Mon cœur agonise, comme si cet homme, ce monstre, avait plongé sa main dans ma poitrine pour me l'arracher alors qu'il bat encore.

Mon cerveau est comme anesthésié. Incapable de penser. Je ne peux que ressentir cette douleur atroce qui me déchire de part en part.

Un hurlement déchirant s'élève.

Je l'entends mais je ne comprends pas immédiatement qu'il sort de ma gorge.

Puis, je sens les bras de Finnick se refermer autour de moi malgré les entraves qui nous lient. Il passe ses mains jointes par-dessus ma tête et m'attire contre lui avec force. Je voudrais me débattre, déchirer ses cordes qui me scient la peau, hurler, frapper, tuer ce chien de capitaine mais, je n'ai pas la force.

Je ne suis plus rien qu'une coquille vide.

Et je n'ai pas le temps de me ressaisir, pas le temps de comprendre ce qui vient de se passer car les soldats nous ordonnent déjà de nous remettre debout.

Ils nous poussent dans le dos pour nous faire avancer sur le sentier.

Finnick marche devant moi et il se retourne toutes les cinq minutes pour s'assurer que je suis toujours là. Que j'avance. Que je respire.

Mon corps met un pied devant l'autre, mécanisme automate tandis que mon cerveau tourne et retourne sans cesse les mots terribles, pour leur trouver un sens.

Peeta est mort.

Peeta a été fusillé.

Je ne parviens pas à le croire. Je pense à nos enfants, là-bas au 12. Comment vais-je pouvoir leur dire que leur père ne reviendra jamais qu'il ne les prendra plus jamais dans ses bras qu'il ne les verra pas grandir.

Et moi. Que vais-je devenir sans lui ?

J'ai déjà été confronté à cette pensée, autrefois, lorsque je me suis réveillée dans l'hovercraft du 13 et que j'ai découvert que Peeta avait été capturé par Snow. Et déjà à l'époque, j'en ai été anéantie, alors que notre relation n'était encore qu'un balbutiement. Qu'en sera-t-il aujourd'hui ? Aurais-je la force de survivre sans lui ?

Au trou béant qui dévaste ma poitrine, je n'en suis pas du tout sûre. J'ai l'impression que je vais me fracturer et tomber en miettes, m'éparpiller dans l'herbe et disparaître.

Mais, les gardes qui me donnent régulièrement des coups de crosse dans le dos pour m'obliger à avancer me confirment que pour le moment, je suis encore vivante. Malheureusement.

Nous marchons longtemps, jusqu'à atteindre une clairière abritée assez vaste pour accueillir un hovercraft. C'est là que se termine notre route. Ils vont venir nous chercher ici.

Et effectivement, le groupe de soldat se regroupe en bordure de la forêt et attend.

Finnick glisse sa main dans la mienne et nous patientons, épaule contre épaule, silencieux et unis, inquiets. Nous savons tous deux ce qui nous attend si nous tombons aux mains des Frères de l'Hiver. Ils vont se servir de nous contre le Capitole ils vont essayer de négocier mais, le gouvernement actuel ne négociera pas et nous mourrons, sans pouvoir nous défendre.

Le bruit des moteurs de l'hovercraft est la première chose que je perçois, avant même d'entrevoir l'appareil entre les arbres. Puis, il y a le vent, le souffle brûlant des réacteurs qui balaye la clairière et fait se coucher les hautes herbes. Nous protégeons notre visage de nos mains, tandis que les soldats nous crient d'avancer.

Les premiers rangs courent déjà vers l'appareil lorsque, brusquement, je vois briller quelque chose sur ma droite. Le temps que je tourne la tête, les premières détonations se font entendre.

Puis, tout va très vite.

Des rafales de tirs automatiques touchent l'hovercraft. Elles ricochent sur la carlingue en acier, la perforent par endroits et laissent des étincelles sur les surfaces arrondies. Les balles soulèvent la poussière à quelques mètres de nous en heurtant le sol. Les hommes crient, certains tombent, fauchés sans avoir eu le temps de voir venir l'attaque.

Une panique imprévue s'empare des troupes des Frères de l'Hiver. L'hovercraft bat en retraite et reprend de l'altitude, nous abandonnant aux tirs nourris d'un assaillant invisible.

Dans l'affolement, nos gardes sont trop occupés à sauver leurs peaux pour se soucier de nous. Finnick m'attrape par la main et me tire. Il a raison c'est peut-être notre seule chance de survie.

Nous nous mettons à courir, sous le feu des balles. Et je me surprends à sentir encore l'adrénaline couler dans mes veines, alimenter mes jambes et me pousser à avancer. Je suis vivante et je me bats encore pour le rester.

Une rafale de mitrailleuse passe si près de nous que les balles sifflent à mon oreille. Finnick m'attire sur la droite et nous cache derrière un arbre. Il me serre contre lui, me faisant un écran de son corps. Je lève les yeux vers son visage il est tendu, aux aguets. Il veille sur moi parce qu'il sent que je ne suis plus vraiment en état de le faire moi-même. Et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

— Tu as une idée de ce qu'il se passe ? me demande-t-il.

Je secoue la tête, perplexe. J'essaie de deviner qui nous attaque mais les tirs proviennent du bois et je ne distingue rien.

Les minutes passent, irréelles, tandis que les Frères de l'Hiver tombent comme des mouches sous les balles ennemies. Lorsque les mitrailleuses se taisent enfin, la clairière est jonchée de cadavres et de blessés qui se tordent et hurlent de douleur.

Nous ne bougeons pas nous attendons.

Les assaillants émergent lentement des profondeurs de la forêt, armes aux poings et je reconnais avec soulagement les uniformes du 13.

Finnick respire aussi plus librement nous sommes sauvés. Nous osons sortir de notre cachette et nous montrer. Aussitôt, quelques soldats accourent vers nous. Voyant notre état, le capitaine demande aussitôt des renforts médicaux.

— Je suis le Capitaine Thomas. Comment allez-vous ? nous demande-t-il en m'aidant à marcher jusqu'au brancard.

— Mieux maintenant que vous êtes là. Heureusement que vous êtes venus à notre secours !

— C'est un heureux hasard en effet ! s'exclame l'officier. Que faisiez-vous de ce côté de la frontière ? Vous êtes bien loin de chez vous tous les deux ?

Je réalise qu'il a effectivement l'air plutôt surpris de nous voir.

— Vous n'avez pas reçu de message du district 5 nous concernant ? demande Finnick.

— Non, toutes nos communications sont brouillées depuis des jours. Nous avons découvert des explosifs disséminés autour de deux des entrées de la base ce matin. Nous avons pu les désamorcer mais, pour plus de précaution, nous avons décidé de faire une ronde plus générale des environs. C'est comme ça que nous sommes tombés sur vos traces. Et vu le nombre d'empreintes, nous avons compris que la menace était bien réelle.

Il jette un coup d'œil aux corps éparpillés et demande :

— Encore un coup des Frères de l'Hiver, on dirait ?

— Oui. Un nouveau groupe sème la terreur dans tout Panem depuis cinq jours. Ils ont mis des bombes dans les districts périphériques et leur leader assiège le Capitole pour s'emparer du pouvoir. Le capitaine de ce groupe-ci voulait nous livrer à son chef pour négocier la reddition du Président, explique Finnick.

Un lieutenant du capitaine Thomas l'interpelle soudain :

— Capitaine, on a capturé des survivants qui tentaient de s'enfuir.

— Très bien. Ramenez-les au bunker et mettez-les en cellule. Nous allons les interroger.

Il se tourne vers nous et ajoute :

— Si ce que vous dites est vrai, nous allons avoir besoin de savoir où se trouve leur QG si nous voulons mettre un terme à leurs agissements.

— Nous avons un moyen de communication vers le District 5 et le Capitole. Nous pourrions tenter de coordonner nos forces pour les attaquer, dit Finnick.

— Oui, excellente idée.

— J'aimerais en être si nous attaquons, ajoute Fin d'un air résolu à en découdre.

Je dégrafe la montre de mon poignet et la lui tend. Finnick me jette un regard incompréhensif alors, je murmure :

— Prends-la, vous en aurez besoin pour tout organiser avec Beetee.

— Mais, et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? me souffle-t-il sans comprendre.

— Je dois retrouver Peeta… Je dois le ramener chez nous.

L'officier me fixe et demande à son tour :

— Votre mari a disparu ?

— Il a été fait prisonnier avec nous mais, il…

Ma voix se brise et c'est Finnick qui termine à ma place :

— Ils nous ont dit qu'ils l'ont abattu la nuit dernière.

— Je dois le ramener chez nous… répété-je.

Le Capitaine Thomas me pose une main compatissante sur l'épaule et déclare :

— Une fois vos blessures soignées, je mettrai une escouade à votre disposition pour ratisser la forêt et le retrouver.

Pour un peu, je l'aurais embrassé…

— Je viens avec toi dans ce cas, ajoute Finnick.

Mais, je lui pose la main sur le bras et réplique :

— Non, tu en as assez fait. Ils ont besoin de toi pour coordonner l'attaque. La priorité est d'arrêter les Frères de l'Hiver. Moi, je n'en suis plus capable mais toi, tu peux encore les aider. Vas-y. Je vais me débrouiller. Je vais tenir le coup, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi…

Finnick hésite mais, il finit par céder. Il lit dans mes yeux que je ne cèderai pas et il sait comme moi que c'est la seule chose à faire.

Pour une fois, le Geai moqueur ne conduira pas la bataille je suis trop lasse, trop anéantie pour prendre encore les armes. Ils m'ont tout volé je n'ai plus la force de me battre.

Et c'est ainsi que ma route quitte celle de Finnick. Il suit les soldats et les blessés pour participer aux interrogatoires tandis que moi, je repars en sens inverse dans la forêt, à la recherche du corps de mon mari. La dizaine d'hommes qui m'accompagnent m'est d'un grand secours. Ils sont tous natifs du 13 ils connaissent cette forêt comme leur poche. Nous progressons en ligne, espacés de quelques centaines de mètres, tâchant de rester en visuel les uns des autres.

Nous marchons jusqu'à ce que le soleil soit au zénith dans le ciel et chaque heure qui passe m'ôte un peu plus de forces, un peu plus d'espoir de le retrouver.

 _Comment trouver la paix si je ne peux même pas l'enterrer ?_

Et c'est alors qu'un cri me fait sursauter :

— Ici ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

Un des soldats agite le bras.

Je le rejoins aussi vite que me le permettent mes blessures. Il se tient au bord d'une pente assez raide au fond de laquelle coule un ruisseau.

— Qu'avez-vous trouvé, soldat ? dis-je en m'approchant.

— Là ! Il y a des traces de sang dans l'herbe ! On dirait que quelqu'un est tombé à cet endroit et a dévalé la pente en roulant.

Il a raison, le sang est en train de sécher mais, les traces sont bien visibles. Mon cœur toque trop fort dans ma poitrine. J'ai peur de regarder en bas je suis carrément pétrifiée.

— On va descendre attache-moi cette corde à l'arbre, là-bas ! ordonne un des soldats à l'un de ses frères d'arme.

Le gars s'exécute immédiatement et alors que le premier homme commence sa descente, je demande :

— Je peux avoir une corde moi aussi ? Je voudrais y aller…

L'homme m'offre un petit sourire compréhensif et murmure :

— Vous êtes certaine ? Vous savez, on peut s'en charger…

Je secoue la tête j'ai les larmes qui montent aux yeux devant sa gentillesse mais, je sais au fond de moi que je dois descendre. Je dois y aller.

— Bon, comme vous voulez, se résigne-t-il en m'harnachant.

Le temps que j'arrive en bas, le premier homme commence à soulever les fougères et à écarter les branches des arbustes, à la recherche du corps qui n'est pas visible.

Je l'imite, m'approchant du ruisseau à la recherche d'autres traces de sang.

Et c'est là que je le découvre, à demi recouvert de boue et d'herbes, dissimulé par une touffe de joncs sauvages.

Je me précipite et tombe à genoux dans la terre détrempée. Je le contemple, couvert de sang, les yeux clos. J'attrape d'abord sa main qui pend inerte le long de sa cuisse. Elle est glacée.

Un sanglot profond me broie la gorge tandis que les soldats se massent autour de moi, en silence, respectant ma peine.

Je me penche sur mon amour, pose ma joue tiède contre la sienne si froide et je pleure. Je hoquette de désespoir et de chagrin à tel point que je mets plusieurs minutes avant de réaliser qu'un souffle chaud, faible mais présent caresse mon oreille. Un râle à peine audible s'échappe des lèvres de Peeta et je sursaute.

— Il respire !

Mon hurlement ne semble pas m'appartenir tellement il est aigu.

Le soldat qui est descendu le premier et semble avoir des notions de secourisme accourt et s'agenouille à son tour. Je m'écarte pour le laisser prendre le pouls de Peeta.

A bout d'une interminable minute, le soldat relève la tête et crie à un de ses collègues :

— Appelle les secours ! Il nous faut une évacuation d'urgence, il est en vie !

Pendant que son collègue retransmet les ordres à la base, il déchire la chemise ensanglantée de Peeta. Je découvre que ce n'est pas pour rien que nous l'avons trouvé dans le lit du ruisseau. Avant de perdre connaissance, Peeta a tenté de se faire un cataplasme de boue et d'herbes pour stopper l'hémorragie. Il a deux balles dans la poitrine. L'une présente une plaie de sortie sous l'omoplate, l'autre non. La balle est logée quelque part dans sa poitrine. Si elle est trop près d'un organe vital et que nous le déplaçons, il peut mourir…

Le soldat enlève avec précaution le cataplasme et le remplace par des compresses. Il me regarde, impressionné :

— La plaie ne saigne presque plus sans ce pansement de fortune, il se serait vidé de son sang avant l'aube. C'est un miracle !

Je saisis la main de Peeta entre mes doigts tremblants et acquiesce.

 _Oui, c'est un miracle. Combien de fois allons-nous passer ainsi entre les balles et flirter avec la mort ?_

 _J'aimerai vraiment que ça s'arrête un jour et que nous puissions simplement reprendre une vie paisible…_

 _Est-ce trop demandé ?_

— Ils nous envoient une navette médicalisée, annonce le second soldat en rangeant sa radio dans sa poche pour nous aider. Ils devraient être là d'ici dix minutes.

Je lui souris pour le remercier et reporte toute mon attention sur Peeta. J'ai peur de le lâcher des yeux un instant. Je ne veux pas. Le froid terrible qui occupait ma poitrine depuis l'annonce de sa mort s'est dissipé en un éclair lorsque j'ai compris qu'il était toujours en vie et pour rien au monde, je ne veux revivre ça.

Alors, je ne lâche pas un seul instant. Je lui tiens la main lorsque les médecins du 13 le déposent avec précautions sur un brancard, puis lorsqu'ils l'emmènent au bunker.

Lorsqu'ils le font entrer dans la salle d'opération, je m'assois contre le mur, à même le sol et j'attends. Je me fiche que les carrelages soient glacés ou qu'il y ait des chaises à un mètre de moi, pas plus que je ne porte attention aux gens qui passent devant moi et me jettent des regards curieux.

J'attends.

Je sais que la balle est logée tout près de son cœur je sais qu'il peut ne pas se réveiller.

Alors, j'attends et je supplie en silence qu'on me le rende.

Je dois sommeiller quelques minutes vers trois heures du matin, emportée par la fatigue de deux nuits de veille car c'est une infirmière qui vient me réveiller, doucement, en m'apportant un café bien chaud.

Elle me sourit tandis que j'ouvre des yeux perdus, désorientés et avant que j'aie le temps de m'angoisser, elle murmure :

— Il va bien je viens de l'amener en chambre de réveil. Tout s'est bien passé. Ils ont pu retirer la balle sans dommage. Bien sûr, il faut encore attendre qu'il reprenne connaissance mais…

Je lui attrape les mains avec ferveur et reconnaissance et dis simplement :

— Je peux le voir ?

Elle sourit et hoche la tête.

— Oui, venez avec moi.

La chambre de réveil est toute blanche. Peeta est allongé dans des draps propres. Il dort encore mais il a l'air serein. Il ne semble pas souffrir. Il est couvert de bandages et des fils le relient à des poches de liquide suspendues à la tête de son lit.

Je m'assois à ses côtés et j'attends.

C'est que je fais de mieux depuis ces dix dernières heures.

C'est là que je passe les trois jours suivants. Ne bougeant que lorsque les infirmières me jettent dehors et m'obligent à aller manger un morceau et faire quelques pas dans le couloir.

Pour passer le temps, j'ai mis la télévision en mode silence et je suis les informations en direct. J'assiste depuis mon bunker souterrain à l'attaque surprise du quartier général des frères de l'Hiver. Je suis les événements comme si j'y étais.

L'assaut durera finalement vingt-deux heures et fera dix-sept morts parmi les terroristes, dont leur chef.

Finnick et Beetee sont chargés de donner une interview au nom du groupe d'intervention depuis la pelouse du Capitole une fois l'assaut terminé.

Ils indiquent que de nombreuses bombes ont été trouvées et désamorcées dans des quartiers du Capitole et que désormais, tous les membres survivants du groupe terroriste sont derrière les barreaux. La police du Capitole est encore sur le terrain pour sécuriser tout le périmètre mais, selon les dernières informations, tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre dans les prochaines quarante-huit heures.

Je souris en songeant que cette crise est désormais derrière nous. J'espère seulement que cette fois-ci, nous les avons vraiment tous arrêtés…

— Eh bien, on dirait que j'ai manqué le meilleur…

La voix de Peeta me fait sursauter et je fais volte-face si vite que je manque en tomber de mon siège.

Il a les yeux ouverts, il fixe l'écran puis moi avant de rajouter :

— Salut toi…

Je lui saute dans les bras, un peu trop vivement car je lui arrache un gémissement.

Je recule :

— Désolée !

— Non, ce n'est rien… ça me fait du bien de te voir… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je soupire et manque éclater d'un fou-rire nerveux.

Comment lui dire, par quoi commencer ?

Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus.

Tout ce dont je suis sûre, c'est qu'il est vivant et que nous allons bientôt pouvoir rentrer chez nous.

FIN


	13. Chapter 13

Salut tout le monde !

J'ai été ravie de vos commentaires ! Merci à vous tous de m'avoir suivie dans cette aventure ! J'ai pris énormément de plaisir à écrire ces 3 histoires et a vous les faire partager.

Voici un petit chapitre bonus, que j'ai voulu comme une petite douceur pour clôturer cette aventure. J'espère que cela vous plaira...

Bisous

Epilogue

 _Katniss_

 _Cinq mois plus tard_

Assise sur la balancelle blanche, sous le porche de notre maison, emmitouflée dans un grand châle, je regarde mes enfants jouer dans le jardin avec ma mère. Ils rient et se courent après, poursuivent le chat, tombent dans la neige et rient encore.

C'est si bon de les regarder, simplement, sans crainte. D'ici peu, ils rentreront prendre un bon goûter avant de se blottir près de la cheminée où un bon feu nous attend.

Je me balance doucement j'ai sommeil.

J'ai encore fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière. Je me suis réveillée en hurlant, dans les bras de Peeta qui me secouait. Ils s'espacent peu à peu mais, j'en fais encore trop à mon goût. J'ai l'impression de ne jamais être en paix. Cette illusion d'insécurité me hante et sans la présence de Peeta à mes côtés, me rendrait complètement folle.

Justement, j'entends la porte d'entrée qui se referme et je devine le pas de mon mari qui traverse le salon pour venir me rejoindre.

Il ouvre la porte vitrée et me sourit, accoudé à l'embrasure de la fenêtre.

— Fini journée ? lui dis-je en lui tendant ma main.

Il hoche la tête, fatigué mais satisfait de son travail accompli. Il attrape mes doigts avec douceur, referme la porte derrière lui pour garder la chaleur de la maison et vient s'asseoir sur la balancelle à mes côtés.

Comme il a quitté sa veste dans l'entrée, je lui ouvre mon châle pour qu'il vienne s'y réchauffer. Il en profite pour se serrer contre moi plus que nécessaire il glisse son bras autour de ma taille et rapidement, ses doigts se faufilent sous le bas de mon pull pour caresser ma peau. Il soupire et pose sa joue contre mon épaule. Je sens son souffle chaud courir dans mon cou et je me sens bien.

Je prends conscience de ce que j'ai, du cadeau que m'a offert la vie et de combien cet équilibre est aussi parfait que fragile.

Depuis notre retour du 13, nous avons soigné nos blessures, enterrés nos morts et créé de nouvelles et grandes amitiés. Mais, nous avons aussi durement réalisé que notre bonheur n'était jamais acquis et que nous allons devoir continuer à nous battre pour défendre notre manière de vivre.

Parce que quel que soit le nom qu'ils se donnent, leur bannière ou leur leader, il y aura toujours des fanatiques pour mettre en danger notre mode de vie.

Je ne suis plus dupe je sais que cela ne cessera peut-être jamais. Que la démocratie est quelque chose qui se mérite et pour laquelle chaque jour est une lutte. Nous avons si longtemps vécu sous le joug de la dictature que c'en est devenu une façon de vivre pour certains et cette idéologie risque de perdurer quelques années encore…

Peeta caresse mon dos, en remontant lentement. Ses doigts forment des cercles sur ma peau, effleurent les cicatrices de mes récentes blessures et diffusent de délicieux frissons le long de ma colonne vertébrale.

— Ils arrivent à quelle heure ? me demande-t-il tout à coup dans un souffle.

— Vers dix-neuf heures, je pense.

Nos voix se meurent nous contemplons nos enfants qui roulent à présent une grosse boule de neige, sans doute pour en faire un bonhomme. Téhani s'arrête pour rajuster son gant et jette un coup d'œil vers nous. Elle aperçoit alors son père et lui adresse un grand signe de la main.

Peeta répond de même. Un immense sourire illumine son visage et éclaire sn visage, comme à chaque fois qu'il contemple nos enfants. Je crois qu'il était vraiment fait pour être père. Ce rôle lui va comme un gant et je crois qu'il adore ça.

J'ai eu raison…

Puis, notre fille retourne jouer avec sa grand-mère et, dans un grand éclat de rire, la bombarde de boules de neige.

Nous avons invité Prim et Cinna à dîner ce soir j'ai tué un faisan ce matin en forêt et il est en train de dorer au four avec des pommes de terre.

Peeta jette un œil à sa montre puis se lève en m'attirant avec lui. Je suis le mouvement, un rien surprise, tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil interrogatif. Un demi-sourire relève sa lèvre et je comprends.

Je jette un coup d'œil machinal vers les enfants, en sécurité avec ma mère, avant de le suivre, main dans sa main vers la maison.

Nous rentrons d'un pas tranquille mais, à peine la vitre refermée, Peeta m'enlace avec une urgence nouvelle.

— Peeta… dis-je, surprise.

Il étouffe mes paroles d'un baiser brûlant je glisse mon bras autour de sa taille, l'autre autour de son cou et m'abandonne à la tendresse dévorante de l'instant. Ses lèvres picorent les miennes, goûtent ma peau le long de mon cou, y laissant une caresse brûlante, urgente.

Puis, pas à pas, il m'entraîne vers l'escalier, l'air de rien. Amusée, je le suis, tanguant dans ses bras, m'accrochant à lui et à ses épaules solides, riant doucement, lèvres contre lèvres.

Nous dérivons ainsi, entre caresses et baisers, jusqu'à notre chambre dont Peeta referme la porte d'un léger coup de pied.

Je m'immobilise, soudain presque intimidée par cet élan de désir qui nous dévore tous deux. Peeta doit voir le trouble dans mes yeux car, il s'avance soudain plus lentement, comptant et mesurant ses gestes, comme avant. Comme lorsque tout était compliqué entre nous, que mes sentiments n'étaient pas clairs et se bousculaient en moi.

A présent, je sais que je l'aime, plus que ma propre vie mais parfois, justement, cet amour m'apparaît si puissant qu'il me désarçonne, me terrifie presque. C'est un peu fou de réaliser que lorsqu'on aime à ce point, on ne s'appartient plus vraiment. On appartient à l'autre. On respire pour son souffle, on se nourrit de ses baisers.

Il pose sa main sur mon bras et tout à coup, c'est toute ma peau qui brûle, comme si un incendie couvait sous mon derme et ne demandait qu'à être libéré.

Je me serre contre Peeta, pose mes lèvres au creux de son cou pour un baiser. Il soupire et me serre plus fort contre lui, si fort que je suis comme prisonnière. Sereine et merveilleusement bien, je murmure :

— C'est si bon d'être dans tes bras…

Il écarte mon châle qui tombe nonchalamment de mes épaules puis m'ôte mon pull-over. Il dévoile ma peau claire, encore marquée des stigmates de notre dernière bataille, mes sous-vêtements blancs en dentelle délicate. Il me contemple, comme si j'étais une merveille, sa merveille. Puis, il recommence à m'embrasser, les lèvres, le cou et m'entraîne doucement dans des méandres de douceur et de tendresse. Je me retrouve allongée sur notre lit, dans la chaleur rassurante et forte de ses bras, tandis qu'il explore mon corps…

Jusqu'à ce que les enfants entrent en criant dans la maison, interrompant ce bref moment de magie…

— Papa ! Papa ! Maman ! hurle Téhani et Manu.

Leurs hurlements nous parviennent depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

Peeta éclate de rire contre mon épaule et je me laisser aller à l'ironie de la scène. C'est aussi ça notre vie…

Peeta dépose un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres mais, l'incandescence de l'instant est passée nous sommes redevenus des parents avant d'être des amants…

Mais, il me sourit et chuchote :

— Ce n'est que partie remise…

Je rougis comme une collégienne. Et tout à coup, je me languis que les enfants soient couchés ce soir et que la nuit vienne pour retrouver cet instant de grâce et de douceur…

Il me prend la main, ramasse mon châle pour me le tendre et ajoute :

— On y va ?

Je hoche la tête, souriante moi aussi, heureuse. Tout simplement.

Le temps de faire goûter les enfants et je m'attèle au repas du soir.

Cinna et Prim arrivent main dans la main vers 19h15. Prim m'apporte un magnifique bouquet de perce-neige qu'elle a ramassés dans le Pré cet après-midi en allant à la mine. Les fleurs blanches et or annoncent le printemps.

Finalement, l'installation minière a été ré-ouverte durant l'hiver. Les habitants du 12 ont réalisé qu'il valait mieux rester autonome en énergie au lieu de dépendre entièrement du Capitole et des autres districts.

Alors, Liam a été nommé ingénieur en chef de la mine et il a entrepris de grands travaux de rénovation et de sécurisation des galeries.

Les anciens de l'usine ont également repris du service, retrouvant un rôle clé dans une société qui les avait un peu abandonnés après la rébellion.

A présent, en plus des emplois créés, nous consommons notre propre électricité. Je trouve ça bien et je ne suis pas la seule. Les derniers événements ont changé pas mal de chose au 12. Les gens ont réalisé qu'ils ne s'étaient pas forcément bien comportés pendant la crise et ils essaient de se racheter une bonne conduite, si bien que notre district n'a jamais été aussi uni et solidaire. Comme quoi, dans tout mal se trouve un bien…

Prim est restée en contact avec Liam et elle l'accompagne dans sa rééducation, comme elle lui avait promis. Elle l'a déjà opéré une première fois et a bon espoir qu'il puisse retrouver une partie de sa mobilité d'ici quelques mois. Ils sont devenus de grands amis, et je crois pouvoir dire que Liam est le frère que nous n'avons jamais eu.

Tandis que j'installe les fleurs dans un vase, je jette un coup d'œil à ma sœur.

Elle a l'air d'aller mieux ses blessures ont mis du temps à cicatriser, plus encore que les miennes.

Elle fredonne doucement en me regardant faire. Et pour la première fois depuis des mois, elle semble enfin pleine de vie et de gaieté.

— Te voilà bien joyeuse, petite sœur ! lui dis-je, ravie.

Elle sursaute, comme si je l'arrachais à ses pensées et m'offre un sourire radieux, un rien mystérieux.

— Qu'est-ce tu me caches ? insisté-je.

Enigmatique, elle murmure :

— Tu le sauras au dîner…

J'ai beau essayer d'en savoir plus, elle reste silencieuse et change habilement de conversation, dérivant sur la dent de lait que Téhani a perdu hier.

— Et alors, la petite souris est passée ? demande-t-elle avec malice.

— Oui ! elle lui a laissé un biscuit et une belle pièce toute brillante sous son oreiller. Si tu l'avais vue au matin ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était fière !

J'ouvre le four et sors avec précaution ma volaille toute dorée qui embaume toute la cuisine.

— Bon, je crois qu'on va pouvoir passer à table ! dis-je avec satisfaction.

— Hum ! Elle sent drôlement bon !

Complices, comme lorsque nous étions enfants, nous battons le rappel et toute la famille se retrouve réunie autour de la table, comme un jour de fête.

Je prends le temps de savourer cet instant mes enfants silencieux, attablés, qui regardent avec envie la volaille et le pain frais, les légumes dégoulinants de sauce que je dispose dans les assiettes.

Nous mangeons tranquillement, en discutant, échangeant et racontant les anecdotes de la semaine lorsqu'au dessert, je vois Prim échanger un regard avec son mari et s'éclaircir la gorge avant de dire :

— A propos… Cinna et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer…

Elle hésite, pose encore ses yeux sur Cinna, qui lui a pris la main avec tendresse avant d'ajouter :

— Ce bonheur, je l'espérais tellement que je finissais par croire qu'il n'arriverait jamais mais, aujourd'hui, ça y est… J'ai eu la confirmation ce matin, nous allons avoir un bébé !

Je sursaute je n'y crois pas !

Ma petite sœur va être maman à son tour !

Ma mère essuie ses yeux soudain mouillés de larmes les enfants me regardent sans trop comprendre, pas certains d'avoir bien compris.

Alors, je leur dis simplement :

— Prim va être maman, mes chéris ! Vous allez avoir un petit cousin ou une cousine !

Cette fois, c'est les cris de joie, les enfants quittent leur chaise et courent enlacer ma sœur.

Peeta se lève, serre la main de Cinna pour le féliciter et moi, j'attends.

J'attends que la liesse me permette à mon tour d'approcher, de prendre ma sœur et mon beau-frère dans mes bras.

J'attends de réaliser vraiment que mon petit canard a vraiment grandi que désormais, c'est elle qui devra prendre soin d'un enfant, comme j'ai jadis pris soin d'elle.

Le temps passe tellement vite !

Nous ne sommes plus les fillettes maigres et apeurées, alignées dans l'attente qu'on tire nos noms au sort, dans la folie des Hunger Games.

Nous sommes deux femmes fortes, indépendantes, amoureuses et mères.

Prim me fixe, les yeux emplis de larmes et d'une émotion pure et sereine.

Alors, je franchis l'espace qui nous sépare et je l'embrasse.

Je la garde serrée contre moi un long moment, pleurant avec elle de son nouveau bonheur, heureuse d'avoir survécu à toutes ces épreuves pour être là pour voir ça, pour partager cet instant magique avec elle.

FIN


End file.
